Devilish Romance
by Madriddler
Summary: Harry Potter, is both excited and scared to become a full member of his coven. With more feminine interests than his peers, Harry is scared of being mocked and ridiculed, both for his interest, and being The Coward's Son. One day, with his friend Draco, he performed a summoning ritual, hoping to bind a demon to their power. However, what they didn't expect was the Son of the Devil.
1. Part I

Devilish Romance

Part I

The bedroom was heavily decorated. The walls had an ornate wallpaper of red and black, the red wall decorated with black swirls and arches. Here and there were posters and pictures of both ghoulish sights, demons and wizards stuck in still frames, along side with singers and artists that the room's occupant enjoys. The room itself was furnished with a large, antique looking dresser with a mirror attached to the back of it, sitting next to a big looking wardrobe that could easily fit three men in snuggly. On the top of the dresser was small bottles of make-up and unmatched socks. Opposite the dresser and wardrobe was a vast bookshelf that took the entire wall. It was filled with books of a variety of subjects from fiction to nonfiction; romance to mystery; humor to drama; plays and poetry; demonology to conjuring; and, the most important book of the collection, _The Unholy Words of The Dark One_ transcribed by Brother Ignotus Peverell.

Ah yes, perhaps now would be a good time to mention that the owner of this room is a warlock, a person with magic in their blood and soul, however that can be discussed later down the chapter. As you see, along with the wardrobe, dresser, and the impressive book collection, the room also contained a wire-framed bed big enough for two, though only one person sleeps in it, scattered potion ingredients that really should be organized one day (he swears he will get to it), an old cauldron-turned-hamper, and a boy.

A beautiful boy.

A boy with green eyes as pure as emeralds hidden behind black round glasses. His nose was soft, button nose, his lips naturally pink and puffy, and his hair silky smooth and the color of raven feathers, drifting down like a smooth curtain passed his ears, both of which were pierced with small diamond studs. His body was lithe, stomach flat except for the occasional subtle bulge when he eats too much sweets, but his butt is forming nicely from nearly three years' worth of exercises. His legs were lean, and his stature was small, standing only at five foot three. The teenage, just on the crux of his sixteenth birthday, was wearing a light purple shirt a little too short for his body, showing off his smooth navel and lower stomach, and a pair of black yoga pants that fitted him nicely. His skin was healthy-looking, yet on the pale side, looking as though the sun only kissed him through the open windows of the house. However, that did not stop him from dancing to himself as a song played throughout the room.

"' _Cause we are living in a material world, and I am a Material Girl!  
You know we are living in a material world and I am a material girl!"_

"Harry!"

The boy stopped immediately and with a flick of his wrist, the music stopped. He froze for a moment then asked out, "Yes Uncle?"

"Come down, it's time for breakfast," the man said through the door. Harry nodded, remember that his uncle couldn't see him, and said, "Okay Uncle Sirius!"

He heard his uncle walk away and walked around his room, looking for a pair of shoes. Once found, he stood in front of his mirror, and made sure his make-up was still perfect. Around his eyes was a black eyeliner, subtle yet it drew attention to his emerald eyes. And a dark-pink lip liner just to give his lips an extra bit of detail. Simple, quick, but it worked for the boy.

With his look perfectly, and body fully clothed, Harry opened his door and left his room, going down the corridor, into the foyer, down the stairs, turned a left and walked into the kitchen where two men were already sitting at a table with three plates set up. "Morning Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus," Harry smiled, kissing their cheeks good-morning before sitting down in his table. Remus placed his paper down and sleepily slurred, "Mornin' Harry."

Uncle Remus was a handsome man with sandy blonde hair and moustache. His nose was longish, and there was always bags under his eyes, but he was relatively handsome, especially when standing next to his husband, Sirius Black. Sirius had long shaggy black hair, a devilish face, and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Both men were lean though showed some stock of muscles and were wearing pajamas.

"Good morning pup!" Sirius grinned, "So… just two more days, huh? Sixteenth birthday. A very important day."

"I know," Harry nodded. "To be honest… I'm a little nervous."

"I would imagine," Remus said, looking at his paper again. "The Dark Initiation is a very important event in every witch's and warlock's lives. I remember I was a stammering fool during mine. I swore that I said the words wrong multiple times but I guess the Dark One took pity on me."

"Mine was the opposite," Sirius smiled. "Second best day of my life."

"Was the first marrying Uncle Remus?" Harry asked.

"No, it was taking my virginity," Remus said slyly. Sirius just nodded proudly in agreement.

"Anyway, I remember my Dark Initiation very clearly. I wore my best suit that I had at the time, walked up to our High Priest, and recited the words clearly. And when I completed the contract with the Dark One, adding my name and blood to all the others before us… it's orgasmic Harry!" Sirius grinned.

"Sirius! The boy's fifteen, please keep that kind of talk to yourself," Uncle Remus grumbled. Sirius just shrugged and picked up his fork. "Harry, when you're done eating, if you can just feed Orion and Lycaon, it would be much helpful," he said.

"Okay Uncle Sirius," Harry nodded.

"So Harry, do you have any plans today?" Uncle Remus asked.

"Uhh… I was thinking of just walking the woods… maybe buy a book… I don't know," Harry said a little meekly. "I'm running out of scarlet eyeliner, might buy that…"

"Well whatever you do, make sure the wear a jacket," Uncle Remus said. "It's a surprisingly cold day for July."

"Indeed," Sirius agreed. "I walked outside for the paper and almost froze my ba—"

"Sirius!"

"I was going to say basil!"

"The two sound nothing alike the way you say it," Uncle Remus ranted. "You always use a high 'a' for basil and a low 'a' for the other word so don't you dare tell me you were going to say basil!"

Harry giggled as his two Uncles fell into an argument of pronunciations. He ate his breakfast in silence while the two continued to argue before stopping suddenly. When he was done, Harry placed his plate and utensil into the sink and snapped his hands, the facet turning on by itself and a soapy sponge beginning to clean them.

"Turn it off! We don't waste water here," Remus said lazily. Harry pouted and turned the water off manually.

"But Uncle!"

"I know you want to show off but please go feed Orion and Lycaon. They must be starving by now and the Diggorys already yelled at us for the one time they ate one of their foxes," Uncle Sirius said.

"Yes Uncle Sirius," Harry rolled his eyes. He went to the refrigerator and opened it up, squatting down to pull out two fat raw steaks that the dogs love. He placed them on two plates and carried the food out of the kitchen. Back into the foyer, he turned and took a door that opened to a corridor that led to the greenhouse and the dogs' rooms.

Orion's and Lycaon's room smelled of wet dog and raw meat, but it was easily ignored or cleaned up by a simple spell. The two dogs each had their own doggy bed and toys, as well as a door with a flap so they could go to the backyard. Orion was a black shaggy dog that stood up to Harry's waist, he was easy and lovable to the Blacks and Harry, but ferocious to anyone else; the same of which can be said about Lycaon, whose fur always reminded Harry of the Full Hunter's Moon, which matches the dog's wolfish personalities so much that Harry sometimes wondered he was really a wolf.

The boy gave a soft whistle and smiled, "Wake up boys, breakfast." He placed the plates in front of the beds, they are lazy dogs in the morning, and sat down between the two to scratch their heads as they eat. "I can't wait until I can get a familiar like you two," Harry sighed. "My very own magical animal to help me out. A companion spirit… sounds romantic, doesn't it?" He gave a soft chuckle, "It's not that I'm scared of fully joining but… I have a lot of expectations to fill, don't I boys? Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius tried to raise me the best they can but… I'm a Potter, I have to fill in the shoes my father worn. I just… I just don't want to fail."

Sensing their masters' ward's insecurities, the two familiars moved closer to Harry and cuddled with him, nuzzling their heads against the boy, giving out soft, comforting growls as Harry looped his arms around them.

"I know, I'm being silly," Harry sighed. "I mean, I'm a warlock! A Potter! I'm supposed to be strong! But sometimes I wish… I wish that what happened didn't happen… and that I wasn't called 'The Coward's Son.'" He shook his head and patted the two, "Come on, finish up and I'll ask Uncle Remus and Sirius if I can take you two with me to the woods. Would you like that boys?"

The dogs' tails wagged excitedly, and that lifted Harry's mood a little, but not completely. For as his Uncle Sirius said, his Dark Initiation was only two days away. And his excitement to officially become a warlock was easily drowned in his apprehension and anxious fear of having to live in the footsteps of a man he never met.

 **A/N: So yeah I'm inspired by the new Sabrina on Netflix (IT IS SO GOOD) But worry not, the plot and elements are all mine… I'm just borrowing a couple of things just to get the ball rolling.**


	2. Part II

Part II

Harry lived with his uncles in a town called Hollow's Grave, an ominous sounding town which was populated mostly of witches and warlocks of their coven… along with a family of mortals. The family of mortals knew about the witches and warlocks, and about their coven, but all in all, they don't bother the coven as it seemed too much of a bother. Besides, all the police were warlocks, so they can't think of calling them.

Not that Harry cared. Harry wasn't much for socializing. Mostly because whenever he did try to be with warlocks his age, they would mock him on his looks, his interests, his personality… and his father. Instead, Harry spent his time with his uncles and their familiars. Be it helping Uncle Remus in the garden, sorting the potion ingredients in the cellar, lazing about with Orion and Lycaon, or wandering the vast woods that surrounded Hollow's Grave. Sometimes he wished he had friends, or someone his age to speak to… but one interaction with them is all Harry needs to forget that.

The town of Hollow's Grave was on the medium side. The houses of more prominent or wealthier members were spaced out along the outside of the town, skirting the woods for easy access. It was one of those towns that did not have any apartments, everyone had a house, from a small cabin to a large manor. There was a main street that ran down the middle of Hollow's Grave, and on that street was a makeup store that Harry frequents. It was ran by a senile woman who called Harry a girl most of the time, earning giggles from teenage girls his age whenever they hear her. Harry ignores them most of the time as he buys his makeup, however for some reason, he walked into that makeup store feeling particularly angry.

Orion and Lycaon followed him into the store, and the first thing Harry saw was a group of girls. His eyes fell upon the head of the pack of witches, a girl with a pug-nose and a doggish face plastered with makeup. Pansy Parkinson. "Oh look," Parkinson said in a shrill voice. "If it isn't the boy-girl! What are you doing here? Pretending to be a girl again?" A chorus of laughter followed her jeer.

Harry frowned and looked away while Orion and Lycaon growled at the girls. "Eeeh! Get those filthy mongrels away from me boy-girl!" Parkinson screeched.

"What's going on here?" an old voice said. The store owner walked towards them, looking between Parkinson and her friends then at Harry. "Ahh if it isn't the sweet girl who helped me with my garden yesterday," She smiled.

"Umm… Harry ma'am… and I'm a boy," Harry said a little awkwardly.

"Are you? Oh dear… my eyes are not as they used to be my dear, but after a hundred and fifty years who can blame them?" She chuckled, fixing her round, thick glasses. "Ahh… your uncle's familiars, yes," she said, spotting the dogs. "I'm sorry Harry, but I don't allow familiars into the store, you know the rules…"

"I'm sorry ma'am," Harry said, ignoring the victorious smirk Parkinson held while her friends held in chortles. "But I'm only going to be here real quick, I ran out of my scarlet eyeliner…"

"Still dearie, rules are here for a reason," the old woman said. Harry frowned and let out a sigh, "Fine… come on boys, I'll only be a second." He walked out of the store and left the two dogs by the door. When he walked back, he saw that Parkinson and her group of girls weren't anywhere in sight.

He quickly made to where the eyeliners were displayed and grabbed his eyeliner. He halted for a moment, then decided to give the store a cautious look around, Parkinson and her friends were nowhere to be found thankfully. Relieved, Harry walked around the store, and picked up some more makeup: ruby mascara, a light lavender lipstick, and what looked like swirling rainbow nail polish. He brought them quickly and ran out the door to see Orion and Lycaon sitting patiently by the door. They jumped when they saw Harry with the bag, and followed him without the need of any leash away from the shop. "Sorry boys, I just saw some things I really needed," Harry smiled.

The familiars barked in response and Harry stretched upwards, his light jacket and shirt lifting up to show a peek of his flat stomach.

"Freak!"

Harry froze. He turned around to see Parkinson, along with her gang. Harry decided to confront them by name, hoping they wouldn't dare do anything in public.

Swallowing, he stood at his full five foot three frame and said, "Parkinson… Greengrass, Bullstrode, it's n-nice to see your toady face… oh and Tracey Davis… don't a lot of people forget about you?"

"Funny words from a boy-girl," Davis spat. Harry frowned for out of the group, Davis was the most beautiful, or at least the most normal-looking. At least apart from Greengrass, though that woman has been hit by puberty early. The girls laughed and Harry found that he couldn't come back with a come-back.

"I mean what even _are_ you?" Greengrass sneered as she took a step closer to Harry. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

"I think it wants to be both!" Parkinson laughed.

"How weird! Ew!" Greengrass laughed.

"And that thing is supposed to join our coven? As if!" Pansy Parkinson said. She crossed her arms and strolled up to Harry, glaring down at him as though he was lesser than dirt. "You will never be a real member, girl-warlock," she whispered, smirking as she watched tears start to fall down Harry's eyes. "You will never get into the Academy… and if by some miracle you do… we will kill you." A shiver of fear ran down Harry's spine. However, that was quickly forgotten as Parkinson did something absolutely dreadful.

Her hand moving quicker than lightning, Harry felt intense pain as she squeezed his groin. Shock, embarrassment, mortification, and absolute shame and dread filled Harry as she squeezed. It lasted less than a second, but it lasted an eternity as Harry's face fell further than before; his eyes pooling with bitter tears of both pain and shame; his tears washing away his eyeliner and mascara down his cheeks. Meanwhile Parkinson's laugh only turned higher, crueler as she jumped away as Orion and Lycaon began barking madly, chasing her down as she screamed out laughing, "There's a prick! A very small prick! The girl-boy has a prick!"

Harry felt his legs buckle underneath. His vision blurred with his tears. The girls' laughter filled his head. He squeezed his eyes and tried to shut them out, but it only made the laughter louder. He needed to escape, to get away from the laughter. He did not know where he was going, but his legs moved automatically, running away.

Away from the makeup-shop, away from the streets and houses and business of Hollow's Grove, and towards the vast forest that surrounded it. Into the woods, where its trees were tight together, branches twisting and knotting each other, sometimes looking more a snarl of thick brown vines than actual branches full of foliage. Where the spirits and essences of untamed familiars roam free waiting for a beck and call from a cocky warlock wanting to strike a deal, or a poor wanderer who lost his way. Where Harry's Dark Initiation will occur, at midnight, on his birthday just when the moon is at it's highest peak.

Where Harry has spent any time he had outside, sheltered from the sun's rays whenever the clouds hanging over Hollow's Grave decides to allow it.

Even blinded by tears, Harry knew where he was going. He, like all Witches and Warlocks of Hollow's Grove, know every inch of the dark forest that surrounds it… but not every secret. One secret, in particular, was Harry's secret.

Deep in the forest, where the trees became elders, and their whispers are the loudest; where light is all but snuffed out by the knotted branches and it's leaves, lies a clearing. A clearing that had a regal presence to it, though there is no castle nor throne there, just a stump.

An old stump with an infinity of rings of various shades of brown. One time, Harry tried counting the rings, to see how old the stump was, but every time he tried, he would lose count and have to start again. But that did not matter as he knew in his heart that the tree that once sat there was old, older than the trees that surrounded it, older than Hollow's Grove, and older than the forest itself. Harry theorized that the stump was once The One Tree, the tree of whom the forest is its offspring. On happier days, Harry would sit and ponder what happened to the tree, how it was cut down and why. But now, he just ran to it out of instinct, falling on the meter-long stump for some sort of comfort.

Behind him, he could hear Orion and Lycaon chasing after him, but they did not matter at that point. Harry was too lost in his own sorrow. So much so that he did not notice the slow rolling mist, accompanied by a crowd of chuckling.

"My… if it isn't the witch-warlock," a sinister voice said in a mocking-sad tone. "All alone crying on The Grandfather."

"What a wretched existence it must have! To be named a boy but to act like a girl? My, someone needs to set the boy straight."

"As if we would be the ones," a high female voice said, "would you imagine being stuck with him for the rest of our lives?"

"It would be humiliating!"

"Outrageous!"

"A practical insult to give us an end and have it be with the witch-wizard of Hollow's Grove!"

"However that would include a lifetime to insult it."

"Humiliate it."

"Harm it?"

"No, you know the rules, once we are bound, we must serve!"

The mist covered Harry and the stump by now. It was a thick mist made of what looked to be pure essence, existences that is neither being nor nonbeing. Alive nor dead. The mist was made of only hints of animals, hints of a cat's tail or a deer's head, a lion's paw or a snake's rattle. Hints and suggestions that roamed and shifted in the mist constantly, never taking on a final shape and leaving the mist until it is called by a witch or warlock, and become their familiar.

Harry sniffled and looked up to see he was surrounded by the mist as it taunted him. "As a member of the Church of Blackest Night, I command thee to leave me essence!" Harry said through a broken, heavy voice.

"Look at that he commands us!"

"You called it a he!"

"Oh dear I guess I did, looks like our fun is over. Let's leave the witch-warlock to his crying, it's a pitiful display."

And with that the mist began to roll away. Harry watched as it seeped through the trees, a hint of a goat and a man with goat-horns dancing in the mist before disappearing forever. Harry moved to be on his knees in front of the One Tree's stump. Orion and Lycaon stepped up to Harry and stood at his sides, pressing their bodies against his for comfort and warmth. Wiping his face of his tears he placed his hands on the stump and began to pray.

"Oh Dark Lord, Fallen Angel, please give me guidance in my times of need. Please give me strength to strike down those who wish me harm, give me strength to protect those who wish me good, and never let the False One allow me to stray from your Eternal Glory. …I do not know what to do about them Father, every day it becomes harder and harder and… I don't know if I am strong enough to serve you in the church like my uncles have… like the rest of the coven have… like my father have. Please Fiery Father, grant me a sign, a vision of how I should proceed…"

"If you are trying to pray to Lucifer, you should at least light a match, a candle… something that can hold a fire," a voice drawled.

Harry jumped in shock and turned around to see the most beautiful boy he had ever seen in his life. He was tall, looking to be around his age but older, with platinum-blonde hair and an aristocratic face with perfectly arched natural eyebrows, pink lips, and silver eyes that seemed to burrow into Harry's soul. The boy was dressed in what looked like tailor-made name-brand clothing, expensive, and fitting his slim body perfectly, though it was just a pair of black pants and an emerald polo-shirt. Over that was an open black robe.

It was love at first sight… for both of them.

"W…what?"

"I said, if you are to pray to the Fallen Angel, you should at least light a candle," the boy said.

"I… what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Chasing down the essence," the boy said. "I want to craft my familiar myself, not let one pick me."

"Oh…" Harry said slowly, nodding.

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked.

"I come here… whenever I want to be alone," Harry said. "I feel… closer to Him somehow here. …I think this tree fathered the forest. Come feel it, the stump."

Harry placed his hand on the stump again. The boy looked at him for a moment before walking to the stump slowly, his eyes looking at Orion and Lycaon. "They won't hurt you," Harry said. "My uncles' familiars only attack when provoked… or if you're a fox." Harry sniffled out a chuckle.

The boy chuckled and bent down, kneeling next to Harry. He held out his hand hesitantly, as if he was afraid to touch the stump. Harry's hand moved off the stump and onto the boy's. "Here…" he guided the boy's hand onto the stump, leaving his hand on top of it. He heard the boy gasp.

"It's warm… really warm," the boy whispered.

"As if there's still life in it, yeah," Harry nodded. "In the winter… any snow that falls on it melts immediately."

"That's… amazing," the boy breathed. They both turned, and their eyes met. The blonde hesitated, licking his lips as his and Harry's hands stayed on the stump. "I haven't seen you around before… I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Harry Potter… I spend my time either in the forest or home… I don't go out much," Harry breathed.

With his free hand, Draco held Harry's chin lightly and frowned, "What happened that made you cry?" he asked softly. Harry shook his head. Draco frowned and applied a light to Harry's chin. Harry's face heated softly, and he felt his smeared makeup and tears evaporate away. Draco let go of Harry's chin and glanced down at the bag of makeup. He looked up at Harry, and for a moment Harry's heart dropped as he thought Draco was going to mock him. Instead, with a snap of his fingers, a hand mirror appeared, and he held it out silently in front of Harry.

Harry stared at the mirror for a moment, before understanding what Draco intended. He took the bag and started to apply his makeup again. Ruby mascara with scarlet eyeliner, and a light lavender lipstick that he glided gently across his plump lips. Draco was silent and held the mirror steadily as Harry worked on his face, never talking, or asking questions, just staring at Harry with a soft smile on his face. Lastly, Harry painted his nails with his new rainbow polish, the rainbows swirling around on his nails whenever he moved them.

When he was done, he nodded to Draco, both boys blushing. Draco placed the mirror on the stump and stared at Harry for a moment. "You look… beautiful," he breathed.

"Thank you… you're the first person besides my uncles who told me that," Harry said.

"Well it's true," Draco said, a sort of cockiness. "You are a beautiful boy Harry Potter. Why haven't I seen you at the Academy?"

"Because I'm not a full member… I'm only fifteen," Harry said. "My Dark Initiation is in two days."

"Well, an early congratulations," Draco smiled. "Mine was last month."

"Were you nervous?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I wasn't, Malfoys never are," Draco smirked. Harry smiled and looked down as he blushed.

"I am… I'm nervous that they won't accept me… because of who I am," Harry whispered.

"I accept you," Draco said. "In fact… if you do not mind, if you can do me the honor, I would love to go as your boyfriend."

"Dr-Draco… we just met," Harry blushed.

"And I already know that you are the Fallen Angel our Dark Lord has made for me," Draco smiled. "I felt it when we touched hands…so Harry Potter… will you please be my boyfriend?"

"I…I…" His mind in a twisted fog of emotions, Harry found that in this moment, the Dark Father has given him a ray of happiness. Grasping it, he mentally praised his Lord as he nodded, "Yes, yes Draco I will."

Both boys smiled, their innocent teenage minds leading them as they press their heads together, as their hands interlocked. "Praise our Dark Father," Draco whispered, "for I have my Fallen Angel."

"Praise our Dark Father, for I found my ray of happiness," Harry whispered back. They giggled together and held hands as Draco slowly slipped away. "Where do you live?" he asked Harry.

"The Black's House, about three miles from there," Harry said, pointing in a direction. "I live there with my uncles, they're event planners for the coven. Initiations, marriages, funerals… they do them all."

"Yes, I know where that is," Draco nodded. "I will be there later tonight to show you my familiar. That alright?"

"Yeah, brilliant," Harry smiled.

"Until then…" Draco said, inching closely to Harry until their lips barely touched. Draco waited a moment before closing the distance just for a second, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss that filled Harry with a new life. "You are very pretty, Harry Potter," Draco said. "I'm glad that you are my boyfriend."

Harry smiled in response. Draco's hand drifted from his, and Harry watched as Draco turned and ran after in the direction the mist went. From behind him, however, he heard a crow's caw and saw a second gathering of mist edging around the clearing. "Look at that! The witch-warlock is in love!"

"I wonder if the other boy knows of his oddity?"

"He'll find out soon enough! Let's go see which poor soul he catches."

The mist disappeared, and Harry found that he wasn't saddened by the essence's comments. He was too busy grinning, because he believed that his small fifteen-year-old heart has found love, a love that only lovers like Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius can feel. And that love's name was Draco Malfoy.

 **A/N: Ahh young love…and hatred. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Part III

Part III

"I'm in love!" Harry declared as he walked into his home. "I'm in love! And he loves me!" The familiars rush past him to run towards a roaring fireplace to lay next to while Harry closed the door behind him. The front of the house held an open concept of stairs and doorways. In the middle laid a wide staircase leading to the second floor, which held a balcony that edged around the entire foyer, the balcony was decorated with a lush red carpet that traveled down the stairs, tables upon which memorabilia from Uncle Sirius' and Uncle Remus' travels, and pictures of their families. At the center of the wall, with the stairs leading up to them, was a large framed picture of Sirius, Remus, Harry, and his parents. After his parents died, Harry would spend days just sitting in the foyer staring at the painting. They were so happy back then, the five of them. Harry could barely remember his parents now, but the lost, the hurt their deaths caused were still fresh in his mind. But now, that hurt was covered by love, from the love of his Uncles, the love from Lycaon and Orion, and now the love that filled his heart for Draco Malfoy.

"Harry? Is that you?" Uncle Remus called out.

"It is Uncle Remus and I am in love!" Harry sighed dramatically.

"In love? What happened?" Uncle Remus asked as he appeared on the balcony, leaning on the banister as he looked down at Harry.

The teenager smiled up as he talked loudly, "I met the love of my life Uncle Remus! And his name is Draco Malfoy!"

"Malfoy you say? Interesting," a third voice said. Uncle Remus looked behind him as a tall pale man with a handsome face stepped out into the foyer. "I am sorry to intrude on a familial occasion; however, I have a busy schedule today, and a wife to get back to."

Harry gasped at the man and quickly bowed his head, "Mr. Riddle! I uh didn't know that you were here!"

"Relax child, and rise, I came here simply to see if the preparations of your Dark Initiations," the man said. "And Harry, remember to call me by my Church name given to the head of our… gathering."

"Oh right, Sorry Lord Voldemort," Harry said, calling the man by the name that all heads of the Church are called.

"Good," Lord Voldemort said. "Now, Remus, tell me of the preparations."

"Of course," Remus said. "Sirius is out right now preparing the goat. We've found the blackest and oldest goat we could buy for the night."

"Excellent, it will serve as a perfect conduit for our Lord," Voldemort said.

"Yes, and we've have the perfect place at our property High Priest," Uncle Remus said. "It is the same place where James and Sirius had their Dark Initiation, if you would like to see?"

"I would Remus, escort me," Voldemort said. Uncle Remus gave a short bow and walked down the stairs. "Harry, you will follow us, I have questions," Voldemort said.

"Yes Lord Voldemort," Harry said obediently and waited for the adults to come to the first floor before following.

"If you wouldn't mind my lord," Uncle Remus said at the front door, motioning towards where the dogs ran. "They like to know when we leave."

"Of course," Lord Voldemort nodded, stepping aside to Harry and placing a large hand on his back. "Now Harry, have you thought of all about your familiar?" he asked while Uncle Remus called out, "Boys! We will be in the yard for a bit!"

"No Sir, though I think the essence would rather not bond with me," Harry said. "They like to taunt me, you see."

"The essence taunting a warlock? That's unheard of," Lord Voldemort said. "Are you weak?"

"No my Lord, Harry is far from it in fact," Uncle Remus said as he opened the front door. "Why, by the time he was five, he could easily levitate utensils and even small objects. His powers have only grown ever since."

"I see, that is good to hear," Lord Voldemort nodded in approval. "Then tell me Harry, why is it that the essence, the souls and lifeforce that makes up our familiars, mock you?"

"For how I am, your Darkness," Harry said. "I am sure you notice by now but, some of the others in our Church do not accept me."

"For your homosexuality?"

"For my feminine interests," Harry said. "Draco's the only one besides my Uncles… and you of course, who understands my likes and interests."

"I see…" Voldemort hummed. "Either way Mr. Potter, it is important to move past that. For whether you realize it or not, you have three family names to bare on your shoulders, for now at least. The Potter line, the now ended Evan line, it is quite a shame that the other daughter ended up that way, and the Black line until your uncles have an heir."

"Which we are working on, your Darkness," Uncle Remus said. "However, the potions have not yet taken a liking to me and Sirius… well he is much to stubborn to put it that way."

"How unfortunate," Lord Voldemort said, a look of disappointment on him. "Perhaps it would be wise to remind him of the importance of continuing the Black line. Especially since that same family was so gracious to allow an ex-coven member to join."

"I will, my lord," Uncle Remus sigh, looking a little annoyed. Harry didn't know what the two were talking about.

Uncle Remus led Lord Voldemort and Harry towards the small part of the forest that was on their property. Particularly to a large tree whose roots were sticking out of the ground, and branches knotted together as the trunk looked as though it was twisted by two invisible hands. Lord Voldemort stepped up to the tree and inspected it, placing his hand on the tree for a moment before making an approved noise.

"Good, old magic still flows through it," Lord Voldemort said. "Now, Harry, I am sure you have questions regarding this ceremony? And I would like to know how you've met Draco Malfoy."

"Yes sir," Harry said. "I'm a bit nervous… what exactly am I going to have to do? Is there a practice session?"

"No, there will not be a practice session," Lord Voldemort said. "The Initiation will be simple, if not a little painful for you, it all depends on how well you handle cuts."

"Cut?"

"You will offer your blood to the tree, which will be blessed by the goat's sacrifice beforehand, and afterwards you will add your name to all those who came before you in eternal servitude to our Lord," Lord Voldemort said. "And in return, he will give you freedom beyond your wildest dreams, power to control the skies, and life eternal." There was a preachy nature to Lord Voldemort as he said that, standing taller than normal as he assumed a position of great importance. Harry just nodded, biting his lower lip as he thought about Draco. _Did he add his name and cut his hand too? Can I put my name next to his?_ He thought to himself.

"Now, about your familiar," Lord Voldemort continued. "They are chosen either on the day of your Initiation, or in the year to follow it. It is rare for a witch or warlock to go long without a familiar."

"I've gotten mine a couple months after my Initiation," Uncle Remus said. "Lycaon quite literally just appeared in front of me from the shadows. Your uncle Sirius's Orion appeared to him the day of the Initiation, an hour before it in fact."

"What did my mother and father had?" Harry asked. "What were their familiars?"

"Ah yes…" Uncle Remus cleared his throat awkwardly. "Your mother's familiar was a beautiful doe, gentle and serene… while your father had a stag. Nobel and strong-looking."

"Where are they?" Harry asked.

"Familiars die with their warlocks, Mr. Potter," Lord Voldemort said. "Once a witch's life has ended, so too do their familiars, to aide them in the afterlife as they did in the living."

"Draco was out in the forest chasing the essence, said he wanted to make his own familiar," Harry said. "Is that possible?"

"Highly impossible," Lord Voldemort said. "You should know this Harry. The essence chooses the shape it wants to appear to their warlock or witch. You have no control over their shape."

"But what of who they are?" Harry asked. "Does the familiar have a single personality?"

"Indeed," Lord Voldemort said. "Take my familiar for example, Nagini. She has, and always will be, Nagini. True in the mist of essences, she has been one with them, having only a hint of who she really is, but both in there, and when she has chosen me, she has always been a snake."

Harry nodded softly. Looking around with a blissful glint in his eye, he said, "I wonder who my familiar will be. Would they even listen to me? The witch-warlock?"

"Don't call yourself that!" Uncle Remus snapped. "Of course your familiar will listen to you Harry, you are a powerful warlock, more powerful than you can imagine!"

"He is speaking the truth, but we can speak of your power after you are attending my Academy," Voldemort said. "Now, Remus, what of the rites?"

"Yes your Darkness, as you can see," he pointed to the ground where the grass looked burnt black into a pattern, "we have the necessary symbols ready for the Initiation, and we shall obviously be using our chairs from the main hall for this attendance. The moon's supposed to be full, and the sky is supposed to be clear."

"A perfect weather for the Dark Initiation," Lord Voldemort nodded. "The last one, for a while at least."

"My Lord if I may, your wife and you—"

"Is a private matter," Lord Voldemort said. "You should be more worried, Remus, about producing an heir of your own. If the potions and spells do not work you, then give them to your husband either knowingly or unknowingly!"

"I—" Uncle Remus looked as though he was going to protest but swallowed it, instead just nodding in agreement.

"Good. Now if there are anymore questions, Harry," Lord Voldemort said, switching tones quickly as he turned his attention to Harry, "I will be on my way."

Harry thought. "One question, my Lord," he said. "Is it true? That the Dark Lord will appear at the Initiation?"

"In a form," Lord Voldemort said. "You cannot expect our Fallen Lord to appear at every convert's Initiation, now can you? That is what the goat is for! It serves as a conduit for our Lord."

"But has he ever?" Harry asked.

"Not for a long time…" Lord Voldemort said. He thought for a moment then said, "Your mother's in fact, was the last time he made a personal visit to the Initiation. Of course, he does not make himself publicly known, just in case the False One's cultists are near… but his presence can be felt far and wide…"

There was a sound of a car coming to a stop and Remus smiled, "That must be Sirius with the goat," he chimed in. "If you would like to take a second to examine it, my Lord?"

"Of course," Lord Voldemort said, and the two adults walked away, leaving Harry by his lonesome, staring at the knotted tree, his thoughts turned downward. _You were at my mother's Initiation… why was she so special? What did you want from her my Lord? Did you find it?_

Oblivious to misty eyes watching him, Harry gave the twisted, perverted tree that will be the sight of his Dark Initiation one last look, before turning back and walking to his home.

Harry was in his bed in his room, longing against the headboard with music playing softly in the background as he read. It was his coven's version of the bible, _The Unholy Words of the Dark One_. The time was nearing ten at night, and though Harry was sleepy, he vowed that he would not fall asleep until Draco comes to visit like he promised he would.

There was a soft rapping sound against his window. Sitting straighter, Harry waved his hand and the music stopped as he moved to the window with the tapping sound. Pulling open a curtain, he smiled brightly when he saw Draco Malfoy crouching in front of the window, standing on the slanted part of the roof that covered the first floor. Harry quickly opened the window and helped Draco inside, the blonde pulling Harry into a tight hug. "Missed you boyfriend," Draco purred.

Boyfriend. Harry couldn't get enough of that word! Just thinking about it sent butterflies in his stomach.

"Missed you too boyfriend," Harry smiled. "So, did you get it?"

"Of course Harry!" Draco declared. He took a step away from Harry and gave the younger boy a victorious smirk. Opening his jacket, Draco pulled out his familiar, "Harry, my boyfriend, meet my familiar, Typhon." The familiar was surprisingly small, about the size of Draco's arm, the familiar had skinny body with emerald green scales, four legs an a long neck that led to a flat wide face with fangs bearing out of the mouth. His tail was long and ended at a point. It took Harry only a second to gasp and stare at the familiar. "Is that a dragon?" he asked.

"Yup," Draco smirked. "Was starting to turn into a lizard but I forced it to drink a potion of my own creation. I always wanted a dragon to be my familiar, to match my name, you know, and now I have Typhon. He'll won't be the actual size of a dragon of course, but he still has all the powers of a regular familiar… it's just that he can breathe fire in this form. No wings, however. That's a pity."

"Hello Typhon," Harry cooed. Draco allowed the dragon to jump off his arm onto Harry's bed and the two teens crouched in front of it. "Aren't' you a cutie?" Harry said, stroking the underside of Typhon's head.

"Not as cute as my boyfriend," Draco smiled. "My sweet Fallen Angel." Harry blushed and smiled at Draco. The two stared into each other's eyes, smiling blissfully as they found their heads slowly gravitating towards each other. Harry's eyes closed gently, his heart rushing as their lips moved closer and closer with every second. His first boyfriend and his first kiss in the same day! Truly the Dark Lord was watching over him.

"Stop you perverted horndogs!" Uncle Sirius's voice boomed through the room. The door slammed open and Uncle Sirius ran in with Uncle Remus running after. "Sirius! Don't barge into the door like that, you'll scare Harry!"

"But look Remus! Kissing! They were almost kissing! Not even a day and they're already sucking each other's faces off!" Uncle Sirius cried out.

"Uncle Sirius!" Harry said, his voice high from embarrassment. Both boys felt their bodies were ten times heavier than they are from embarrassment. Harry tried to move away from Draco but found that he couldn't. Between them, Typhon gave a smoky hiss, embers spitting out of his small mouth.

Uncle Sirius stared at it in confusion, "Is that a lizard?"

"Dragon… Uncle Sirius," Harry pipped. "It's umm my boyfriend's familiar."

"Right, well… I guess we have to talk about that, huh?" Uncle Sirius sighed. "Come on two you, time to set some rules." He turned around and walked out of Harry's room, Uncle Remus glaring at him. Giving a long sigh, he turned to Harry and Draco, "Come on boys, we're not angry at you Harry, however there needs to be ground rules."

"Yes Uncle Remus," Harry said a little meekly. He felt the pressure move off his body and got to his feet. Draco followed and the two scared an uneasy look. Harry reached for Draco's hand, and the two walked after Uncle Remus, Typhon following after them, growing in size until he reached Harry's waist.

The two followed Uncle Remus out of Harry's room, and down the corridor to the second floor balcony. Uncle Sirius was leading them to the kitchen on the first floor. There, they sat at the table, Harry and Draco on one side, Draco's familiar behind the blonde, while Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus sat on the other side.

"No fucking!" Uncle Sirius yelled out.

"Sirius!" Uncle Remus said, glaring at his husband. "Honestly, you're worse than a teenager at times."

"I just want to make sure it's out there," Uncle Sirius said. He looked at Draco and said, "Your prick does not go near my nephew's butt at all while he is living under my roof."

"Sirius!"

"Uh… yes sir," Draco said, his and Harry's face a vivid red. Uncle Remus shook his head and patted his husband's shoulder. "Mind if I do this love?" he asked, "Why don't you go and make us a spot of tea?"

"Fine, but I'll listen to everything," Uncle Sirius said warningly as he stood up, giving Draco a glare.

"Right, well I'm sorry Draco, I hope Sirius hasn't… scared you away to put it lightly," Uncle Remus began. "Harry is a very sweet boy, and I would hate it if this… day long relationship would end before it would even begin to bud. That said, if you two are going to start dating, then Harry there will be rules."

"No—"

"Yes Sirius," Uncle Remus interrupted. "No fornication in any way, including heavy make-out sessions, at all. Harry, you are fifteen turning sixteen and are very sensitive to magic. We're both scared that, well, you do not need potions and concoctions like we do in order to form a womb." Harry and Draco paled at the words but nodded. "Don't worry boys," Uncle Remus said calmly, "if your relationship does reach that point, use regular protection and the both of you should be fine until you've decided to try for a child. However, that is only after you are married, understand Harry?"

"Yes Uncle Remus," Harry said.

"Yes, Mr. Black," Draco said.

"Good," Uncle Remus said. "Also, we must know where you both are at all times here, which mean, Harry, no closed doors when Draco is around. Also, we will not more heavily enforce your curfew of ten."

"Okay," Harry nodded. "That's fair."

"Right, and Draco, whenever you come into our home, please use the front door, that is why it exists," Uncle Remus sighed.

"You are not a Romeo character," Uncle Sirius chimed in, sitting down with two cups of tea.

"Sirius, honestly," Uncle Remus sighed. "Anyway, can we take it that you'll be attending Harry's Dark Initiation with the rest of the coven?"

"Absolutely, yes," Draco smiled politely.

"And does your parents know that you and Harry are now currently dating?" Uncle Sirius asked.

"No sir, I have not told them yet," Draco said. "I was planning to after I get home tonight. I don't want to keep secret about this relationship."

"Good," Uncle Remus said. "Though just remember that both of us are very protective of Harry. And Sirius here is like a mad dog with a long leash." Uncle Sirius grinned wildly at that comment. "Don't please, I already have a headache tonight," Uncle Remus groaned. "Now, what time is it… good lord, almost eleven. You should head home immediately Mr. Malfoy. As for you Harry, say goodnight and go to bed."

Harry nodded. He looked at Draco and the two stood up. "Good night Draco," Harry blushed. He glanced at his Uncles and leaned in quickly, planting a chaste kiss on Draco's cheek. Uncle Sirius looked a vivid red but said nothing.

"Good night Harry, "Draco said with the biggest grin on his face. "Can I see you tomorrow, boyfriend?"

"No," Uncle Sirius said, "he'll be busy all day preparing for the Initiation."

"Then… I will see you at your Dark Initiation Harry," Draco said. He leaned in and kissed Harry's cheek, "you're very beautiful Harry, don't forget that," he whispered before moving away. They both shared a huge grin and Harry waved as Uncle Remus escorted Draco out of the house.

Uncle Sirius sighed. He drained his cup of tea and he stood up. "You're dreadfully in love," he moaned out. "I can see it clearly in your face. It's how your father looked at your mother for the first time. And here I was hoping we could keep you as our innocent little Harry for a couple years longer."

"What do you mean Uncle Sirius?" Harry smiled. "I'm still your innocent little Harry, it's just now, I have a very nice boyfriend." He giggled to himself and pranced to his uncle's side, placing a kiss on Uncle Sirius's cheek. "Goodnight Uncle Sirius," he smiled and walked blissfully out of the kitchen.

Sirius sighed and shook his head, crossing his arms as Remus returned to the kitchen. "Harry's on his way upstairs," he said, "and the Malfoy boy is on his way home. Very polite and has a good familiar with him."

"Our boy's growing up fast Remus," Sirius said, shaking his head. "I miss when he was a toddler and we were the two most important men in the world."

"How long has it been?" Remus asked, moving to Sirius and wrapping his arms around the man.

"Nine years," Sirius said.

"Still feels as though…"

"I know," Sirius sighed.

They were quiet for a moment. Remus kissed Sirius's cheek and said, "You know, I was talking with Mr. Riddle today… and I think I have an idea of a potion to fix our problem. The general potions don't work for me so this one is one you'll drink."

Sirius had a strange look. He turned his head to his husband. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well… we have Harry, yeah, but we always wanted a child of our own Sirius, and we're not getting any younger, are we?" Remus asked. "I was just going to suggest that—"

"Nope, no, we know our roles already love," Sirius said. "We agreed that it would be you, we envisioned that it would be you to carry our child."

"But the potions don't work on me Sirius," Remus said.

"They will! Trust me, we just need to find the right combination, the right dosage,' Sirius said. He turned around with a hopeful look on his face and kissed Remus. "Come on love, we had a long day, and a longer day tomorrow. Let's get some sleep."

"You go on ahead, I want to finish my tea," Remus said.

"Alright Remus, love you," Sirius said, and he kissed Remus. Remus watched him go and shook his head as he picked up his cup. Walking to the window, he stared out into the clear sky, watching the stars twinkle. "Nine years," he repeated sadly. "If only you two can see what a wonderful boy your son grew up to be James, Lily. Maybe you'd help me knock some sense into Sirius." Remus pierced his lips slightly as he looked down at his cup. "Ahh, oh well, I'll have to convince him myself." He drained his tea and placed the empty cup in the sink. "But before that, let's make sure Harry's Initiation goes off without a hitch," he said to himself. He closed the lights and walked out of the kitchen. And just as Harry before, he was oblivious to the pair of misty eyes staring at him from out of the shadows, or the vague figure that followed silently in the air.

 **A/N: I was planning on adding the Dark Initiation in this chapter as well, but it would have been too long and too cramped.**


	4. Part IV

Part IV

"Harry Potter…"

Harry woke up with a start. It was the middle of the night, his room was dark except for the few moonlights peeking through his blinds and curtains. Squinting, he reached for his glasses as before him he saw a dark terrible figure, formless yet terrifying, its mouth looked like ripped cloth, there were no eyes, and its arms were skeletal. The creature had a misty look about it, as though constantly fading in and out of this world. Harry knew right away what it was. "You're an essence!"

"Yes… I've come for you, warlock… to make a contract," the essence said.

"Contract? What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I will become your familiar and give the benefits a familiar gives… however I require something from you. Your power and services from time to time," the essence said.

"What kind of services?" Harry asked. For some reason he found that he could not get out of his bed. He was frozen sitting up, staring at the dark figure. It seemed to move, enveloping more of the room as the moonlight faded away, yet Harry could tell that the central figure of the essence stayed completely still.

"Services that will help each other," the essence said. "Ones that will allow both of us to draw on each other's strengths…"

"We'll be equals," Harry said, "basically?"

"If that is what you want to describe it as…" The essence said, chuckling darkly. It's darkness now overtook the whole room, Harry could barely see in front of him except for the everchanging outline of the essence's main body. "Do we have a deal?"

In the darkness, Harry did not hesitate, nodding at the essence, he said, "Yes." There was a moment of silence. The dark shadows encasing Harry's room moved, retreating back to the central body of the essence slowly; the moonlight revealing itself again through the blinds of the windows, giving a soft light to the room that barely illuminated anything. The central darkness stayed, pure shadows and hidden from clear view as Harry stared. It was as though looking into a void that created itself and refused to leave, no matter how much light was pressed upon it. The shadows all collected there in the swirling mass and the essence's figure disappeared into the void. There was a whisper, like a small cold breeze in the wind, and out from the corner of Harry's room jumped an animal, standing in the moonlight. Harry quickly turned on a lamp to stare at his new familiar.

It was a fox. Its fur was a full silver from its nose to tail. The fox stood taller than any other fox from the Diggory's farm, his head almost reaching Harry's bed. Its black beady eyes stared up at Harry as it opened it's mouth in a yawn, revealing a row of sharp teeth. Harry stared at the fox for a while before smiling. "Looks like Lycaon and Orion will finally have to stop chasing foxes," he said to himself. He checked his phone to see the time. _Three in the morning,_ he thought. He looked down at his new familiar, still grinning happily, and said, "I think we'll meet Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus in the morning."

Excited to have a familiar, Harry had a hard time falling back asleep. However, before he knew it, his phone's alarm was going off at nine in the morning, and he jumped out of bed. His new familiar was sleeping, curled around itself but woke once Harry got out of bed. The excited, sleepy teen ran out of his room, the fox following him, and the two went to the kitchen where his Uncles were. "I knew I was smelling something wild," Uncle Sirius said, scrunching his noise. "That is your familiar, Harry?"

"Yup! He came to me last night," Harry smiled.

"Well he certainly smells new," Uncle Sirius said. "The thing needs a cleaning. I can still smell the forest off of him."

"Sirius, be nice," Uncle Remus said. "Harry, congratulations on your familiar, but your uncle is right, he does smell a little of the mist from the forest. And name it, I won't let any unruly animals in my house."

"Yes Uncle Remus," Harry said.

"Good, and today's all about preparing for your Initiation tomorrow Harry, so you won't have time to talk with Mr. Malfoy at all today," Uncle Remus said. Harry frowned, but nodded. He looked down at his familiar and said, "Come on, I guess we should get you cleaned before Orion or Lycaon wakes up." The fox cocked his head and followed Harry towards his bathroom. Harry went through a list of names mentally as he cleaned the familiar, settling on one as he was drying it. "My family has a tradition of naming our familiars after mythological figures, right," he said to himself and the fox. "So I think I'll do the same and name you Loki. That sound good?"

The familiar just yawned but didn't look to disapprove of the name. Harry brought Loki down and introduced him again.

"Loki, huh?" Uncle Sirius said, examining the silver fox. "Works for a fox."

"It's rare you know, for a familiar to appear before your Initiation, "Uncle Remus said. He looked at the fox and said, "I would rather you didn't get a wild familiar as this one but… it works. Now eat up, you have a busy time before your Initiation."

Uncle Remus wasn't lying. Harry barely had time to sit down. Since it was his Uncles who was setting up his Dark Initiation, Harry had to help as well, setting up the chairs religious decorations outside of the knotted tree, as well as spending time reading his scriptures to "properly ready his mind for the Dark One's touch" according to Mr. Riddle. The day seemed to be going a triple the speed, and before Harry knew it, it was his birthday. He was sixteen, and later that night he will have his Dark Initiation.

The boy woke up to a birthday breakfast. Uncle Sirius made blueberry pancakes and stuck sixteen candles into them for Harry to blow out. The boy was feeling a mixture of excitement and extreme nervousness as Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus brought a small pile of wrapped presents to the table once he was done eating.

"Sixteen years Harry, it flew by like an instant," Uncle Remus smiled. "To think that you'll be a full member of our coven tonight… and heading off to the Academy once the school semester starts! Things are finally getting started for you Harry, my love."

"But before that, presents!" Uncle Sirius cheered like a little kid. "Come on Harry! Open them, open them!"

"I will!" Harry smiled, his uncle's excitement flowing into him. He took the top present and ripped the gift wrapping off, revealing a white plain box. Opening the lid, he gasped as he pulled out a light blue woolen shawl that draped over his shoulders easily. "This is perfect," Harry smiled, "I love it! Oh, and I have a shirt that would go perfect with it!" He placed the shawl to the side and opened the next present, which was a light sweater coat. The present after that were a couple books on alchemy and magic, and the last present was a big box. Inside it were pairs of jeans that Harry desperately needed.

"They're all great, thank you Uncles," Harry smiled, hugging Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius. He packed his gifts away and brought them upstairs before he helped with the final preparations of his Dark Initiation.

Night approached quickly as Harry stayed in his room all day. His body starting to fill with nerves, Harry started pacing the room instead of reading the dark scriptures as he was supposed to be doing. Loki followed him with his eyes, sitting on Harry's bed. The moon started to rise, and Uncle Sirius knocked on Harry's door, telling him to dress for the Dark Initiation.

Harry went to his wardrobe and opened it. The outfit picked out for his Dark Initiation was hanging off of a hook. It was, at first glance, a traditional suit pants and shirt, however Harry decided to make a few additions. On the back of his shirt was a cape that went down to his elbows, a deep black color with a red underside to frame against his body. His pants were tighter than usual, Harry wanting to show off his figure a little bit, and feeling a little sneaky, he decided to wear a jockstrap underneath his regular underwear. _Might as well make my Initiation memorable in one way,_ he smiled to himself as he got dressed.

There was a second knock on his door. Harry looked at his watch and smiled as it ticked eleven-fifty pm. Uncle Remus walked in and looked at Harry's outfit. He let out a small chuckle and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders affectionately. "An outfit befitting of a Potter," he said. "Come on, we are ready for you."

"Yes Uncle Remus," Harry said.

Harry gave himself one last look from the mirror, took a deep breath, and moved to follow Uncle Remus, Loki following close by.

Outside, everything was ready. By the knotted tree, a veil had formed, separating it and the rest of the world. The chairs set outside were wooden and old looking, as though they have grown out of the ground itself, vines and leaves decorating the trim and arms. About half the town filled the place, which surprised Harry as he never thought anybody would show. He never attended anyone's Initiation, so why would they?

He first recognized the Diggorys, his neighbors. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory were sitting next to each other wearing important-looking business suits for the occasion while Cedric Diggory, a handsome boy a couple years older than Harry, dressed in a stylish fashion. Cedric looked back and smiled at Harry, who gave a little wave. Beside them were the Finnigans and Thomases, who both had boys around Harry's age named Seamus and Dean respectfully. He never interacted much with the two, nor they them. Harry recognized the Notts, Greengrasses, Parkinsons (much to his displeasure), as well as the Wood family, Mr. Flint and his son, and the entire Weasley clan. There were some other families that Harry did not recognize, however his eyes were focused at the front where Draco was sitting with what Harry guessed was his parents. The blonde turned around and smiled widely at Harry.

The black goat Uncle Remus mentioned was tied near the knotted tree, was a stone alter had been placed with a very large, and very old book has been situated on top of it. Two torches on either side of the chairs gave the only light, along with the moon which hung full over the crowd of witches and warlocks in the night sky. Next to the alter stood Mr. Riddle with his wife, a petite thing with short blonde hair whose name Harry always forget. Mr. Riddle was dressed in his High Priest outfit, which consisted of a deep black robe that draped over his shoulders and angry looking fire that burned around the hem. On the inside of the robe was gold that glinted and glittered in the firelight.

"Don't worry Harry," Uncle Remus whispered. "You'll do excellent."

"We'll be in our seats if you need us," Uncle Sirius said. The two hugged Harry and moved around the outside of the seats, reaching the front where three empty seats were kept. They were right in front of Draco and his parents. Harry stood awkwardly at the aisle between the chairs, his feet feeling like lead. It took him all of his concentration and nerves to take one step.

"Harry Potter!" Lord Voldemort declared, sweeping an arm towards Harry. The attendees all stood up and turned to stare at Harry, some with faces of excitement, like Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, Cedric, and Draco, some with curious politeness, such as the entire Weasley clan, and a few with utter disgust like poor pathetic Pansy Parkinson and her motley crew.

"Come," Voldemort demanded. Harry moved slowly, his feet still feeling as though they were made of lead. Loki followed him, looking curiously at the humans around him. The Diggorys all nodded in approvement, Cedric's smile widening slightly which helped unburdened Harry's load as he felt his feet move easier and easier with each smile he saw. He walked up the entire length of the aisle between the rows of chairs and reached the stone tablet where the old yellow-paged book rested, it's cover reading looking flesh-colored with no words on it. Lord Voldemort eyed Loki and stepped forward towards Harry, "What is that animal doing here?" he demanded.

"That's… that's my familiar," Harry said, looking suddenly embarrassed. "Is he… is he not supposed to be here?"

"So," Lord Voldemort said a little louder, "you've obtained your familiar even before you've became a full member of this coven?"

"Y-Yes sir…" Harry said.

"Truly! That is a sign of the power resting within you," Lord Voldemort said. "A power that our Dark Lord thirsts for and will fully appreciate its dedication." There was an applause behind Harry. The goat bellowed. Harry now saw around them, there were five pentagons marked around the area so that Harry and Mr. Riddle were standing in the middle of them all. Mrs. Riddle moved back and sat down next to Uncle Sirius, turning around the whisper something to Mrs. Malfoy. Each pentagon were a different color, and it only took Harry a second to realize that they represented the five elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and Void, or all that is without. The pentagrams were set up so that, if connected together, they would form their own pentagram, and Harry alone stood I the direct center, with the knotted tree being right in front of the Earth pentagram, and the goat in front of Fire.

"Today, my brothers and sisters, is a day of celebration!" Lord Voldemort announced. "Today is the day when Harry James Potter, son of our departed brother and sister James and Lily Potter, officially and fully joins our Family. I know that I am not the only one who is comforted with the knowledge knowing that James and Lily are watching Harry in our Dark Lord's Paradise." He was silent for a moment, as if on contemplation or respect for the dead, Harry couldn't say. "Today, Harry will pledge his life and soul to our Lord, he will cast away his temptations from the False God and his Angels and instead embrace our Fallen Angel and his devils in sweet dark oblivion."

Lord Voldemort turned to Harry. "Harry Potter," he said, "will you accept your Dark Lord's call? Be Lucifer's servant, add your name to the _Book of Beasts_ , place your blood upon his grounds and forever be marked and connected with the Devil?" There was a sudden gush of wind. The guests all turned to look as the black goat started to belt loudly. "Silence!" Lord Voldemort yelled out, raising his hand. "It is our Lord! Our Lord is here, watching his initiate through our offerings!"

That seemed to calm the people down. The winds died down and Harry turned to see that the book with the flesh-looking cover was now open to a page near the back full of names, the latest one written in red ink being _Draco Malfoy_. "Do you Harry Potter swear to uphold all laws and beliefs set out by our Dark Lord and follow Lucifer forever?" Lord Voldemort asked, producing a large quill with a black feathered end.

"I do," Harry said softly.

"Do you, Harry Potter, swear to follow our Dark Master's wishes without question and obey faithfully?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to pledge yourself wholly and fully to the Dark Lord now and forever?" Voldemort asked.

Harry felt his heart fasten. His skin started to feel a strange coldness. He didn't know why but it felt as though a set of eyes were watching him, eyes that weren't from the crowd behind him. They were lustful eyes, wanton eyes; eyes that made Harry's skin crawl, his heart skipping beats, and blood boil with something he never felt before. "I do," he said, and the gaze only strengthened. He took the quill from Voldemort, who held out his hand. Getting the idea, Harry gave him his free hand. Voldemort held it in a tight grip and produced a silver knife. "With your blood, Harry, you will swear yourself upon our Lord," he said and he dragged the knife across Harry's palm.

Harry gave a gasp of pain and Voldemort squeezed his hand over Harry's making a fist that made Harry's wound bleed onto the ancient yellow paper. The blood pooled and Voldemort released Harry's hand. "Sign, and join us, Brother Harry," he said in an important tone.

Harry could still feel the set of eyes on him. They were burrowing into him, it's open lust and need grabbing onto his very soul. He did his best to ignore it as he dipped the quill point in his own blood and slowly signed his name in the book, the gaze growing more powerful and victorious with every letter. He only turned around when he was done.

He saw him for only a second.

A man of pure beauty with ebony skin and fire-like eyes. Harry could not describe him physically. Only that he knew who the man was in an instant, and the man's handsomeness and beauty had no comparison or parallel. Harry's heart felt corrupted and smitten for all but a second until the man, his Dark Lord, disappeared from view, but his presence was felt by Harry. Shaking, he looked at the others, to see that they only were staring at him. _I was the only one who saw him,_ he thought to himself. _He was beautiful._

Lord Voldemort took the quill from Harry. He placed it next to the _Book of Beasts_ and turned to the coven. "His name is added, a contract has been made between Harry and our Dark Lord! Now to seal his life with the Fallen Angel's, making him one with our coven, and one with Satan's Earth."

"You know the words," Voldemort muttered to Harry as he escorted Harry from the stone tablet to the knotted tree whose trunk looked to be in eternal agonizing pain. Harry gave a short nod. Voldemort spoke in a louder voice when they reached the tree, "Press your flesh and blood against the tree, Brother Harry, and speak to our Dark Father."

Harry looked at the knotted tree. _This was blessed with the goat's sacrifice,_ he thought to himself. He turned to look at the goat and gave a small gasp. For the entire ceremony he thought that the goat was alive and well, but now he could see a deep slit in the goat's neck, dark smoke coming from the deadly wound as it's beady black eyes watched Harry with an advert attention. Harry stared at the goat and swore that it smirked at him with a knowing look. He looked back at the tree and pressed his hand against it.

" _Tenebris Pater, iuro cor meum, et anima in tuo servitio._ _Est vita mea, tua uti, corpus meum, tuum est imperium, et mea magia tua, ad gerunt._ Fill me with your power Father, let your darkness become my being. I belong to you, Fallen Angel, now… and forever."

Something surged in Harry. He felt the tree pulse under his touch, a heat growing wildly in the tree and he couldn't remove his hand from it. The heat rose, and pulsing continued. Harry felt the eyes on him again, those heated lewd eyes of his Lord and Master. He tried to turn around but all he could see was the goat, now collapsed on the ground. His bleeding hand pulsed with the tree, it was a strange sensation and he didn't know what to do. This was never explained to him. Voldemort and the others watched as, quite suddenly, the tree flared with fire, the flames engulfing the tree whole.

There were screams, and Harry could hear people sanding. Draco was calling his name, along with Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus. Lord Voldemort stepped forward, yelling at Harry to remove his hand, but the boy found that he couldn't. The fire had reach him, licking and spitting at his hand and fingers… but he found that it wasn't hurting. "It doesn't hurt!" he shouted to Voldemort. "The fire! What's happening?"

"I've never saw this before…" Lord Voldemort breathed. They both watched transfixed as the fire continued to burn. There was no damage to the tree, its leaves kept on and its branches looked the same, if not charred, but still the flame continued. Harry's hand felt none of it, it felt nothing except for the hot pulsing of the tree that now matched his excited heartbeat.

Then something happened.

On the back of Harry's hand, something began to form. His smooth skin began to change. Black ink bleed onto it, forming a shape while Lord Voldemort and Harry stared as though hypnotized by the flames. The black ink moved as one figure, splitting into two figures that curved towards each other, making an almost perfect circle before it began to take details. Two opposite points became sharpened, pointing at the flat end of the other crescent. The two figures thickened, taking up most of Harry's right hand, forming two black objects. The fire surged, the pulse and Harry's heartbeat was at a feverish pace and, all at once, with a final frantic pulse, it all stopped. The fire disappeared. The pulsing stopped. And on the back of Harry's hand were two perfectly sharpened black horns, pointing towards each other.

The lustful eyes stared at Harry and he turned to see the Fallen Angel once more. Indescribably beautiful as last time, but this time out of the ebony he could see for only a second he saw a smirk of sharpened teeth.

The coven stared at Harry, afraid of what happened. Snapping out of his daze, Lord Voldemort turned from the tree to Harry. "Your hand," he said in a snappish voice. Harry slowly lifted it up and Voldemort examined it in the firelight. He looked at the goat and his eyes widened. Harry turned towards the goat as well and gasped to see that the black goat's horns were gone! "This can't be… it's impossible," Voldemort whispered. He looked at the goat's hornless body then back at Harry's hand. His own fingers brushed against Harry's hand, slowly, methodically, as if he was trying to rub off the ink that made the two horns. But it was impossible, it was as though the tattoo of the two horns were part of Harry's skin itself.

"Brothers and Sisters of the Church of the Blackest Night," Lord Voldemort said finally, his voice uncharacteristically shaky. "Our Lord… Our Dark Lord has spoken to us in this instant. He had marked Brother Harry for his own… Harry Potter… you are our Dark Father's Chosen One."

He lifted up Harry's hand, so all could see his mark. Harry did not know what to do or how to feel about it. A sense of dread began to bubble as well as guilt as he remembered the lustful eyes that were set upon him. He looked around at his coven and saw the smiling faces, beaming with pride as their applause filled the air. Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus looked just as confused as Harry was, yet they clapped with the coven, though Harry could see the pure concern in both their eyes. And then there was Draco. His silver eyes were full of such wondrous pride and happiness as he clapped the loudest and the fastest. On his face was the largest grin Harry has ever seen, which offset the bored, mask-like faces his parents wore. Their eyes met and Harry couldn't help but feeling a little proud, happy that whatever happened caused his boyfriend happiness. With Draco's support Harry was able to look around at the coven, his coven, and smiled.

Lord Voldemort turned to Harry. "What happened?" Harry asked.

"Later, I will explain," Voldemort said. Harry saw there was an obvious look of jealousy on his High Priest and decided not to press it. "You are now an official member Harry, go meet your brothers and sisters," he said over the clapping. Harry nodded and walked away from him.

"Harry!" Uncle Sirius called out, he and Uncle Remus getting to him first, both men pulling the boy into a hug. "Are you alright? How's your hand? Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine Uncle Sirius, just confused," Harry said. "I'm guessing that doesn't happen—"

"No, at all," Uncle Remus said. "We have no idea what happened."

"I think Mr. Riddle does," Harry said, "but he looked jealous."

"Harry…" Draco was standing a couple steps away from Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius, his parents behind him.

"Can I?" Harry whispered to his uncles, who nodded. Harry wormed his way out of their hug and ran towards Draco, the two hugging each other. "Draco! I missed you," Harry cooed.

"I missed you too Harry," Draco said. "You were all I could think about yesterday." Harry smiled in the hug and held Draco's hand when the two separated. He spotted Loki near him and petted his head. "Draco, I want you to meet my familiar Loki. Loki? This is my boyfriend Draco," Harry smiled.

"That's a good name," Draco said, petting Loki hesitantly at first, "I approve."

"I'm glad you do," Harry smiled. "You'll never guess how I found him…"

.

"My my… to think he would pick that androgynous brat. Lucifer darling, I had no idea you've liked them genderless now… or is it really a boy? Or a girl… does not matter. They all die in the end. Shame though… he looks powerful enough."

 **A/N: Oh dear, whoever could that voice be? As always please leave a review and tell me your thoughts, they are what keeps me going!**

 **AnnaMerteuil: Well you saw it! And something else as well…**

 **Kirsty21: I can always count on you to say my chapters are cool :D**

 **Rabid33: I'm happy that you love this version of Harry! And I hope you continue to love this in the future too!**

 **DZ2: Of course Draco has a dragon! How can he not? Lol and at least those eyes in the beginning turned our all right, but the other pair of eyes? Creepy stuff I think…**


	5. Part V

Part V

"What happened to my nephew?" Uncle Sirius demanded.

He was back inside, in the parlor with his husband, Mr. Riddle and his wife, and Harry. Uncle Sirius looked livid, pacing along the fireplace as Uncle Sirius sat in his armchair, a glass of brandy nursing his hands. Mr. Riddle and his wife occupied a love seat across of Uncle Remus's armchair, which had a small table and another armchair to it's right, which Harry was sitting in looking nervously around, his thumb brushing the mark that was now on his hand. He looked at the doorway to see Draco standing there, his parents on either side.

Uncle Sirius stared at the Malfoys and said in a snappish tone, "If you have things to say or want to here this at least sit down!"

"Sirius!" Uncle Remus said.

Mr. Malfoy looked at Uncle Sirius then at Mr. Riddle before his eyes fell on Harry. "It seems proper for you to have a mutt as your familiar Black, if that is your attitude towards your nephew being chosen by our Lord," he said.

"Lucius, sit," Mr. Riddle said, indicating to a free couch. The Malfoys all moved in, but Draco moved to sit next to Harry instead of with his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stared at Draco, as though he had done something very indecent or scandalous, but Mr. Riddle ignored them, instead looking at Uncle Sirius, who was glaring in an annoyed matter at the Malfoys.

"They know our Unholy Bible better than anyone," Mr. Riddle said. "Mr. Malfoy is also a trusted associate of mine, and I would like to hear his thoughts on the matter. The fact that your sons are dating is simply coincidental."

Uncle Sirius gave Mr. Riddle a look but said nothing. Mr. Malfoy smirked smugly at Uncle Sirius and commented, "It would be heartening, as well, to have two pairs of adults who can think rationally."

Uncle Sirius stood up quite suddenly and turned to Mr. Malfoy. "I would ask you, while you are under my roof, to keep your opinions to yourself, Mr. Malfoy. Especially if they are nothing but empty insults."

"Empty insults—"

"Gentlemen, enough," Mr. Riddle interrupted. "Mr. Malfoy, you will keep your tongue just as Mr. Black has requested. Remember, too, that we are here because of Harry, not to banter between each other."

"Of course," Mr. Malfoy said, however he had a look of utter disappointment and snobbery as he looked around the parlor. "However I dare say this hovel better have something to drink."

"Yes, of course," Uncle Remus said. He snapped his fingers and a tray full of different assortments of liquor, a bowl of ice, and tumblers floated in from the kitchen, stopping in front of Mr. Malfoy. "We serve ourselves in this household, unless you are a guest of honor," Uncle Remus said, "Mr. and Mrs. Riddle, what would you like?"

"A brandy if you would," Mr. Riddle said.

"Nothing," his wife said.

Uncle Remus nodded and poured Mr. Riddle his drink before sitting down again. Mr. Malfoy glared at Uncle Remus as he prepared his own drink. Uncle Sirius had to take a sip of his own before he could chortle. Once drinks were served, Mr. Riddle looked around the room before focusing on Harry. "Harry, if you would let me examine your hand," he said.

Harry nodded and stood up. He walked towards Mr. Riddle and held out his hand with the mark. Mr. Riddle took it with his free hand and pulled it close to his face. It was still the same as it was a few hours ago. Two black horns circling towards each other like an endless circle. "These are the horns from the goat we've sacrificed to bless the tree," he muttered to himself, "however it is almost impossible for this to happen…"

"Mr. Riddle…" Harry said anxiously, "can I ask what was supposed to happen?"

"The goat," Mr. Riddle said, staring at Harry's hand, "was either supposed to lay dead or be possessed by a demon or our Dark Lord himself. That did happen, in the beginning. It was going along like it always have… except the fire, and the mark. Those should have never happened to you Harry Potter."

"Why not?" Harry frowned.

"Because boy," Mr. Malfoy stepped in, "your family prowess with magic has been subpar to average."

"Oh, that is complete shit Malfoy, and you know it!" Uncle Sirius said. "You're just jealous because James was always a better dueler than you and next in line to be High Priest!"

"Why would I be jealous of a dead man?" Mr. Malfoy scoffed. "Besides, that wife of his was subpar. Her whole family was. The Evans were an embarrassment to our church, I for one am glad they are gone."

"Lucius," Mr. Riddle said, his voice low and icy. "I refrain you from making such comments in the presence of their surviving child. You are here to give consul when asked for and observed when I do not want to listen to you prattle. Understand?"

Mr. Malfoy frowned. He took a sip of his drink and said, "Yes, my Lord."

Satisfied with his answer, Mr. Riddle turned back to Harry. "Have you seen anything strange tonight? Anything weird phenomenon that would help explain your hand?"

Harry nodded, "Actually yes," he said. "I saw the Dark Lord, I saw the Devil… a couple times actually."

"Impossible," Mr. Malfoy said, getting everyone to stare at him. "It's impossible to think that our Lord would choose to personally attend a random child's Initiation. A child who has no importance or significance to his church!"

"Out!" Uncle Sirius roared, smashing his fist against the fireplace mantle. "Get out of my house!"

"Sirius—"

"No Mr. Riddle, I am sorry, but I will not stand by and allow this man to insult my son or my deceased friends," Uncle Sirius said. "Your son can stay, but I want you two out of my home this instant!" He and Mr. Malfoy glared at each other. His nostrils flared, his eyes bugged out, but Mr. Malfoy stood up, his eyes never leaving Uncle Sirius.

"Very well," he said. "We're leaving Narcissa, Draco." Mrs. Malfoy followed Mr. Malfoy, but Draco stayed by his seat. Mr. Malfoy turned around. "Draco," he repeated.

"I want to stay with my boyfriend," Draco said. "I'll walk home when we're done father."

"Draco you in—fine," Mr. Malfoy said. He turned and left without another word. The parlor was silent for a moment, broken by the slam of the front door. Harry looked awkwardly from Mr. Riddle to Draco, his cheeks reddening with blush. Mr. Riddle cleared his throat and redirected the attention.

"You have seen our Lord, Harry, are you certain?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Harry nodded. "However, I haven't gotten a clear look… I could feel his presence throughout it. He kept staring at me, making me feel hot… warm all over. And when I turn around, I saw the most beautiful man in existence for only a moment before he goes away. It was… exhilarating."

Mr. Riddle nodded, "There are many a witch and warlock who would kill for the opportunity you had, Mr. Potter," he said. "And to be marked like this by our Dark God himself… this can only mean that he has plans for you, plans that might include, no, I am certain that his plans does include the looks you have received during your Initiation tonight."

"But sir, what would He have planned for me?" Harry asked. "I'm… just Harry, a regular boy."

"He had visited your mother, remember that, and if memory recalls correctly, she did not feel the looks you felt," Mr. Riddle said. He thought for a moment, looking between Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius, before looking back at Harry, his hand still in the high priest's grip. "Tell me Harry, what do you know of male conception?"

"You mean when a man gets pregnant?" Harry asked. Mr. Riddle nodded. "Not much, to be honest. I just know that there are potions Uncle Remus takes."

"Yes, however in rare cases potions cannot or do not take effect in the drinker, and during such times it is the responsibility of the partner to try instead," Mr. Riddle said, his eyes glancing at Uncle Sirius. "However, there are some men who, through the blessing of our Dark God, have a natural womb. The fire and the mark could be a sign that our Lord has blessed you with a womb."

Harry frowned. He looked down at his stomach and placed his free hand on it. "You mean to say… that I can easily get pregnant?"

"Perhaps, but we should first do tests to make sure," Mr. Riddle said. "I am just saying that, based on the heated looks, it is quite easily that our Dark Lord has chosen you to carry his child, or a specific child…"

"But I'm only sixteen!" Harry said, pulling his hand out of Mr. Riddle's grasp. "I'm too young to have a kid! I'm far from ready—I just got my boyfriend!"

"That does not matter to our Lord, Harry," Mr. Riddle said in a cruel voice. "You are chosen by the Dark God for some reason and when he calls, you will oblige. Whether it is to be his soldier or to care his spawn, it does not matter."

Draco stood up as though to defend Harry but Harry took a step back. He turned to Draco and quickly went to his side. He looked at his Uncles, who remained quiet, awkward looks on their faces as they stared at each other, unsure how to react.

"To deny that is against now only our Church's laws, but it would mean going against the Dark Lord himself," Mr. Riddle said. He looked at his wife and said, "My wife will perform the tests to see if there is a womb inside you Harry."

Mrs. Riddle stood up silently and looked at Harry for a moment. She motioned for him to follow her and walked out of the room. Harry looked hesitantly between his Uncles and Draco. Draco took his boyfriend's hand and said, "I want to go with them."

"No," Mr. Riddle said. "You will stay here, Mr. Malfoy. Harry, do not keep my wife waiting."

Harry frowned and looked at Draco. He leaned and kissed his boyfriend's cheek and went to follow Mrs. Riddle.

The woman did not talk. She escorted Harry to a corner of the foyer and roughly took off his shirt, almost ripping his half-cloak in the process. Shirtless and embarrassed, Harry raised a hand to cover his nipples, but Mrs. Riddle slapped them away. She ruffled her pockets for a moment and brought out a small vial full of a pink salve. It was thick as she opened the vial and poured the contents on her hand. Without asking permission, she smacked her hand against Harry's stomach. "Ouch!" the boy winced at the icy cold sensation of the pink salve. Mrs. Riddle spread the salve around Harry's stomach and watched. The salver hurt Harry, as though he was laying directly on an iceberg. His stomach numbed and he could feel his blood slowing against the salve as it started to change colors into a rather ugly looking puce color. She nodded and turned to walk back to the parlor, not a care for Harry or his condition in her mind.

Glaring at her back, Harry looked down at the salve and wiped it off his body, his warm hand bringing relief to the icy numbness of his stomach. He just shrugged his shirt on, not wanting whatever residue of the salve to ruin it as he walked back to the parlor.

"I see," Mr. Riddle nodded, his wife whispering in his ear. "Thank you… Harry, you are indeed changed, there is a womb beginning to form inside you."

Harry felt suddenly dizzy. "I… there…" He grasped wildly and Draco rushed to get him, helping Harry to his chair. "Pregnant," he whispered.

"Why do you look worried? You should be excited," Mr. Riddle said. "You have the opportunity that many in our community dream of. To think the Dark God would choose our church to raise his offspring… it is the highest honor Harry."

"I'm sixteen… it's too soon… this can't be right," Harry whispered to himself. "No…"

"Right," Uncle Remus intervened. "I believe that is enough for tonight. Lord Voldemort, thank you so much for your wisdom, if you would allow me to show you and your wife to the door?"

"Yes, that would be good," Mr. Riddle said. "Harry, Draco, I will see you both at the Academy. Good night." Harry was still in shock as Uncle Remus escorted the Riddles out of their home. Uncle Sirius made a noise and drained his glass before moving to refilling it and draining it again twice. Harry felt Draco's arms around him, and he was resting against his boyfriend.

"To think he would have the nerve to say such things to a child," Uncle Remus muttered angrily. "He is a boy! Barely a man, and Riddle is talking of pregnancy? Dark Lord or no, I will not allow Harry to get pregnant at such a young age!"

"I doubt he even has a womb," Uncle Sirius said. "Who knows what that woman did to Harry. She creeps me out, did you notice that she did not say one word to us at all?"

"I noticed that too," Uncle Remus nodded. "In the morning we'll have Molly have a look, I trust her way more than I trust Mrs. Riddle. But for now, Harry, you need sleep… we all do in fact. Sirius, what time is it?"

Sirius looked at the clock on the mantle and said, "By god it's almost two!"

"You are welcome to sleep here if you want Draco, we have plenty of guest beds," Uncle Remus said. "If that is alright with you Sirius," he looked up at his husband.

"Too angry and tired to argue, and they look like they're too tired to do anything too," Uncle Sirius yawned. "Remus, be a dear and bring them to bed? I'll clean up here."

Uncle Remus nodded and brought Harry and Draco out of the parlor and upstairs. Both boys were exhausted, their minds spinning as they tried to comprehend what they've just heard. Stopping in front of Harry's room first, Draco had just enough wits about him to kiss Harry's cheek and said, "Good night Harry," before he returned to trying to comprehend.

"Good night Draco," Harry said, slipping inside his room where he found Loki already sleeping. Not wanting to wake the fox up, he undressed automatically and slipped on a loose pair of pajamas before slipping into his bed. He thought he would be up for hours with his busy mind, but as soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

.

The next morning came too quickly. All Harry could remember of any dreams he had were touches and hot kisses that let his body feeling aroused. Groaning, he got out and moved about his morning routine without thinking. He didn't want to think for he knew if he started to think, his mind would go back to last night and Mr. Riddle's words. And he desperately wanted to avoid that.

Feeling himself and cute, Harry went downstairs to see breakfast was already ready. "Harry," Draco said softly, getting up to hug his boyfriend. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," Harry muttered.

"You know Harry," Uncle Sirius said lightly, "after finding out that Draco takes his tea and coffee exactly as I do, I think you've made a good choice in dating him."

"So that is what gets you? Huh Sirius?" Uncle Remus sighed. "Well remind me how you feel when their month anniversary comes up."

"Remus, my love how can you be so cruel in the morning?" Uncle Sirius pouted.

"Sorry, I just can't get what Mr. Riddle said out of my head," Uncle Remus frowned, "I've been thinking about it all night. I barely gotten a wink of sleep. Sausage, Harry?"

"No thank you," Harry said. "How were you last night Draco?" he asked, turning to his boyfriend.

"I slept fine but I'm worried for you Harry," Draco said. "I mean… what if you really can get, you know, without potions or rituals?"

"It isn't a situation that you should worry, Draco," Uncle Sirius said. "Maybe once you've dated for half a year, but for now the two of you barely know each other. To be fair I am shocked you are still here."

"I love Harry," Draco declared. "I love him and I know that I am going to marry him."

Uncle Sirius looked shocked at Draco and was about to say something when Harry interrupted, "I love Draco too! And… if it comes to it I want to marry him."

Uncle Remus leaned towards Uncle Sirius and whispered, "Teenage romance and first love, be gentle."

"Fine," Uncle Sirius said, "however if it does come to marriage, Draco, your family is paying. And I expect it to be lavish too, also I want an apology for your father's behavior last night."

Draco frowned, "The apology might be hard sir," he said, "My father never apologizes, especially when he is in the wrong. Anyway, I should get going. My mother must be sick with worry for me. Thank you for letting me stay the night Mr. and Mr. Black, I'll see you later Harry," Draco stood up and kissed Harry's cheek. "Love you," he whispered, and he waved goodbye to Harry's uncles before escorting himself out.

"I must say the kid has a certain confidence about him," Uncle Sirius said. "If this thing is a long-term thing Harry, he might be good for you. Of course, no man in the world will ever love you like me or your uncle."

"Of course, Uncle Sirius," Harry nodded, "but my feelings for Draco… I know they're real. And not just something to say. It's like a sixth sense… I know that Draco and I will be together forever."

"Then we better draw up wedding plans," Uncle Remus said in a half-serious manner. "But first, finish your breakfast Harry, I'm going to go telephone Molly and tell her we're coming."

Once the three were done, they've got into Uncle Sirius's truck, with Loki jumping in after Harry, and were on their way to the Weasley's home, a makeshift house several stories tall that looked as though every floor was added on over the years, leaning heavily and only help up by magic. The first thing Harry noticed was a girl around twelve years old at a chicken's coop collecting eggs. "That must be little Ginny," Uncle Remus said. "she's the youngest of our church I believe."

"Until our kid comes along Remus," Uncle Sirius said. "We'll get those potions working yet." He missed Uncle Remus's tired expression as he parked the car. "Molly!" he happily called out as he got out of his truck. "Mrs. Weasley!"

A short stout woman with red hair walked out of the house, and said, "Come inside Sirius! Remus! Though shout a little louder, I'm not sure if the entire town could hear you!"

Uncle Sirius laughed as he closed his door, looking back at Harry and Uncle Remus, "Come on boys," he said.

Uncle Remus shook his head but followed his husband while Harry looked down at Loki. The fox jumped up and Harry caught him in his arms, carrying him into the Burrow.

The door led into a kitchen which had a rather tight fit as most of the space was taken by a large kitchen table that was mostly full of redheaded boys. "Sirius, Remus, you know my children yes? Charlie's visiting, he's actually living in Romania studying dragons there, they have a whole sanctuary for them, would you believe it?. Here are Fred and George, twins, and my youngest son Ron, he's Harry's age I believe, and you all saw Ginny outside collecting eggs for me, yes? Boys, these are Sirius and Remus Black from the Black House, and their nephew Harry Potter."

"Hello Harry," the twins Fred and George said. "You look very pretty, almost girl like."

"Have you been mistaken for a girl often?"

"Have you tried on dresses?"

"Gowns?"

"Lingerie?"

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley said hotly.

"What? We just want to know," George said.

"It's all innocent questions, isn't that right George?" Fred said.

"It is indeed, Fred," George nodded. However, Harry stood awkwardly, hugging Loki close to him as he felt a cold sweat take over. He shuffled nervously as he looked at Fred and George, an anxious feeling rising inside him as he couldn't stay still. "I'm not a girl," he muttered. "Please don't call me that."

"Of course you're not Harry," Mrs. Weasley said softly, "Ignore Fred and George, at times they think they have a sense of humor when really they don't know when they are being insulting." Harry felt a little relaxed by her words. She looked at Fred and George and said, "Apologize!"

"We're sorry," the twins chorused and returned to their food.

"Molly," Uncle Remus said, hoping to change the conversation. "I thought you have six boys."

"Yes, it must have slip my mind," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I do, Bill, who is my oldest, is currently in France with his fiancée's family. And Percy moved out of town…"

"I see," Uncle Remus nodded. There were footsteps coming down the stairs and a second later, a man who looked to be the boys' father came in. "Ah Molly, you didn't tell me we were having guests," the man said.

"You were sleeping Arthur and I didn't want to wake you," Mrs. Weasley said. "You remember Sirius and Remus, yes?"

"Of course I do, how are you been boys?" Mr. Weasley said, shaking both their hands. He looked at Harry and his smile grew even larger, "Ahh Harry Potter," he said, "welcome to the Burrow, and congratulations on last night! Though that was rather a surprisingly explosive ending," he chuckled good heartedly. "Gave us all quite a scare."

"Sorry about that, Mr. Weasley," Harry muttered.

"No, no, it's all good, all good," Mr. Weasley said.

"Arthur, the Blacks are here with Harry for some business," Mrs. Weasley said. "We'll be in the back room if you need me. There should still be tea in the kettle and if not, well, try not to break it like last time." She turned to Harry and smiled, "Come along dear."

She ushered Harry out of the kitchen and into a right homey room with couches and armchairs pushed around each other. There were photographs all around the walls with various Weasleys smiling down at them. Harry sat in one armchair and let Loki hop out of his arms. Mrs. Weasley went to a shelf in the room and pulled down various containers and metal holders as she talked, "Harry dear, your Uncle has explained somewhat the situation that you're in. Mr. Riddle's wife had done a test yes, and said that you have a womb?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry nodded.

"Do you remember the test she did?"

"She had this vial of this pink salve that turned into a reddish purple color when she spread it around my stomach," Harry said. "It was very cold."

"That medieval thing! Mrs. Weasley scoffed. "Half the time it gets the right results and the other half it just detects your dinner. Ahh, here we are…" Carrying an armful of containers, she gave Harry a little smile and said, "I'll be back with a nice drink for you, calm down a bit until I return."

Harry nodded and Mrs. Weasley returned to the kitchen. Harry relaxed into his chair but flinched when he heard Mrs. Weasley yell out, "TURN THAT THING BACK INTO A SPOON THIS INSTANT FRED OR ELSE YOU AND GEORGE WILL BE WISHING YOU TWO WERE MORTALS!"

Harry looked around apprehensively, but relaxed when he saw Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus were chuckling. "She's always like that with her kids," Uncle Remus explained. "Lovely woman, sweet as can be, and a loving mother too, but she does know how to yell when she needs to."

Uncle Sirius nodded.

"Where do you know her from?" Harry asked.

"The academy," Uncle Remus said. "She and Arthur were a few years ahead of us, but they were nice just the same. "Afterwards, she offered to help decorate our home after she married—she also decorated Lily and James' home before you were born."

"She's an expert mid-wife, helped deliver many babies both here at Hollow's Grave and around the surrounding towns as well. Mortal, witches, warlocks, does not matter, she helps deliver them all," Uncle Sirius said.

"The mortal part makes her and her family a little… out there compared to the rest of the Church, but we don't care personally, she and her lot are good people," Uncle Remus said.

"Umm… hello."

Harry looked up to see the lanky redhead that was about his age standing at the doorway. He had a nice look about him, cute freckles dotted his cheeks and nose, his body was lean and long, and his eyes shifted with a nervousness Harry was not used to. "You're… Harry right?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I am," Harry nodded.

"I'm Ron Weasley and… uh can I say you're very pretty?"

"I'm not a—"

"I know you're not a girl," Ron said. "I uh have no interest in girls…" His cheeks were almost as red as his hair from blush. "Can I sit next to you?"

"I have a boyfriend, but yeah," Harry nodded. Ron did not hesitate as he moved to sit next to the boy. The two sat a little awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do. Ron broke the silence as he asked, "Why is it that I've never seen you before in town?"

"I've stayed home most of my life or just by myself," Harry said. "People… they always insulted and bullied me because of my looks."

"But you're so pretty," Ron said.

Harry frowned, "That's why," he said. "I like girlie things like make-up, I care more for clothes and accessories than sports or dueling. And I'm gay. Mr. Riddle says that people shouldn't be bothered by that however… I have a feeling that it also plays a part."

"That's horrible," Ron frowned. "Nobody should act like that."

"They do," Harry sighed. "It makes me a little nervous about going to the Academy, honestly," he said. "I've never been around people my age, except Cedric Diggory, my neighbor, but even then we didn't exactly hang out. And there's Draco of course," Harry smiled softly.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked, a disgusted look on his face.

"Yes, my boyfriend," Harry said heatedly. "Got a problem with that?"

"No it's just that the Malfoys—"

"Relax Ron, Harry knows exactly how Mr. Malfoy is," Uncle Sirius interrupted. "We can say, however, with some confidence that the son Draco is… a little less like them."

"Wasn't what you were saying a couple days ago," Uncle Remus sighed, but Uncle Sirius ignored him. "Sorry to interrupt boys, carry on!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a moment and Harry cleared his throat. "Like I was saying… Draco's nothing like his dad! He's kind, sweet, reasonable, cute—"

"Careful Harry you've only been dating for four days," Uncle Sirius commentated. "Ow!" he winced, Harry turned to see that Uncle Remus had pulled Uncle Sirius's ear hard. _Adults are so weird,_ he thought to himself. "Anyway I'm sure if I introduce you two you'll see that Draco's actually a really nice guy! And Loki likes him too, don't you Loki?" He smiled down at his familiar who gave a soft yip.

"That's your familiar? It's so cute," Ron said. "Way better than mine!"

"What's yours?"

"A rat," Ron said, looking entirely disappointed. "Sometimes I wish a cat can just come along and eat it."

"Where is it now?" Harry asked.

"Sleeping in my room, the lazy sod," Ron said. "I would rather have a fox than a rat any day—Fred and George both have lizards! Those are so much more interesting than a rat!"

Harry giggled and smiled, "Well I'm sure a rat has it's uses besides being lizard food." Ron blushed and chuckled.

Mrs. Weasley came in holding a mug with steam wafting from it. "Here you are dear, my own recipe to calm your nerves, and a little tea added in for taste." She gave Harry the mug and he looked down. The liquid looks much more pleasant than the salve, and when Harry brought it to his mouth, it had a soft sweet taste and went down his throat rather easily. He drank the whole mug in three large sips and gave it back to Mrs. Weasley.

"Right give that a minute to settle in and we should have our results. I'll need to look at your stomach directly for this so—"

"My Uncles can stay," Harry said. He looked at Ron, whose face was fully red. "I'll—I'll be in the kitchen Harry," he said quickly and stood up to leave. Harry took off his shirt and the four of them waited for a minute. He felt a small pinching inside him and winced. His hands went to his lower stomach and Mrs. Weasley got closer to him, "That would be the potion taking effect dear," she said. "One second." She got up and grabbed a hand mirror from somewhere. "This will show us what's inside," she said. "Let's take a peak."

She dragged her finger along the edge of the hand mirror then, with the same finger, drew a large circle around Harry's stomach. Harry looked at the hand mirror and almost gagged as he stared at his stomach and intestine, all in vivid color. "Works like a charm," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Why rely on that old salve when you can just pop a look yourself?" she said. "Now let's see…" she examined the mirror closely, moving it around this way and that.

Harry felt a blush growing inside him as she continued to stare into the mirror, as though his privacy was being invaded. Mrs. Weasley looked for ten minutes before making a noise, "Aha!" she said. "Bloody salves know nothing compare to mirrors, though this is rather interesting."

"I'm sorry but what's interesting?" Harry asked.

"There is no womb Harry, however there's a space, an empty space, where there should be something," Mrs. Weasley said.

"So what does that mean?" Uncle Remus asked.

"It means that it would be very easy for pregnancy potions to take with Harry for one thing," Mrs. Weasley said. "However besides that he seems like a regular boy to me."

"Thank Goodness," Uncle Sirius sighed. "I feel I can breathe easily now."

"Me too," Uncle Remus nodded. He looked at Mrs. Weasley and said, "Molly, can I talk with you privately?"

"Of course, yes," Mrs. Weasley nodded, she looked at Harry for a second and said, "You can put your shirt back on." Harry did so, a smile gracing his face as he too felt as though a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He had no womb, he was a boy, a real boy one hundred percent. _I'm not a freak,_ he thought to himself. _I'm not a boy-girl, I'm a boy. A full boy… there's a space inside me but that just means pregnancy potions will work very well with me. And that's not something I have to worry about until Draco and I are married._ For at that moment he really does want to marry Draco, his love for the blonde so full and pure that thoughts of how he was to become pregnant were far from his mind.

"I have to tell Draco," Harry said. He looked at his Uncle and asked, "Can familiars give messages?"

"Of course, they can, familiars can do anything you need them to do," Uncle Sirius said.

Harry turned to Loki and said, "I need you to send a message to Draco. Tell him that I don't have a womb! But instead there's a space in me that means pregnancy potions work really well with me." The fox stared at Harry for a moment before sprinting out of the room. Harry watched his familiar go, and a small piece of doubt floated in his mind as he thought of last night and Mrs. Riddle. He couldn't understand why she lied to Mr. Riddle and made them all believe that he had a womb. Did the Dark Lord really chose Harry just to get him pregnant? His mind quickly became a swirl of questions that he didn't have an answer to and it began hurting his brain.

"Harry?"

He looked up to see Uncle Sirius staring at him with concern.

"I'm fine," Harry said, lying to his uncle. He lifted his hand and stared at the mark. It didn't feel right. He felt a hot gaze staring at him and turned around quickly to see that it was only him and Uncle Sirius in the room. Frowning, he turned back to the mark and examined it. _Why did you choose me?_ He thought, _What reasons were there?_

"Uncle Sirius…" he said apprehensively, still staring at his mark.

"Yes Harry?"

"The Academy… do they teach summoning?" Harry asked. "Like summoning demons?"

"Of course, they do," Uncle Sirius said. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Harry said, placing his hand down. "I was just curious about what I'll learn there." _And I rather ask the Dark Lord himself about my mark instead of trying to decipher what Mr. Riddle says._

 **A/N: Long chapter is long. But it's full of information! Please leave a review and your thoughts on this work, they always make me happy. Also I have a new Kingdom hearts story out if you are interested.**

 **Wolflover1523: Here you go! Hope you've enjoyed**

 **Fanficnewbee: Thank you, I'm glad that you find my plotline unique and I hope you stick around for the long haul.**

 **DZ2: I have never heard of that book, no. And thanks for your approval on the familiar lol. I was going to go for an owl… but nah.**


	6. Part VI

Part VI

The Academy is truly an impressive building to look upon. Standing imposing against a hill, as though carved straight into the rock exterior, the Academy was a marvelous display of Gothic design. The basic was of a cathedral, its windows wide and tall, statues of goblins and gargoyles guarded the building, staring down in neat rows at all those who would enter. Pillars rose next to each other, all competing to be the grandest with statues and decorated windows, however the tallest of them all was in the center, a massive pillar that twisted into the air, it's brick blacker than night and whose roof was sharper than all others. There was but one window there, a small round window out of which a red light was shining from as though from a flame. The stone and brick school were always hidden from sunlight, from the hill it makes its bed to the forest that surrounds it, only the strongest beams of light at the oddest of angles were allowed to grace the building, giving it a rather earie look as a cobblestone path lined with lanterns gave it the only illuminations from the outside. Thankfully, the lanterns were electric.

As Harry made his way towards the school with a messenger bag around his shoulder, he felt intimidated. That single window staring down from the highest pillar seemed wrong to him, as though a supernatural nature was trying to scare him away. He stopped. Looked to his left and right, and smiled when he saw his two Uncles and all three of their familiars: Orion, Lycaon, and Loki. He felt a presence on his back and looked up at Uncle Sirius. His hand was on Harry's back as he smiled, "Come on Harry, we have to meet with Mr. Riddle now."

"Yes Uncle," Harry said, and they finished their walk down the cobblestone path lit by lanterns, up the few steps carved perfectly from the rocky hill, and to the great set of wooden doors that led to the interior of the Academy.

Some Academies like to boast of how their schools were shaped of a perfect pentagram, how each room was a pentagram, and each connected perfectly together. The builders of this Academy liked simplicity over other things, as well as the thought of originality, hence the name of "The Academy" as in this particular school is the Original One. The inside, of course, had a statue honoring the Fallen Angel in the middle of the main room. He was depicted rather monstrously, nothing like the blur of beauty that Harry saw. Made of marble, it depicted a creature with a human's body and goat hooves and head. The man wore nothing but a loincloth, his hand raised. Harry stared at the statue and felt odd.

The room's walls were a dark red with black trimming. Portraits of old Headmasters and teachers lined the walls in neat rows. Harry felt that they were all silently staring at him, their still gazes latching onto him, knowing that he was new and afraid. Students were already there, walking around in small groups, their footsteps against the polished black floor echoing throughout the large square room. There were some stairs that led to doors and others that led to corners. There were also doors that connected to the floor as well. As Harry looked around, he saw that none of the students had their familiars with them. He frowned as he looked down at Loki. "Are they not allowed here?" he asked.

"Nonsense of course they are," Uncle Sirius said. "They should be! At least they were when Remus and I were here as students…" Uncle Remus nodded in agreement. The three went up a nearby staircase that turned into a corner and had a strange triangular pattern as it was obvious, they were going to one of the original pillars, but not the tallest one. The strange staircase led to a platform with an old wooden door that creaked as Uncle Sirius opened after knocking. It led to a study. The red walls were furnished with bookcases, most full to the brim with thick-looking tomes and texts that made Harry's head spin thinking about it. The windows had black heavy curtains drawn, and the room was extremely hotter than the rest of the school as it had an enormous fireplace with a roaring fire heating everything up. Mr. Riddle was sitting behind an immense desk bent over stacks of paper. He looked up as the three walked in and placed his pen down. "The Blacks and Harry, yes," he said. "Sit down," he motioned to three chairs in front of his desk.

They did so and their familiars sat down next to them. Mr. Riddle eyed them with a frown, "Yes that should be the first thing to discuss—you two may not have heard of the change, however as of six years ago, familiars are forbidden to be in the Academy."

"That's ludicrous!" Uncle Sirius said. "Why is that?"

"Because I have caught several students using their familiars to cheat in exams Mr. Black, and while I will not punish Harry now for having his familiar here, if I see that fox again on the grounds of the Academy then there will be consequences," Mr. Riddle said. The Blacks and Harry frowned but said nothing.

"Good," Mr. Riddle continued, "now, onto your studies Harry. Your uncles have told me that you are quite intelligent in them?"

"Oh yes," Uncle Remus said. "He is very good at Levitation and conjuring. As well as knowing some demonology."

"I see, then that is a good start, yes," Mr. Riddle said. "Shame to think some families here do not teach the basics before sending their children here. Tell me Harry, if I ask you who Lilith is, would you know?"

"She is the mother of demons, sir," Harry answered. "She was the First Wife before the False Lord cast her aside for Eve."

"Very good," Mr. Riddle said. "And if I ask you, say, who Abaddon is?"

Harry thought for a moment. Frowning in concentration, he looked up at Mr. Riddle who had an expectant look on his face. "Abaddon… is an entity of… destruction? Yes, destruction," Harry nodded. "He is the King of Abyss and controls the locusts."

"Very good," Mr. Riddle smiled. "Very good… now, what are your goals for this Academy?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Goals for the Academy?" He asked.

"Yes, what do you expect to learn by coming here, Mr. Potter?" Mr. Riddle asked.

Harry's mind couldn't help but go back to his vision of his Lord. "Summoning," he said. "I want to learn how to summon and contact demons."

"Oh? And why is that?" Mr. Riddle asked, leaning forward. Harry felt his hand with the mark twitch. He did not know why he lied, but he decided to be vague. "To learn what they can teach me," he said. "Hear their wisdoms and see through their riddles."

Mr. Riddle concerned Harry's answer as he leaned back. "I see," he said. "Nevertheless, you will not be learning Demon Summoning for quite some time. First, you must go through the basics like all other students. Demonology will be included in the basics, as well as theory of levitation and conjuring. Projection and the like can be advance courses that you can choose, however you will take Herbology with Mrs. Treadwell for your full duration. Potions with Mr. Snape will also always be on your schedule, even if you do not have the talent for it, however I hope that you do. For it will make your education much smoother. Mr. Snape dislikes idiot students.

"Along with those courses Harry, you will be expected to take ritual theory, destruction arts, as well as History," Mr. Riddle said. "Here"—he snapped his fingers and a piece of paper appeared in front of Harry—" is your schedule for the semester. Please note that for your first year here, the general studies will be the same. You are allowed only one elective from which you can choose from the list here," he indicated at the bottom. Harry looked at the list and read it to himself silently.

 _Basics of Curses  
Choir  
Clairvoyance  
Divination  
Theology._

"Choir?" Harry said questionably.

"Yes, as a new member you are required to attend to the Church every Saturday at the Witching Hour," Mr. Riddle said. "There we have a choir of students who sings songs of praises to our Lord Lucifer and his demons. … I believe it would be good for you to join it as well."

"But I can't sing," Harry frowned. "And… out of all of these, Basics of Curses sounds more interesting."

"Then if that is the one you choose… so be it," Mr. Riddle said, looking rather disappointed in Harry's decision. He adjusted Harry's schedule with a wave of his hand and the paper rested on the desk in front of the boy. "Now Harry your first class starts in ten minutes, however I must first tell you of some rules before you leave.

"While you are in school, magic will be restricted to classroom settings. There will be no foolish chanting, muttering, or spell binding between class or anywhere else on school property. There will no borrowing books out of the library, only those in their last year at the Academy can bring books outside of it. As you will doubtlessly be walking to school, you are forbidden from entering the dormitories set up for students who wish to live here and take their studies seriously Any rule breaking will be faced with the appropriate punishment. Now, your teachers should be giving you your books as you go throughout your day. I suggest you leave now. Are there any questions?"

"Is there a map to this school?" Harry asked, look at his schedule.

"No."

Harry frowned. He stood up along with his Uncles. "Remus, Sirius, stay. There is something I wish to discuss privately with you," Mr. Riddle said.

"Of course," Uncle Remus nodded. He looked at Harry and smiled, hugging the boy. "Have a good first day at school Harry, we will see you when you get home, okay?"

"Okay," Harry nodded.

"Good luck cub, though I don't think you need it, I bet you'll easily be top of your classes," Uncle Sirius grinned. Harry gave him a smile and turned to leave, petting Loki as he passed his fox.

He made his way down the stairs and frowned at his schedule. It said that his first class was Basics to Elements taught by Ms. Samael in room 3R. He guessed that that would be the third floor and looked around the main room as he walked off the strange spiral staircase. He couldn't see a clear indication of a stairway that led to the third floor of the school. He glanced over his shoulder and bit his lip. Turning to the portraits he could feel their eyes glaring at him as he dug into his messenger bag and pulled out a small lip balm tube. He folded his schedule in half and held his hand out flat, placing the balm on the paper.

Whispering, as though he was afraid that the portraits would hear him, he chanted, _"Winds steer my path to my destination without distractions. Winds seer my feet to my destination without distractions. Winds seer my path. Steer my way to Room 3R."_

The balm moved in his hand and spun on the paper until the cap of the lip balm pointed towards a small staircase that led to a wooden door. Smiling, he quickly made his way to the stairs and opened the door at the top, which only revealed more stairs. He climbed them two at a time and kept an eye on the lip balm until its cap pointed to the door on his left the second time, he reached a landing. He went through it and walked into a hallway whose walls were stone and floor a shiny black. The lip balm pointed to the right and Harry walked quickly down, his eyes reading the doors as he passed them. He smiled and pocketed his lip balm when he reached room _3R_ and a quick check with his watch saw that he was two minutes early.

He opened the door and walked into a full classroom.

The walls were a similar dark red as the rest of the rooms, the seats and desks were raised like a set of bleachers all curved slightly and aimed at the green chalkboard on the wall to the right. Next to the chalkboard was a teacher's desk where a thin-looking woman with fierce-looking features on her face.

"You are late Potter," she snapped.

"I'm sorry… but my schedule said—"

"I don't care about that! Students are supposed to get to my class five minutes early! You are two minutes and as such you are late!" Ms. Samael said. Harry couldn't help but notice that she had a rather sharp nose. "Now get into the only seat left next to Mr. Malfoy and kindly remember to come on time tomorrow!"

Harry looked around and smiled when he saw Draco and a free spot next to him. He quickly made his way to his boyfriend and sat down, the two sharing a smile. "She always like this?" he whispered.

"She's actually on a good mood today," Draco whispered back. Harry chuckled. Out of the corner of his eye he could see girls glaring at him, but he did his best to ignore it.

"Now that Mr. Potter has decided to grace us with his presence we may begin. Now you are here to learn of the Elements. This is a basics course, which you will need in order to advance further on ahead. The Elements are key to our magic as they are governed by our Lord's Generals. Water. Earth. Fire. Air. These are the four most basic elements. However, there are two more we must consider. Light and Darkness. Six Elements. Six Generals. Six ways we are blessed with Lord Lucifer's gift of magic. You all should be aware of the elements as they are all present during your Initiation. Yes, six. Though we are told that there are five elements from Lord Voldemort, the fifth being Void, Void is more commonly known as the combination of Light and Darkness. …Mr. Potter why aren't you writing this down?"

Harry was still getting his notebook out as she was talking. Some of his classmates laughed as he was signaled out. Harry felt his face reddened but gave no answer. This was apparently the wrong thing to do as Ms. Samael said, "Oh so you are too smart to take notes I take it? Well then Mr. Potter, if you would list for me now all six Generals, I may consider not giving you detention for disrupting my class!"

 _I'm not disrupting your class woman, it's you who's disrupting,_ Harry thought but didn't say. His mind wheeled anxiously but no names could he find. "I don't know ma'am," He said softly.

"Then perhaps Mr. Potter it would beseech you to shut up and pay attention!" Ms. Samael yelled. "Now, as I was saying…"

Harry felt an awful feeling in his stomach and kept his head down for the rest of class, silently taking notes. He was grateful when a low bell rang throughout the school signaling the end of class. Harry and Draco immediately held hands, their other hand with their schedule as they compared them.

"That was an experience," Harry sighed. "Please tell me they're all not like that."

"Ms. Samael? She's just bitchy," Draco sighed. "But no, the other teachers are not as rude as her… expect maybe Mr. Snape. But let's see… can I see your schedule oh boyfriend of mine?"

"Of course boyfriend," Harry smiled and they stopped in the middle of the hallway to compare notes. Students passed them and Harry couldn't help but feel their gaze on him and his hand.

"Yes! We have all classes together!" Draco cheered. "Then allow me to be your escort, my beautiful boyfriend."

"Of course my handsome boyfriend," Harry giggled and they placed their schedules away as Draco led him. As they walked, an idea popped in Harry's head as he stared at his hand. He looked from his hand to Draco and asked, "Have you ever thought about summoning?"

"As in summoning demons? Yeah, I mean who doesn't?" Draco smirked. "Why do you ask?"

"It's my hand," Harry frowned, staring at his mark. "Even after Mr. Riddle explain it… I still feel confused about it. I just don't know what it means or why I even have it. I just want answers and, as much as it makes me sound like a cocky warlock, I know there is one being who can give me the answers I'm looking for."

"Wait, you don't mean—" Draco gasped. Harry nodded. He turned to Draco with a serious look on his face. "Yes, I do mean that. I've already told Mr. Riddle when he asked me I wanted to learn Summoning. It may be an advanced subject… however I just know I can do it… if I had help of course."

"Yes!" Draco said in an outburst. "Yes! I would love to help!" Harry smiled and hugged Draco, kissing his cheek. "Oh, I knew I can count on you Draco," he cheered. "Though you do know that there will be rule breaking involved, right?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I mean that I'll have to take a few books out of the library to study them at home," Harry said. Draco gasped.

"You're okay with that?" he asked.

Harry chuckled and pulled out his lip balm from before. "I mean I already broke them once already," he admitted. "How else do you think I've found the classroom?"

Draco just smiled. "Harry Potter you are the best boyfriend a guy can ask for," he said. "Come on, we should probably get to Herbology before Mrs. Treadwell gets angry too." Harry nodded and allowed Draco to pull him through the corridors, smiling to himself as he felt a strange sense of happiness and rebellion bubble inside him. He could feel the answers he needed close by, just around the corner in fact. All he needed to do was a summoning ritual. He knew from common knowledge that other warlocks and witches tried summoning the Dark One, and they all ended in failure, however, as he stared at the spiraling horns on his hand, he felt that his attempt would be different. That just because he was chosen, he would succeed where others would fail.

Looking at his boyfriend, he smiled, "I know it'll be dangerous… but I know that we'll be able to do it Draco. I won't let anything hurt you."

Draco smiled, pulling Harry a little closer, "Thank you Harry, and I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

 **A/N: Thanks for all your support! Leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Also, to date this chapter, FFXIV's Pagos took A LOT of my time. …I just really wanted that glowy weapon, you know.**


	7. Part VII

Part VII

Harry breathed in an old scent as he and Draco walked into the Academy's library. A large, overwhelming room, the walls were not walls at all, but shelving upon shelving with windows in-between. The shelves were all full of books upon books, tomes of every subject imaginable. Harry's eyes were drawn upward where, painted in extreme detail, a documentary portrait of their Dark Lord's fall in infamy and rise to Power. In the beginning, their lord was depicted as a beautiful man yet, for some reason Harry could not fathom, their lord's body changed, gaining the goat-like features his coven and others recognize with him. For some reason that made Harry frown as he stared at the half-goat half-man depiction of his Dark Lord. He didn't stare long, however, as Draco pulled his hand softly and they walked further into the library and towards the maze of shelves and reading tables that made up the room.

The two walked up to a large circular desk with books and a large open ledger as well as a couple reading lamps for light. Behind the desk was a rather tall, and rather large, librarian who looked very interested in her Tupperware of food than the people around her waiting for help. Draco cleared his throat a couple times until the librarian noticed him.

"Yes, what do you want?" she asked, shoveling a fork full of broccoli into her mouth.

"We're looking for the section of books on summoning, ma'am," Draco said.

"Second floor, twelfth bookcase," she said, pointing her fork towards a spiraling staircase. "Under 'S' for Summoning."

"Thank you, ma'am," Draco said and he pulled Harry away from her. They made their way to the spiral staircase. As if going through a secret entrance, they arrived at a floor that Harry never noticed from the first one. This floor again had the same layout and same elaborate ceiling art, however the floor only edged around the walls, about ten feet out, leaving room to walk and to have some shelves and reading tables. The edge had a wooden banister and over it Harry could clearly see the second floor and, looking up, he could swear he could see four more floors. The two walked towards the nearest shelf and Harry pointed to a gold plaque on the dark wood with a very fancy _1_ carved into it. "At least they're numbered," Draco said. "Come on boyfriend of mine."

"Following," Harry smiled. They walked along the bookshelves, counting under their breath until they saw a plaque with _12_ "This row," Harry said and he walked into it and turned to see the _S_ section of the library.

Draco looked at his wristwatch and said, "Our free period ends in half an hour, after that we have to be at our last class."

"What was that again?" Harry asked, half listening as he began looking through the books, reading the titles on the spines.

"Basics of Demonology taught by Mr. Riddle," Draco said.

"Oh joy," Harry sighed.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, it's just that there is something about Mr. Riddle that rubs me the wrong way, if that makes sense," Harry said. "Like he's hiding something."

"Hiding something? What could he be hiding?" Draco asked. "Mr. Riddle has been Lord Voldemort for the last ten years!"

"I know but still… it's just a vibe I'm getting from him," Harry sighed. "Know what? Never mind, let's forget it for now. My worries will be gone as soon as we summon the Dark Lord." Draco looked as though he still wanted to talk about it, but Harry gave him a look that made it clear they won't talk about it for now. Instead the two spent their break looking over the shelf, pulling out any books that looked as though it will pertain information they need. Draco skimmed through some books while Harry stuffed one or two into his bag for later reading. One book in particular was a reproduction of a journal named _Dealing with the Devil_ by a man named Gilderoy Lockhart.

When their period was over, the two quickly made their way out of he library and Draco led the way to Mr. Riddle's classroom.

The classroom was in one of the school's towers. Harry's legs ached as he and Draco climbed the seemingly never-ending staircase along with their classmates towards Mr. Riddle's classroom. The room itself had six sides, even though the tower was a perfect circle, and the desks were all centered around the usual chalkboard and teacher's desk. There were windows, but they were covered by heavy curtains, and a fireplace was roaring with an unearthly green fire that gave the room a green glow. Mr. Riddle wasn't in the room when the students arrived. Harry and Draco sat in the front.

Harry caught a glimpse of Ron and smiled and waved at the boy, who smiled back before moving to the back of the classroom while the Parkinson and her gang snickered. "Look at that, the boy-girl thinks it can be here," she sneered. Her gang and a couple other students laughed while Harry glared at her.

"Aww look, it's angry, what's it going to do? Yell?" Parkinson laughed. She took a step towards Harry and raised her hand threateningly, "I told you freak," she hissed, "if you enter my Academy, we will kill you."

Harry flinched for whatever curse Parkinson would cast but it never came. Instead there was a shriek and when Harry opened his eyes, he saw Parkinson dangling by her hand in the air. Mr. Riddle was standing at his desk now, Harry never even heard him come in. "Miss Parkinson," Mr. Riddle sighed, "even though we are in a classroom environment, class has yet to start. I would wish to remind you of the Academy's rules on magic… now since this is a basic's course, I see no reason of why you would require both hands."

Mr. Riddle waved his hand, muttering under his breath, and Harry gasped when he saw Parkinson's other hand was thrust in the air, rusty-looking shackles binding them together, her left hand was in a strange case rendering it useless. She looked as though she was in pain, not bad, but reasonably mild as she fell to the ground. Mr. Riddle saw Harry staring and said, "This is what happens, Mr. Potter, when you are caught breaking rules. I pray that you are more elusive than Miss Parkinson here."

Harry stared at Mr. Riddle, confused, but nodded softly as he did not know what else to do. Pansy Parkinson gave Harry a glare as she moved to the only empty seat left, her hands cuffed in front of her. Mr. Riddle waited until all had their notebooks out before snapping his fingers. "These texts will be required for every lesson, pray to remember bringing them," he said as old looking tomes appeared on every desk. Harry picked his up and read the title which was simply _Demonology_.

"Now, to hope that you all are not complete idiots and imbeciles, which one of you can tell me what exactly the study of Demonology is, and please do not simply tell me it is the study of demons," Mr. Riddle said. "Potter! Please share with us what you expect to learn in this course."

Harry flinched in shock on being called upon but recovered quickly. _I'll need to be an expert in this course for my goals,_ he thought to himself. "Demonology is, like you said sir, the study of demons, as well as a study of the demons' history, characteristics and traits… and how to deal with them if you encounter them. At least… that's how I think it is, sir."

"And your thoughts would be correct Mr. Potter," Mr. Riddle said. "I am glad to see that the Dark Lord has not chosen an idiot to bear his mark. As Mr. Potter said, in this class you will be learning of the history and characteristics of demons, including their classifications, their hierarchy compared to the Dark Lord, and, if you ever come in contact with them, how to interact with them." His tapped the chalkboard and a piece of chalk started to write by itself.

"We all know about the Dark Lord Lucifer," Mr. Riddle said, "He is our Lord, the Fallen Angel, and the one to lead us in victory against the False One at the end of time. We are all His mortal children, and our magic is a sign of our contract with Him. He is also known as the Father of Evils… however, Ms. Greengrass, does that mean that he is the literal and biological father of all demons in existence?"

Harry turned to look at the only pretty-looking girl in Parkinson's group. She looked hard in thought for a moment before saying, "Yes?" Which caused Harry to silently snicker.

Mr. Riddle frowned. "What are your parents teaching you nowadays? Mr. Potter, can you correct her?"

"Yes sir," Harry nodded, knowing the answer. "No, The Dark Lord isn't the biological father of all Demons. He is only the father of the First Brood. The same can be said about Lilith, she is known as the Mother of Demons but only because she gave birth to the first one."

"Correct Harry," Mr. Riddle said, looking proud. Harry felt weird by that look of pride but swallowed it away. "Our Lord is not the biological Father of all Demons, a common mistake spread by the followers of the False One. However, as Harry said, the Dark Lord is father to some demons, the most powerful ones. Demons existed before our Lord, however it was our Lord who brought them together. In this course, we will begin by learning the hierarchy of demons, from the Dark Lord to his Six Generals, The Lords, and the rest… there are too many to list here for an introduction course…"

Mr. Riddle spent the rest of class going over what they were going to learn, being more of a lecturer as Harry and the class did their best to take notes as he talked. By the end of the lesson, Harry had a detailed list of the first three tiers of the Dark Lord's hierarchy, the Dark Lord, his Six Generals and then the Six Lords. Harry's hand was feeling cramp from the quick writing he had to do as Mr. Riddle did not like taking breaks during his lecturing. As the rest of the class were packing to leave, Mr. Riddle called Harry's name. "Mr. Potter, a word if you please," he said.

Harry and Draco shared a concerned look as Harry shouldered his bag to walk towards Mr. Riddle as the rest of the class left. "Mr. Potter, remember what I told you this morning about the rules?" Mr. Riddle asked.

"Yes sir," Harry said.

"And how magic is not allowed in the hallways or in-between classes," Mr. Riddle said.

"Yes sir," Harry said.

"Then why, pray tell, did you disobey that rule only minutes after I inform you of it?" Mr. Riddle asked. He snapped his fingers and Harry's lip balm appeared as well as his schedule. "Magic always leave a scent that can be traceable Harry," he said. "I advise you to be keener and subtler the next time you decide to perform magic. I am letting it slide today as it was a simple 'point me' spell. Be warned, however, that I and the teachers will not be so merciful the next time."

"Yes sir," Harry said.

"Good. Now, the day is over, and I believe you have homework to do. Best go home and do it Mr. Potter," Mr. Riddle said. Harry nodded and moved quickly to leave the classroom. Draco was waiting on the stairs and Harry grabbed his hand to pull him down.

He didn't feel safe to talk until they were mostly down. "He knew I used magic to find my first class," Harry said. "But he didn't punish me. Instead he just warned me to be subtler about it. I thought I was being subtle!"

Draco frowned, "At least he didn't find out about the books," he whispered.

"Yeah, that's true," Harry nodded. He looked at Draco and smiled, "So you never told me… how far is it from my house to yours?"

"Oh, it's not too far," Draco shrugged. "A twenty minute walk or so through the woods. It's easy. Why is that?"

"I just don't want to feel guilty by putting you out of the way Draco… by asking you if you want to come home with me," Harry said. "We can look over the books. See what we need."

"That sounds brilliant Harry and it's no problem at all," Draco smiled, kissing Harry's cheek. "Come on, let's hurry to your house then."

Smiling, Harry agreed and the two sped down the rest of the stairs, out of the tower, into the main room of the Academy, out the front door, and down the cobblestone path into the forest. Harry instantly found his way and took lead as they ran through the trees, ending up half an hour later at the back door of the Black House.

"Uncle Remus! Uncle Sirius! We're home," Harry called out as the two boyfriends walked into the home. "I brought Draco with me, I hope that's okay."

The familiars greeted them first, Loki in particular happy to see Harry as he and the two dogs followed Harry and Draco into the kitchen.

"What's that Harry?" Uncle Sirius yelled out. "We're in the office!"

"I brought Draco with me and we're going to be doing homework," Harry yelled loudly. "That okay?"

"Sure! Orion! Keep an eye on them, will you?" Uncle Sirius yelled back. Harry rolled his eyes as he opened his bag and pulled out the books they borrowed from the library. "Thank goodness they decided not to give us actual homework the first day," Harry said. "Give us more time to actually do important things."

"So what type of ritual should we be looking for, boyfriend?" Draco asked, taking one book from the small pile Harry made. "I feel not any summoning ritual spell will do."

"You're right," Harry said. "We have to find the strongest summoning ritual possible… I'll start with this one," Harry said, picking up one book. The two gotten comfortable and began reading their books. The two spent most of the afternoon reading the small pile of books, an open notebook in front of both of them, the two taking notes. Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus walked into the kitchen an hour later and Uncle Sirius smiled, "How diligent the two of you are," he commented. "I remember when your uncle and I were dating Harry, homework sessions were mainly spent studying the other's body. Nice to see you two actually working instead."

"Thank you Uncle Remus," Harry said, not looking up at his uncle. "Uncle? Do you know if we have spear thistles in the garden?"

"Spear thistles? Why yes, we should have them, though I cannot fathom why you would want to know," Uncle Remus said.

"Oh no reason," Harry hummed.

Uncle Remus watched his nephew for a moment before nodding it off. He and Uncle Sirius left Harry and Draco alone for the rest of the afternoon, which the two spent reading their books and sharing what they've learned. It was starting to get dark outside and Harry started on the journal, his third book. Uncle Sirius walked in and said, "Alright boys, it's time for Draco to go home."

"What?" Harry said, looking around. "Impossible!"

"No, it is not Harry," Uncle Sirius said. "It's getting dark out and I need to get dinner ready. I also do not want to call your parents again Draco, they're dreadful over the phone."

"It's okay Mr. Black, I'm mostly done anyway," Draco smiled. He handed Harry his notebook and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow boyfriend," he said.

"I'll see you tomorrow Draco," Harry said. "Have a good night."

"I will, you sleep too okay?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and kissed Draco's cheek. He followed Draco to the door and whispered, "I'll look over your notes. I'm sure we can find everything we need soon."

"Good but you need your sleep, my dear… can I call you dear?" Draco asked. "Because you are dear to me."

"Of course Draco!" Harry smiled. They shared a sweet, slow kiss on the lips, both of them smiling innocently in it as Draco pulled away. "Good night my dear," he said.

"Good night my boyfriend," Harry smiled. He watched Draco walk away until he couldn't see the blonde anymore before he closed the door. Turning around he screamed as he saw Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius watching him from the stairs.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Just watching you acting cute and innocent," Uncle Sirius said.

"Remember when we were that chaste?" Uncle Remus sighed. "Anyway Harry, I just wanted to ask how your first day of school was."

"It was good," Harry hummed. "Some of my teachers are eccentric… but I didn't get into any trouble yet."

"That's good," Sirius said. "It's important to keep up on your studies Harry, but that shouldn't mean you can't have some fun too. The Academy has many clubs and sports teams. You should consider joining one."

"I will Uncle Sirius," Harry said. "If you don't mind, I'm almost done as well and I just want to finish it before dinner so I'll be in my room."

"Of course Harry," Uncle Remus said. "We'll call you when it's ready." Harry nodded and ran to the kitchen, gathering the books and his belongings before making his way quickly to his room where he continued reading the journal.

"… _beauty of unspeakable traits. Dark-skinned and muscled, a true Adonis to rule us all, our Lord Lucifer's wings are pure with power that brings about a strong need to serve at the sight of his powerful, beautiful form. No goat-headed descriptions can fully describe my love."_

This phrase caught Harry's attention. _She's describing the vision I saw!_ He realized. Shoving the other books away, he began reading with a fevered passion that made his body feel hot as the witch continued to describe the intimate parts of their Lord and how the two met and continued to meet. When he was called for dinner, he brought the journal with him and continued to read as he ate, lost in the witch's words and her continued meetings with the devil. It was late at night, pass the witching hour, when Harry finished the journal. He stared at the mark on his hand and for the first time felt excited about it. The journal had miraculously given him almost everything he needed. Now he just had to talk with Draco and prepare.

.

It took the two a full week to gather everything they need. Spear thistles, mandrake roots, blood of various kinds… gemstones full of power, and last a place of power and closeness to the Dark Lord. Harry chose his stump, the stump of the One Tree, for the spot of their summoning. It was a Saturday night, the moon was full, and its light was shining down on them as Harry marked the stump, drawing a large pentagram on it while Draco surrounded it with candles. When Harry was done with the pentagram, he looked at his boyfriend who just finished lighting the candles. "We need to bless the pentagram with virgin blood," Harry said. "Why it always have to be virgin I'll never know," he sighed.

"One second, I have my knife somewhere," Draco said. Both were dressed in dark robes, their faces hooded as a mist began to gather around them, the essence watching silently, curiously. He searched his pockets and pulled out a short silver dagger. "I uhh… borrowed it from my mother," he said.

"It's okay Draco, we're borrowing a lot of things for me to get my answers," Harry said. He checked his list and took a breath, "It'll take a bit of blood," he said. "Maybe using both of ours will be easier."

"Sounds like a plan," Draco said. The two gotten onto the stump and stood in the middle of the pentagram.

"We pour our blood in the middle, then move off as we begin chanting," Harry said. "That way we don't accidently fall into Hell when the portal opens." Draco gave a nod of understanding and took his knife. "Cut me first," Harry said.

Draco took Harry's left hand and kissed it, "I'm sorry," he whispered before he rested the edge of the knife against Harry's hand and slashed it quickly. Harry gasped in pain, his face contorted as he squeezed his hand to pool the blood onto the stump. Draco did the same with his and soon his blood joined Harry's. They whimpered in pain as their blood pooled together, blending as one in the center of the pentagram.

"That's enough," Harry said. They quickly jumped off the stump and Harry took Draco's bleeding hand. " _Flowing blood stich your wounds skin grow and cure your woes."_ The cut on Draco's hand started to heal itself, the blood clotting quickly and skin stitching itself back together. Draco did the same with Harry's hand and they kept their hands held while they held their free hand to the stump and started chanting.

" _Blood of Virgin mix with our offerings, mix with the earth, the fire, the water and wind, mix with the void made of light and darkness. Mix with the world our Lord gracefully blessed us and connect our worlds! Demons of the deep we call upon you, Lord of Night, Lord of Fire, we call upon you. Come to us, accept our offerings and take corporal form!"_ The candles' small flames burst into life as the blood pooled in the center spread out along the pentagram. Draco glanced at Harry and bit his lip. The essence around them started to act wildly, the mist becoming thick as in the center a circle of fire appeared. Harry took over and spoke. _"Lucifer! You who marked me! I command you to come. Appear out of the portal, Dark Lord of Fire, Fallen Angel, come to me in your true form! Shed your goat head and hooves and come to me! Come and answer my call!"_

Harry's voice echoed in the forest. The candles' flames burnt violently, turning into an eerie green that gave everyone a deathly glow. A tense silence filled the area. All eyes were on the circle of fire in the center of the stump. Nothing happened for a moment until, suddenly, a hand thrust out of the portal, slammed on the stump and pulled as though dragging his body out of it. The demon slowly appeared, pushing himself out of the portal. He was dressed somewhat revealingly, leather strips that left little to the imagination, yet he was still somehow decent and regal looking as he now stood in his full frame, staring at Harry and Draco with red eyes.

The demon was beautiful, just as Harry remembered and was described. His skin was obsidian, looking black as night and incredibly smooth with muscles and power. His hair was short, with no horns showing, yet on his back were two beautiful feathered wings, the feathers a mixture of black and white looking as though stolen from a raven and dove.

Harry could feel his hand pulsing at the demon's sight and presence. Draco's hand squeezed his other and he glanced at Draco to see the blonde grinning madly. "We did it," he whispered.

"Yeah," Harry said. He cleared his throat and looked at the demon on the stump of the One Tree. "Lucifer!" he called out.

"Hmm?" The demon said, looking at Harry.

"You will answer my questions," Harry said, showing the demon his mark.

The demon stared at Harry's hand, his red eyes going from an inquisitive look, to shock, then glee in a span of ten seconds. "My my… so you're Harry Potter," the demon purred. "Tell me Potter, why have you tried to summon my Father?"

"F-Father?" Harry gasped.

"Indeed," the demon laughed. "Why, do you not know who I am? No clearly not from the look on your face. Well mage, I will tell you. I am the Lord of Fire, Prince of Darkness and the Inferno. My name is Blaise and I was birthed from Lord Lucifer himself!"

 **A/N: He's hereeeeeeeeeeee. And now the romance and troubles can truly begin.**

 **fanficnewbee: Their relationship is supposed to be super cute and innocent. But now that Blaise is here, all of that is going to change.**

 **Elektra107: Thank you very much I am happy that you are enjoying it.**

 **Mizzrazz72: I'm sure they knew that Harry could handle themselves. Besides, they were a bit too busy with their meeting with Mr. Riddle.**

 **AnnaMerteuil: Here it is!**

 **Rmiser1994: Yeah a lot of teachers in the Academy are eccentric. Between you and me, I don't trust that Mr. Snape person! I mean he doesn't even appear onscreen yet! So weird.**


	8. Part VIII

Part VIII

Harry and Draco stared in awe. The son of the Dark Lord… they've summoned the son. Harry couldn't help but feel disappointed as their week's effort was for nothing as the two stared at the scantily clad demon. He fell to his knees which caused the demon to smirk. Harry's hands shook as he moved them up to stare at his mark, tears starting to fill his eyes. "We failed," he said in a weak voice. "Draco… we failed to summon him!"

"Harry, it's okay," Draco said.

"We've done everything—everything! I fricking bled for the summoning!" Harry cried out. "And we didn't even get Lucifer!"

"Ha! Was that your goal mage?" the demon Blaise laughed. "Summoning my father?"

Harry frowned while Draco squeezed his hand. "How do we know that he even is your father, demon?" he asked.

"Easy… why don't we have the marked one describe him?" Blaise smirked. "Well cutie?"

Harry looked up at the demon. "You want me to describe Lucifer?" he asked.

"Correct mage," Blaise nodded.

"He's beautiful," Harry said automatically. "Indescribably so. His skin is black as obsidian like yours… with eyes that burned with the passion of Hell… I haven't really gotten a good look at him but I know that our Lord is extremely physically strong."

"Yes my father is," the demon smirked, "and he bore me to be his perfect heir. In every way like him with no other stupid demon or human's D.N.A. to get in the way."

"So our Dark Lord gotten himself pregnant by himself and gave birth to you?" Draco asked.

"Indeed, and why shouldn't he? After all Father should not lower himself to mate with humans or demons when creating his perfect heir," Blaise smirked.

Harry looked up at the beautiful demon. He took a breath and took a step forward. "Lord Lucifer is your father," he said.

"Correct mage."

"Then… you should know what this is," Harry said, holding up his hand to Blaise. The demon moved faster than either Harry or Draco could react. Blaise took hold of Harry's hand. A surge of heat ran through Harry's arm causing him to gasp. Blaise pulled Harry's hand closer and examined the two black horns turned towards each other.

"Of course I do," Blaise said after a while. "That is my father's mark. He has chosen you, Harry Potter, for a very important task."

"That is why I've summoned you," Harry said with a fake confidence. "Our High Priest, Lord Voldemort, refuses to tell me your Father's purpose of choosing me. So, tell me, Blaise, Heir of Hell and Prince of Darkness and the Inferno, why did your father choose me?"

Blaise stared at Harry's mark before looking up at the small boy. Grinning, he said, "You know Harry, up close I have to say you are very beautiful, more beautiful, in fact, then all women in existence both on Earth and Hell."

"I am not a girl!" Harry yelled instinctively, trying to pull his hand out of Blaise's but fail.

"Of course, you're not, girls are annoying and disgusting and too whiny," Blaise said. "I rather have a boy who's smooth and gentle, perfect for rough treatments."

"I have a boyfriend—and this is not what I wanted to talk about!" Harry said heatedly. Blaise looked disheartened as he looked between Harry and Draco. Harry got his attention again when he demanded, "Why did your father put this mark on me."

"Hmm I don't know," the demon shrugged.

"You don't know?" Draco said angrily, "What do you mean you don't know!"

The demon Blaise looked over at Draco now, smiling lewdly, "Don't worry Draco Malfoy, I'll share my love with you too."

"That is not what we're after!" Draco fumed angrily, now openly glowering at the demon. "Demon! We summoned you, you are in our summoning circle, you have to obey our commands!"

"Oh?" Blaise said, licking his lips slightly as he looked between the two of them. "The mages believe they can command me… very well, I'll play along."

Harry was starting to get irritated. He forced himself to take a breath and looked at the beautiful demon. "Do you know why your father marked me?" he asked simply.

"I thought I told you sweet mage," Blaise purred. "No. I do not keep up with how my father treats his worshipers… whether he marks them or not it is none of my business. However, there are some things I can tell you Harry."

"Like what?" Harry asked. Blaise smirked and pulled Harry's hand closer, forcing the boy to stumble forward, almost stepping onto the stump.

"Well… for one, my father is a very bad father… having such a cute boy all to himself… and to think he wanted to break up this cute couple," Blaise chuckled. "Mage, you've mentioned a High Priest, correct?"

"Yeah… Mr. Riddle," Harry said apprehensively.

"What did he tell you about my father's mark?" Blaise asked.

Harry glanced at Draco. The taller teen quickly got to Harry's side and grabbed his free hand. Feeling is boyfriend's heat gave Harry the courage to speak freely without any hesitation to the demon. _As long as he's with me, I'll be safe,_ he thought to himself. Looking at Blaise, he said, "Mr. Riddle… Lord Voldemort told me, told us, that I was picked by the Dark Lord, by your father, chose me in order to… in order to get me pregnant. My mother has saw him too however she did not feel the way I felt. Mr. Riddle… he had his wife do this test on me, smearing this disgusting gel or something on my stomach and use that to say that I have a womb! But the next day we went to Mrs. Weasley and she didn't see anything," Harry explained.

"I see…" Blaise said, looking strangely thoughtful. "But why would he… Harry, let me touch your stomach."

"Excuse me—" Blaise's free hand moved and pressed against Harry's stomach. Draco and Harry protested but the demon ignored them. His hand glowed a fierce red and Harry felt a heat inside him that boiled and brewed. He winced in pain, but Blaise did not seem to care as the boiling heat continued inside Harry, spreading out until his entire torso felt as though it was on fire. Then, as soon as Blaise removed his hand, it stopped. "Nope, no womb… however there is a space for it, which some male mages naturally have. However…" Again his hand pressed against Harry and the boiling pain returned. Harry screamed and Draco moved to pull Blaise's hand off—however as soon as he stepped towards the demon a third arm burst out of nowhere and grabbed Draco's hand in an iron-tight hold.

"I swear Draco darling, I will pay attention to you too but right now I'm busy with sweet Harry," the demon said. "Kindly wait."

"Bastard," Draco cursed.

"Bastard?" Blaise laughed. "Please, if you actually did summon my father, and the goal was to impregnate Harry, then he would have burnt you to ash and just take sweet Harry here. Compared to that devil, I'm a sweet angel." Finding his comment funny, Blaise laughed jollily before he continued his work. Harry's screams rang out into the forest as tears welled in his eyes. Draco struggled fruitlessly against the hand holding him back as his other hand kept tight on Harry, both boys never wanting to let go, fearing what would happen if they did so.

Once again, the pain stopped instantly as it started, and Blaise stared at Harry with a curious, almost fearful look. "I see…" he muttered. "Mage! That salve this woman used, do you remember anything about it?"

Still in shock over the pain, Harry cried openly as his breathing quickened, trying to catch a breath that wouldn't come. He could hear Draco continue to struggle and squeezed his hand for any support. Draco stopped struggling against Blaise's third hand and turned his focus on Harry.

"Will you…" Harry panted in a weak, soft voice, "will you hurt me again?"

"Excuse me?"

"He asked if you would hurt him again, bastard," Draco cursed.

"Ahh, if I was going to inspect Harry's body like that again," Blaise smirked. "No, no, the next time I'll be inspecting Harry's body it'll be more personal… but I think we can talk about that later… for now… how much do you know about this Mrs. Riddle?"

"Nothing… really," Harry said. "She doesn't talk."

"Interesting…" Blaise said. "Well, I can tell you two things Harry Potter, and don't worry Draco, I am being very serious this time, my father did mark you, that is obvious, as I can also tell you that the woman lied. You have no womb, just the natural susceptibility to developing a womb through potions and rituals that you have been born with mage… however I can sense that whatever this Mrs. Riddle did to you, it increased that susceptibility."

"Why would she do that?" Harry asked.

"I do not know… it's not like my father needs help impregnating people," Blaise hummed. He had a thoughtful expression as he considered Harry and Draco for a long moment. Harry and Draco felt like they were frozen in that moment, unable to move. "However maybe… this could be interesting indeed."

Smiling to himself, he finally released the two boys, his third arm disappearing as he took a step back. "I think I may have an idea of what is going on here, my sweet mages," he purred.

"And what is that?" Draco asked, rubbing his wrists to soothe it. Harry made for Draco's side and wrapped an arm around him protectively.

"Simply Draco," Blaise said, purring the human's name, "my father does want you for some reason Harry, perhaps some sexual reason to be sure, or maybe another… he's always looking for more humans and demons to add to his little collection of a harem. However whatever these Riddles do seemed to increase your susceptibility, why, who knows, however Harry I know a way to stop it."

"Which is what?" Harry asked.

"You need to come closer," Blaise said, glancing around cautiously the clearing at the heavy mist of essence. "You never know who might be listening in and my words are for you alone." Blaise beckoned them to step closer. Harry and Draco looked at each other hesitantly.

"Should we believe him?" Harry asked.

"I don't think we have a choice," Draco said. "Don't worry… I'll protect you." They both stepped onto the stump. They took a full step into it and Blaise's cautious face fell to a gleeful one.

Quick as lightning he grabbed Harry's and Draco's hands and laughed, "I think I'll interfere with their plans!" The flames around the stump once again burst with an angry fire, green of color that towered high into the sky. Harry and Draco shared a look of fear as they felt their bodies trapped in place, unable to move by an invisible force. Blaise was smirking at them, leering at them openly as he said, "Don't worry boys, you'll thank me in the long run but fore now, let's leave a little mark." He took Harry's hand and brought it up to his mouth. Opening his mouth wide like a snake, far wider than any human could, Blaise bit down on Harry's hand, two pointed teeth landing directly in the center of the Devil's mark. There was no blood but still Harry screamed as he felt something seep onto his hand. Draco tried to yell out to Harry but found his voice lost. After a minute of the agonizing pain, Blaise finally opened his mouth to remove Harry's hand. Still throbbing in pain, Harry stared at his mark to see that there was a new addition. Furious red, it looked like a sharp spiral perfectly in the center of the two black horns. The spiral was perfectly spaced with no imperfections, yet looked strangely pointed at times, as though it was moving when Harry stared at it long enough. Draco's screams filled the air and Harry turned his head to see that Blaise has bitten him too.

The same mark appeared on Draco's hand, throbbing angrily like Harry's as Blaise took the time to admire his work, his jaw back to looking human again. "Perfect," he smiled to himself. "This will show that you two belong to the Prince, as well as protect you from whatever nonsense the Riddles and my father are planning… if they are working together."

Harry tried talking several times, his voice rough and ashy before becoming his normal, somewhat feminine voice. "Why did you do that to us? What are you trying to do?" he demanded.

"I am trying to figure out a few things, one of them including how a mage so young and inexperienced was able to summon me, of all demons, as well as putting the two of you under my protection until this whole thing shows itself for what it really is," Blaise said. "You should be thanking me for those marks, these will protect you if the Riddles decide, for whatever reason, to go hostile. Or worse if my father appears. Because believe me Harry, you are too pretty and too innocent to join his harem, if that is what he means to do."

Harry and Draco both felt a heavy crushing feeling within them. As if the reality of the situation finally fell on the clearing as they stared at their new marks on their hands. Harry shivered as Draco's lip whimpered. Both of them were on the verge of crying. Blaise saw this and sighed, wrapping an arm around both their shoulders and pulling them closer. "Come on, buck up, eh? Not ever mage can say they've been personally marked and protected by the Prince of Darkness, eh? We three are about to spend a lot of personal time together so you really should just get used to my being here. Besides! Down the road, you two are going to be like 'thank you Blaise for marking us as yours! We love you very much.' No… alright give it some time."

Blaise shrugged and pulled the two, Harry and Draco forced to walk with him off the old stump and onto the forest ground. The mist trembled at Blaise's presence and fled. "They prude or something?" Blaise asked. "It's like they've never seen a sexily clad demon before. Well, I'm not changing. Father hates that I wear this, he thinks it's not living up to who I am, but I like it…" He looked between Harry and Draco and gave an annoyed sigh, "you know it's very hard to keep a conversation going by myself, so a little help would be much appreciated. We have a long walk to Harry's home, and my new one."

This caught the boy's attention. "What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well it's simple really," Blaise said. "Because of those new sexy marks on your hands, you two are now bound to me… and I to you. Or more specifically, to Harry since he is the more magically powerful between the two of you, sorry Draco dear, and so because of that, where he goes, I go. Think of me as a sexy demonic familiar with all the parts you boys would ever want."

"As if I'll allow you to stay with my boyfriend!" Draco yelled. "Are you completely mental?"

"It's fine," Harry sighed. "He'll sleep with me…"

"But Harry—"

"He will sleep in my house… after my Uncles deal with him," Harry said. Draco's face brightened with realization. Harry shook his head and sighed, "We are in so much trouble Draco," he said seriously.

"Yeah well… could be worse boys," Blaise said, giving them a rather joyful smile. "You could be suck with my mother."

"I thought you said Lord Lucifer birthed you," Harry said.

"Exactly! Then we would all be in huge trouble," Blaise laughed. "Trust me mages, you certainly do not want to meet my father…"

Draco frowned, "But we worship your father," he said.

"Yeah, and all it does is inflates his ego… except the goat bits, he hates those, but past mages were prude and did not want to worship the more erotic statues I guess," Blaise shrugged. "Did you know that my father was crafted from a raven? Don't know why that guy did it though… the other angels were all made from doves but my father… guess he wanted him to be special. Oh well." Blaise gave another shrug and pulled the two closer together. Harry could feel Blaise's heat against his body and cursed his body as his cheeks reddened and his pants became slightly tight. The only strange relief was that the same thing, as far as Harry could see, was happening to Draco.

"Can I… can I ask you something?" Draco asked after five minutes of silent walking.

"Of course, you can Draco," Blaise smiled. "I'm not like my father who thinks he's so mighty that he can't be questioned at all."

Draco paused, stunned, for a moment, before saying, "You… you kept calling Harry and I mages," he said. "But that's not what we're called. We're witches. Warlocks…"

This caused Blaise to stop. "Warlocks?" he frowned. Looking down at the two boys he let out a sigh and shook his head, "This worldwide?" he asked.

"As far as I know, yes," Draco said. "Every coven is full of witches and warlocks. None of this mage stuff, that's just fantasy."

"By Satan what have you humans been teaching each other the last century or two?" Blaise sighed. "Know what? I'll sweeten our deal even more. I will personally teach the two of you everything that I know. No need to refuse sweeties, because I know that what I'll teach you two will be very useful… but before that, my dear sweet Harry Potter, let's go introduce me to your Uncles. I'm sure they're going to be thrilled at our new relationship."


	9. Part IX

Part IX

Dread was filling the two humans as the three of them stood in front of Harry's home. Blaise the demon, however, was grinning as he looked at the home. "Beautiful place Harry," he said, "your family must have worked hard to get this home… lovely property too, nice and big."

Harry just grimaced, wishing he was inside the house, in his bed, and that he had never left it to do the summoning. "Well," Blaise continued, "it's past the witching hour and I am starving, I hope you know how to cook Harry, for I wouldn't dare trouble your uncles." Chuckling, he stepped towards the house. They reached the small stairway that led to the wide porch where Lycaon, Orion, and now Loki, liked to laze around on. Lycaon and Orion weren't there, however Loki was sitting directly in front of them at the top of the stairs, his eyes shining like two orbs in the darkness. Blaise stopped, flinching.

"Ow… you always had a protection barrier around this house, Harry?" He winced, "and tell your familiar to stop staring at me, it's creepy."

Relieved, Harry looked at Loki and mouthed 'Get my Uncles' before saying, "Go to bed Loki, we're fine here." The fox stared at Harry, his eyes shining intelligently. He stood up and walked away, disappearing in the darkness. "Creepy familiar," Blaise grumbled. "You chose that?"

"We chose each other," Harry said. "We're a partnership."

"I made mine," Draco said, "Name's Typhon. Crafted him from the essence in the forest." He puffed his chest out a little, as though trying to reclaim any smugness. Blaise just hummed and purred towards Draco, "So I have a very intelligent boy with me, a crafty boy it seems… we'll have a lot to do Draco. …But for now, I'm hungry, come along boys." Pushing through the barrier like it was nothing, Blaise continued up the stairs and to the front door.

Harry fiddled with the key, his nervous hands shaking as he tried to insert the key into the keyhole. He got it after a few tries, and the three walked into the main foyer where Loki was found sitting again, this time with Orion and Lycaon, the three of them staring at Blaise with interest.

"Harry Potter."

Harry was never so relieved and terrified to hear his Uncle's voice. Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus walked down the stairs both in their night robes. "Harry Potter," Uncle Sirius repeated again. "You are in a lot of trouble young man. Sneaking out of your bed, meeting off with your boyfriend doing Lord knows what, and worse of all, you've brought home a demon. You better start explaining yourself Harry, or I swear—"

"Sirius," Uncle Remus said, "before we continue this, can we just deal with the elephant in the room?"

"I think he means you," Blaise whispered to Draco.

"No demon, I mean you… Boys, sic." Uncle Remus snapped his fingers and Orion and Lycaon jumped into action. Blaise threw Harry and Draco to the ground as the two dogs jumped onto the demon, the three falling to the ground as well as large shadowy hands sprung from the dogs and latched themselves onto Blaise, holding him down in an iron-tight grip. The son of Lucifer did not struggle, nor did he even try to lash out. He just smiled happily and chuckled softly. "Ohh, oh if you were not related to my sweet Harry, you two would already dead," he said, his voice becoming deeper and more demonic sounding with every word. "These dogs cannot hold me, I can barely feel their power mages. I am Blaise, Prince of Darkness and Lord of all Infernos! My wills will not be ignored."

Orion and Lycaon started to whimper though nothing happened. Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus looked at the demon and towards Harry and Draco, clear fear and confusion in their eyes. "Boys…" Uncle Sirius said softly, "what exactly have you done?"

Harry felt a pit in his stomach as he got to his feet. He and Draco walked away from Blaise, their hands reaching out for one another for support. Shuddering out a breath, Harry looked at his Uncles and said, "I've… Draco and I tried to summon the Dark Lord. I just wanted answers Uncles, answers on why all of this was happening, why he marked me, why my mother saw him… we found a dairy in the library of the Academy from a woman who reportedly summoned Lucifer, describing him exactly as how I saw him. We followed everything she did, every instruction down to the letter, as well as other basic summoning techniques from other books. We've used my stump for it… it worked perfectly yet Blaise came out instead of his father. He said that he had some of the answers I was looking for… and I believed him." Tears started to fill Harry's eyes.

"I'm sorry Uncles, I'm so, so sorry… I should have told you—I never should have involved Draco," Harry cried.

"Hey, hey, hey it's okay Harry," Uncle Sirius said, the two adults quickly running down the rest of the stairs to hug both Harry and Draco in one large group. "It's okay," Uncle Remus said, "we'll deal with him."

"No you can't deal with me," Blaise said. "Tell 'em Harry—or better yet show them your new marks! Both of you!"

Harry and Draco shared a sad look. They lifted up their hands to show Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus the two new marks that just recently made their home there. The men examined the sharp spirals and looked towards Blaise. "You marked my nephew!" Uncle Sirius said angrily.

"It's not marked up precisely," Blaise said, "more like tattooed to show he's under my protection… and that he and Draco belong to me."

"You son of a bitch—"

"Sirius!" Uncle Remus yelled out. "Be rational, remember who this boy is."

Blaise just grinned from his spot on the floor. Harry and Draco glanced between the demon and the adults apprehensively. "Uncle Sirius…" Harry said in a small voice, "I… I'm sorry."

"Harry, you don't need to apologize again," Uncle Sirius said, keeping his eyes on the demon. "Right now we just need to figure out what we are going to do with this demon."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Blaise hummed.

"You would keep quiet if you know what is good for you," Uncle Sirius warned, Orion taking a step closer to Blaise's face and growling menacingly.

The Prince of Darkness just smiled, "If you harm me, Harry, then you'll never learn what Mr. Riddle and my father are planning…"

Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus hesitated, looking at Harry who had a conflicted look on his face. "What is he talking about Harry?" Uncle Remus asked.

"I didn't want to… it's just that…" Harry shuffled in his spot, finding it hard to look for the right words. Draco stepped in, saying, "It's early but… Harry and I don't trust Mr. Riddle or his wife because of the pregnancy scare."

Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus shared a look.

"He, Blaise, told us that he could give us the answers we were looking for," Draco continued. "We didn't believe him but… for a moment he convinced us. Mr. Riddle might be planning something, but we just don't know… Harry distrusts him and… his wife just scares me."

"My father has also been a little odd lately," Blaise sighed. "I don't know if he wants Harry to join his army or his whore house but either way, my mark has saved both his life and soul."

"What do you mean?" Uncle Sirius demanded.

"Please," "Harry said, looking between the two of them, "I don't want to hear it again…"

"What I mean," Blaise said, ignoring Harry, "that if you want your nephew to live peacefully, you will order your familiars to get off of me right this second."

Harry's uncles both looked concern, they did not want their dogs to get off the demon yet they both did not like how the demon mentioned Harry's safety. Sirius turned to his husband to look what to do. After some consideration, Uncle Remus nodded, and both men whistled for their familiars to get off of Blaise. The hands disappeared immediately, and the two familiars stood, looking like normal dogs, on either side of Blaise, glowering at him as the demon stood up.

"Thank you," he said rubbing his neck.

"You will tell us exactly what you mean, demon," Uncle Remus said surprisingly threateningly. "No jokes, no quips, no tangents. Tell us exactly what you mean by the Dark Lord, your supposed father and the being we worship, wanting Harry to be in his army… or his whorehouse."

Harry frowned and took a step backwards, wanting to flee from the situation. Draco took his hand and pulled him close as Blaise just stared at Harry, ignoring the adults. He smiled. His teeth shining unnervingly, pointed and Harry was all too aware of the revealing leather straps that the demon has always been wearing, accenting his muscles and… other features. "Simply mages," he said, "my dear old father chose Harry for a reason, from the heated way he stared at you… it might be obvious that he wants you for lewd sexual reasons. If that is the case, then you will be pulled into his circle of whores. Men and women my father choose to play with… all you think and care about will be my father's cock. A paradise for some however I am sure that is not the future you would want for sweet Harry here… What is interesting, however, is that Mr. Riddle and his wife seem to believe this is Harry's fate and moves to intervene for some reason.

"Honestly, my marking Harry, if that is why my father has chosen him, is a saving in disguise. For because of that my sweet Harry now has the opportunity to live his life the way he wants to, instead of becoming a mindless slut for my father's amusement," Blaise finished. "So really, all four of you should be thanking me for saving Harry's future… a thanks that I will accept in the form of food since I am starving."

He started to walk across the foyer and smiled at Harry, "Sweetie, will you lead me to the kitchen?"

"Umm…" Harry looked up at his Uncles apprehensively. The two nodded, Uncle Sirius saying, "Lead him to the kitchen Harry… He'll stay the night and we will discuss this in the morning."

"Okay…" Harry nodded. He and Draco walked together, Harry's hand tightening on Draco's, "uh… follow me," he said. The two led Blaise into the kitchen, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus following after Blaise, their familiars keeping a close watch on the demon.

Blaise sat down and Harry moved to the fridge, pulling out leftovers from the night's dinner. "Uhh… we had pasta and sausage for dinner there's leftovers," Harry said meekly.

"Perfect, I love food cooked by a pretty boy," Blaise purred. Harry grimaced but got out the leftovers. He and Draco shared uncertain looks as Harry reheated the food in the microwave, putting a dish of it in front of Blaise along with a fork and knife. The demon started to eat, and Harry rushed to his uncles.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked. "If he's telling the truth…"

"For now, we'll keep him in the basement," Uncle Sirius said. "The storage room has a bed. If he is telling the truth, and I am not saying I am trusting him Harry, however if he is saying the truth then, though I hate to admit it, it would be safe to keep the demon here."

"He said that he's bound to us, well more precisely Harry, but me too," Draco said. "These marks prove it."

"A bound demon huh…" Uncle Remus said, looking thoughtful.

"What are you thinking?" Uncle Sirius asked.

"I mean… a bound demon has their uses Sirius," Uncle Remus said. "You remember the time James had a demon bound to him for a month?"

Uncle Sirius had a thoughtful expression before nodding, "Yeah," he said, with a slight grin, "had the demon help us cheat for a few exams."

"Well that was just a weakling. This is the son of Satan," Uncle Remus said. "If what he is saying is true, then it truly would be a benefit to keep him around…"

"And if not?" Uncle Sirius asked.

"Then we'll just turn him into fertilizer for our garden," Uncle Remus said. "Again, remember what happened when James had a demon bound to him."

"Wait," Harry frowned, "my dad had a demon bound to him?"

"For a month—we'll tell you later Harry," Uncle Remus said.

"Can… can I stay the night too?" Draco asked uncertainly. "My parents don't trust me with a key to house… and I'm scared for Harry."

"Yes," Uncle Remus said. "You can stay the night. Come along, we'll make a bed in Harry's room. Better if the both of you are together just in case something happens." He and Draco walked off while Harry turned to stare at Blaise again, crossing his arms. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Uncle Sirius standing behind him.

They watched Blaise eat in silent, both not knowing what to say, or if they should even talk. When Blaise was done, he placed his dishes in the sink and turned toward Harry and Uncle Sirius smiling. "Right," he said, "show me this storage room where I'll be sleeping. Oh, and don't worry, I won't be doing anything tonight so no need to turn me into fertilizer."

Feeling uneasy, Harry and Uncle Sirius led the demon out of the kitchen and to a small wooden door that led to the basement storage area. The room was nicely lit with boxes packing the walls all labeled and covered in a nice layer of dust. Near the ceiling was a half-window showing the outside at a ground level. Next to the storage room, Harry could hear their washer and dryer rumbling away quietly. Uncle Sirius moved some boxes around until he found an old mattress that was still surprisingly clean. "At least we know the preservation spell on these things work," he muttered, looking at his nephew. He placed the mattress on the floor and looked at the demon. "You can make it yourself," he said.

"So rude," Blaise chuckled. He snapped his fingers and the mattress changed, raising above the ground as dark heavy-looking comforters and blankets and what looked like leather pillows. Harry felt his cheeks grow red at them and Blaise winked, "I'm just a simple demon who _loves_ leather Harry," he flirted.

"Shut up," Uncle Sirius barked. "You will remain in this room demon, no funny business at all. The door will be enchanted so don't even think of trying to get out. We'll decide what to do with you tomorrow. Come on Harry, you really need to be in bed now." He turned and walked away, Harry following.

"Harry wait," Blaise called. Harry stopped and turned towards the demon. "Goodnight," Blaise said, looking sincere for the first time.

"Umm… goodnight," Harry blushed and he sped after his Uncle. Uncle Sirius was muttering to himself as Harry closed the door behind him. Uncle Sirius moved to the kitchen and ran back a second later with a bag of salt. "Rudimentary but it'll do," he said. "Remus is going to kill me for wasting the salt however…" He knelt with the salt and made a thick clear line with it in front of the doorway, muttering in Latin quietly. When he was done, he ran to the kitchen to put the salt away and came back for Harry, "Come on, we had a long night, and tomorrow's going to be a headache."

The two went upstairs and into Harry's room where Uncle Remus and Draco just finished making a small bed for Draco at the side of Harry's bed. "I've blocked the door Remus," Uncle Sirius yawned. "We're going to have to buy more talk tomorrow however."

"Okay," Uncle Remus sighed, "Boys, we'll talk more about this tomorrow. Goodnight and don't worry. Everything will be fine in the morning."

"Thank you Mr. Black," Draco said.

"Of course," Uncle Remus nodded.

"Just sleep, okay boys?" Uncle Sirius said. "We'll see you in the morning." The two adults walked out of Harry's room and he heard the click of a lock a second later.

Sighing, Harry moved to his bed and sat on it as Draco sat on his. There was movement on the door, and a shadowy blob forced its way under the small crack, forming into Loki. "Hello boy," Harry sighed, "we screwed up…"

"We did," Draco frowned. "But… I can't help but feel relieved."

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know if it's the mark he gave us but… I can't bring myself to hate the demon," Draco confessed. "That's messed up right?"

"I don't know Draco," Harry said. "I can't bring myself to hate him either… I feel sorry for him in fact."

"What are we going to do?" Draco moaned.

"For now boyfriend, we'll just sleep," Harry said, taking off his shoes and socks. Draco nodded and took his shoes and socks off too. They both climbed into their beds but Harry stopped suddenly. "Sleep in here," he said.

"Harry?"

"My bed. Sleep in my bed," Harry said. "I would feel safer… if I was in your arms." They both shared a smile and Draco quickly scrambled out of his small bed and onto Harry's. "And…" Harry continued, his cheeks blushing madly as he talked, not knowing where this was coming from but loving every moment, "it would be hot in the bed if we're both in it so… I think it would be better for both of us to take off our shirts."

"That makes sense, yeah," Draco nodded, his hands already moving to unbutton his shirt. Harry pulled off his own quickly, revealing a lithe and feminine torso with perky pink nipples that Draco stared at. Harry blushed at Draco's stare and helped him undo his own shirt. Draco's body was skinny with hints of muscles, his own nipples slightly dusty with some hair covering his chest. The boys felt hot already as they got into Harry's bed, Draco pulling Harry close so their chests were pressed together. "So soft," Draco whispered. Harry just smiled. He took his glasses off and with a snap of his fingers, the lights were off and the two boys dreamt.

Loki stood watch over Harry and Draco for an hour before he too gotten sleepy. Giving a yawn, the familiar jumped at the end of Harry's bed and curled up, falling asleep before he noticed a small blue glow emitting from Harry and Draco's hands, their sharp, spiraling marks circling in an endless spiral.

 **A/N: Tell me your thoughts, would love to hear them.**


	10. Part X

Part X

Harry and Draco woke up the next morning in each other's arms. Smiling sweetly at each other, the two boyfriends sat up to admire the other's naked torso in the morning light. "Harry… you're so beautiful," Draco said, his hands moving to Harry's chest, both thumbs swiping across Harry's pink nipples. Harry bit his lip as he suppressed a moan, his nipples hardening under Draco's soft caresses.

"It's so nice to see my boys playing with each other," a voice said.

Harry and Draco turned to see Blaise standing by the door dressed somewhat normally, compared to his leather straps from last night. "Relax, relax," the demon said before the boys could react. "I just want to talk with you two."

"Talk?" Harry asked.

"Yes, talk," Blaise said, "about what is going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Do you mean about the mage business? And you teaching us?" Harry asked.

"Precisely Harry, as well as how our relationship will develop from here since, well as I said last night boys, we're stuck together," Blaise said, giving the two boys a soft smile.

"You mean, you're going to tell us how you plan on teaching us and keep us safe from whatever is going on," Harry said.

"Exactly!" Blaise grinned. "I'm so happy to have a mage who thinks in the morning… many should learn from you, sweet Harry."

"So why don't you tell us?" Draco snapped.

Blaise gave a smirk and nodded, "Of course, my dear Malfoy… may I sit?" he asked, pointing to the bed, "it might take some time to explain everything."

Harry nodded and Blaise sat at the end of the bed, giving the couple their space. "I feel like I should mention again that my mark protects you both from my father's influence and wrath. I cannot say for certain what it is my father wants you for Harry but believe me boys when I say that this is a better alternative… at least now both of you are alive. For he will kill you Draco to get to Harry. I've seen him done it before… His fall from grace hasn't exactly lifted his mood."

Draco and Harry shared a looked, "We believe you," Harry said. "Thank you, Blaise."

"I'm glad to hear that Harry," Blaise smiled. "Now, onto your lessons, mages. …Perhaps I should begin with why I call you two mages, shouldn't I?"

"Yes please," Draco said.

"Some time ago, a century or two I would like to say, warlocks and witches were called by a different name, held mightier magic than anything you can imagine. I cannot say how or why the magic started to weaken as time went on, traditions and ceremonies converted for some more disgusting and violent practices. A religion based around my father transformed into an orgy of blood and violence… it disturbs me how much my father and the other demons liked this change… Did you know, mages, that your people celebrated more deities than just my father? This was before my time, so I cannot give you a full account, however… Magic filled the world. Gods were a plenty and respected, mystics and humanity lived as one. And now… only my father and his remains," Blaise lamented. He looked at Harry and Draco, smiling slightly. "I will teach you both how to be mages again. How to harness magic left forgotten… and I will keep you safe for any and all foes we face along the way. However, I only have one small request."

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered, "Of course," while Harry sat up a little taller. "What is your request, Blaise?" he asked.

"Help me overcome my father," Blaise said. "Together we can bring back Magic, real Magic, along with the deities of old."

"Are you kidding me?" Draco yelled, "do you have any idea what you are saying? Kill Lord Lucifer? Satan! Three fucking teenagers against Satan, oh yeah, that'll work!"

"Draco!" Harry said a little loudly, "please… we don't want to wake up my Uncles."

Draco frowned, and said in a quieter, still agitated voice, "Sorry, but Harry you should know that this is just ridiculous! This demon is using us—"

"I know, Draco, I know," Harry said. "Blaise… this all of this is just…"

"I understand Harry, Draco," Blaise said. "You do not have to commit now, or even in the near future. I just… I needed to put my intentions out there. For now, we'll put it away and focus on your training and figuring out just what the hell is going on."

Draco looked unconvinced, still staring at Blaise with an agitated look. Harry took his hand and brought it to his lips gently, "Draco," he said softly, "it wouldn't hurt to have the extra training… it'll help us against Mr. Riddle if he's really plotting against us."

"I guess," Draco sighed, "I just… this all feels rushed, you know, especially since how we were so against him last night!"

"I know but…" Harry lifted his hand to hold the mark towards them, "my mark it feels warm… friendly even. Doesn't yours?"

Draco held his hand too and the two spared at the spirals. "Yeah, "Draco admitted after a minute, "it does Harry."

Blaise smiled at this, "Then we are at an agreement?" he asked. "Of training and protection?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, looking at his boyfriend. "Right Draco?"

"Yes, fine," Draco sighed. "Training and protection… Blaise."

"Thank you," Blaise smiled. "Now… I'll leave you two to your romance. I have to get back to the basement before Harry's uncles find out I've left… but before that." He got off the bed and stepped towards Harry and Draco. He took both their hands with his mark and brought them to his lips, kissing the marks very gently. "I'll do my best to teach you two everything," he whispered, "so be good boys for me, alright?" And with a wink he vanished right in front of them.

.

When Harry and Draco went the kitchen a couple hours later, they were surprised to see Blaise sitting at the table with Harry's Uncles. "Hello boys," Blaise smiled. "You just missed a nice talk, it seems your Uncles are way more reasonable in the morning."

"Huh?" Harry said, looking between the three of them confused. Uncle Remus sighed and took a sip of his tea, "We woke up to the demon—Blaise, making breakfast. I've tested it myself, nothing suspicious in it, and, well, we started talking a little. Specifically he talked about his life with the Dark Lord, and it reminded me a little of my life… with my own father."

"You've never talked…"

"For good reason," Uncle Remus sighed. "That man was a monster."

"Fenrir… yes, that is his name… he's a touchy subject Harry," Uncle Sirius said. "The man…"

"He was a violent alcoholic," Uncle Remus said in a strange, monotonic voice. "I… I still can't talk about all he's done, I'm sorry Harry."

"You don't need to apologize to me," Harry said.

"Just know that… when I moved out, I swore that I've never treated my children the way that monster treated me," Uncle Remus said, looking at Harry with a sincere look in his eyes, "and I hope that I've kept that."

"You have! You've been nothing but supporting with me, Uncle Remus!" Harry said. Uncle Remus smiled softly, "Thank you," he said.

"Anyway, it's not like we instantly like the brat or anything," Uncle Sirius said. "We just agree that, for the time being, he'll be tolerated in this household, like a personal demonic servant."

"Which reminds me, Mr. Black," Blaise said, "since I am tied to Harry, I will naturally have to attend this Academy with him. See how humans are messing up the magical art and meet this Mr. Riddle myself. So I will have little time for house chores."

"Nonsense, you'll do them afterwards," Uncle Sirius said. "I hope you like laundry and vacuuming event rooms, the boys like to use that as a sort of play area and hair gets everywhere."

"I…I see," Blaise said, though he shown no distain.

"Anyway Harry, as today is a Sunday, we'll just use it to get used to our new living environment," Uncle Remus said. "Have you finish with your homework?"

"Yes Uncle Remus…" Harry said, a little off put at how normal this all seemed.

"Good, then you can help me in the garden later on," Uncle Remus said.

"And me in the office," Uncle Sirius said. "Just some tidying up with files and whatnot… but before that, boys, I believe we all need to have a proper sit and—"

"So this is where you were hiding, boy."

Harry and Draco turned to see Mr. Malfoy standing in front of them, a scowl on his face as he glared down at his son. "An impromptu night with your play-thing I see… I am very disappointed in you Draco. Now say goodbye to it and let's be on our way."

"Or, you can leave my house now and I might forget the fact that you've came in here uninvited," Uncle Sirius said angrily, standing up to meet Mr. Malfoy.

"Black, stupid as always I see," Mr. Malfoy sighed. "My son has ran away from our home last night and it is my duty as a parent to punish him as I see fit. You would understand this if you had a child of your own instead of a second-hand boy from Potter."

"Excuse me?" Uncle Sirius said, "What did you just call Harry?"

Mr. Malfoy smirked, "Hard of hearing, dog? I wouldn't be surprised considering your… life choices. Now come along Draco." He turned and began to walk away but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Without anyone noticing, Uncle Remus ran up to Mr. Malfoy and grabbed his shoulder. "What do you want, mutt?" he demanded.

Uncle Remus talked with a seething voice, growling almost animalistically, "Besides the fact that we are forced to see each other during coven gatherings, Harry and Draco are in a relationship so we will be forced to deal with each other… because of this, Malfoy, there are some rules I am going to lay out for you."

"Hmm, as if I'd listen to a disgusting low—" Mr. Malfoy's words were cut off as Uncle Remus punched him with his free hand. Harry stared in pure shock, he had never seen his uncle act out like this.

"I've just had a very busy twenty-hour hours Malfoy," Uncle Remus said, "do not test me. Now. You will not barge into my home without permission, you will not insult my family, or any aspect of it, and you will definitely apologize right now to Harry for calling him an 'it.'"

Mr. Malfoy turned around, standing taller than Uncle Remus by a few inches, his cheek bruised but not bloodied. "And if I do not?" he asked.

Uncle Remus whistled in response. The sound of two dogs barking and a fox yipping filled the house as the three familiars seemed to jump into the kitchen from the shadows. Mr. Malfoy eyed them with distain. "I see… your crowd is always so barbaric. Draco, I will be outside. Say your goodbyes to i—Potter, and meet me there." He turned around and walked away. Draco stood awkwardly, shuffling from foot to foot.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Will you be safe?" was Uncle Remus's reply.

Draco nodded. "Yeah… I will be. He doesn't… he's not the kind to…"

"I understand," Uncle Remus nodded. "However…" he placed his hands on Draco's shoulders and smiled softly, speaking in an equally soft tone, "whatever happens, you're welcomed here. The month or so Harry has known you, he has grown so much more open. You might not see it now, but you're a good influence on him, right Sirius?"

"Yeah," Uncle Sirius agreed.

"Thank you," Draco smiled. "I know we've known each other for a short time but… I'm starting to care a lot for you three… especially Harry."

"Well just keep it to hand-holding and kissing," Uncle Sirius said. Draco nodded and Uncle Remus gave his shoulders a squeeze before letting go. The blonde moved to Harry and held his hands.

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry… I'll escort you to classes like normal," Draco said. He and Harry kissed briefly, the kiss itself only lasting a couple seconds before Draco regained his cocky smile. "See you, my dear."

"See you, boyfriend," Harry smiled. They kissed again and Draco left. Blaise stood up and followed him, "I'll walk him out," he said to Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius.

The demon caught up with Draco at the door and grabbed his hand before the blonde could open it. "Looks like Harry's not the only one I have to protect," Blaise smirked.

"What do you want, demon?" Draco asked, "you're ruining a sincere moment before my father's idea of proper punishment."

"I'm trying to extend the moment Dray, but you're making it a little hard," Blaise said, smirking at a joke Draco did not understand. Blaise lifted Draco's hand he was holding and brought the sleek spirals of spikes to Draco's attention. "Remember, my mark can and will protect you," he said. "I might be bound to Harry, but you're bound to me too. Call me and I'll be there."

Draco stared at the mark before shaking his head, "I'll be fine," he said. "My father will slap me a couple times before grounding me. …I'm used to it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded. "Not that bad."

Blaise frowned. "Can't a demon worry about his new boys?" he muttered to himself. Draco pulled his hand from Blaise's grip and walked out the door. The demon sighed and, figuring the moment was done, decided to go back to the kitchen and finish eating.

.

Mr. Riddle was a man of the dramatics. For instance, his study screamed of his devotion to the Dark Lord. His fireplace always burned, on the marble mantle were several figures of the Fallen Angel as well as a rather gruesome painting hanging behind them, depicting a man with goat-like head and legs surrounded by fire and corpses burning around him, all bowing in worship as their faces show the most horrifying of agonies. Black curtains were drawn over the windows, a small coffee table in front of the fireplace had a skull with a candle stuck in it, and there were two more on Mr. Riddle's desk. He refused to say where the three skulls were from, however it only took a single look to tell that they were authentic and human. Joining the skull on the table was a platter of fruit that Mr. Riddle had been picking at throughout the day as he worked. Besides the skulls, Mr. Riddle's desk was neatly organized, there were books on the Dark Arts in one corner, a small bookcase next to the desk holding the rest, and a stack of papers in the other that he was currently going through.

The only sound in the room was the scratch of Mr. Riddle's pen and the soft crackling of the fireplace as the man worked on homework assignments and lesson plans. That was, until, a soft wind could be heard in the office. Mr. Riddle looked up to see a figure hidden in a dark robe, their face completely in shadows.

"I figured you would show up," Mr. Riddle said.

"Yes," a female voice said from the robes. "I was wondering what you were planning."

"Many things, woman, you would have to be more specific," Mr. Riddle said, putting his pen down.

"Potter."

"Ahh, young Harry," Mr. Riddle said.

"Yes, the shemale."

"What an offensive term… however I expect that tone from your kind," Mr. Riddle said. "I do not see how my plans for the boy concerns you, woman. After all, I am only doing what our Lord bids me to do…"

"And how do you know Master's will?" the woman asked.

Mr. Riddle chuckled, smirking at the robed figure, he stood slowly and walked around his desk. "Simple, I am Lord Voldemort. Leader of this coven. It is my duty and right to interpret the Dark Lord's words… Now, woman, it is with His authority that I say this, Harry Potter is important to plans both His and mine. He is not to be touched."

The robed woman stared at Mr. Riddle before laughing. "Killing Potter? You believe that I want to kill it?"

"Naturally, just as you've tried to kill Lilith," Mr. Riddle said.

"So, you know who I am then?"

"You are in my domain, my town," Mr. Riddle said. "Of course, I know." He moved again towards the short table in front of the fireplace and started picking at the fruit, swallowing a couple small grapes before picking up an apple. "So, demon," he said, standing fully once more to face the woman, "I would think twice before touching the boy."

"Don't you dare mock me with that name," the woman snarled. Mr. Riddle laughed and took a bite of his apple. "You mortal fool, you do not know my Master's will and you never know. I will do to the boy as I like."

"Of course, and I am sure during that, you will likely meet your demise," Mr. Riddle said, returning to his desk. "Which reminds me," he said, sitting down, "don't you have lessons to write yourself? How can you possible expect to stay employed in my school if you dedicate your life to one student?"

The woman stared at him silently. Mr. Riddle laughed once more, taking another bite of his apple. There was another soft gust of wind, and the woman was gone. Mr. Riddle shook his head as he turned his attention back to his work. "Incompatible woman," he muttered to himself. He looked at the painting of his Lord and said, "You should have thrown her away."

 **A/N: Plot!? In a gay story! Who would have guessed… well this story is planned to be on the long side. So… Who is the mysterious woman? What are the plots against Harry? Is Blaise telling the truth, or just being a horny bastard? … Tune in next time where we might find out!**


	11. Part XI

Part XI

Harry ran for Draco as soon as he saw the boy at the Academy. The two hugged while Blaise caught up with them, the demon wearing the school's uniform. "I cannot understand how you can suffer in this," Blaise grumbled while he fiddled with his collar. "It doesn't give the skin any room to breathe."

Harry giggled while Draco gave the demon a cocky smirk, "Who knew the son of the Devil would be prissy about clothing," he said.

Blaise gave him a deep glare and said, "I'll have you know Malfoy that I wear my straps for a reason. I produce heat naturally, I'm the damn Lord of Hellfire I'll let you know, so the less clothes I wear, the easier it is for me to breath. This button-down shirt and slacks… along with this damnable vest—it's suffocating!"

Draco continued to laugh, which caused Harry to chuckle as well. He stepped to Blaise and smiled behind his chuckling, "Can I help?" he asked. He unbuttoned Blaise's top two buttons and fiddled with his vest until it had a V-neck. His collarbone visible, Blaise gave Harry a weird smile that heated both Harry's and Draco's faces as he said, "What a helpful mage you are Harry, so much better than Draco here who would rather laugh at my misfortune."

Draco gave him a look but Blaise ignored it. "Well, I'm at least happy that you two have gotten used to me," he smiled.

"It's strange," Draco said, "however while I was home… I couldn't help but think on what you've said to us."

"What did your father do, if I may ask?" Blaise asked, looking at the blonde with concern. Draco's eyes flickered slightly and his voice gotten a stony aspect as he said, "He… did exactly what I told you he would." Blaise frowned, but said nothing which confused Harry, who looked between the two of them.

"Anyway," Draco said, "I rather not talk about that, it's nothing."

"I understand," Blaise nodded. "Then shall we go in?" he asked, indicating to the Academy. Draco and Harry nodded, and Draco took Harry's hand as Blaise walked behind them comfortably. They moved into the main room and Blaise saw the statue of his father in the center. "Naturally," he sighed, shaking his head a little. Harry and Draco turned to him, and the demon shrugged, "Nothing to worry about, just looking at how you humans worship my father. Which reminds me, can I see your schedule, Harry? I want to see what exactly you are being taught."

Harry nodded and pulled his schedule out of his messenger bag. Blaise took it and read it. " _Basic to Elements, Herbology, Basics of Demonology, Potions, Basic of Curses, Levitation, Destructive Arts,_ and _Theology._ I am guessing with the last one, you are learning the history of my father and his demons… I'm sad that magic has been dwindled to something so minimum. No curative, no illusions… it's almost as though my father is trying to create an army." He had a curious look as he considered the schedule.

"Mr. Riddle actually approves all subjects we learn in the Academy," Draco said.

"Interesting," Blaise said, "Is this all the courses offered?"

"Well as the years go by we progress to more advance versions," Draco said, "right now we are just starting so we belong in the basics."

"I see," Blaise nodded, "Still there is so much more missing. Did you know, for example, that you can turn into animals?"

"We can?" Harry gasped.

"Indeed, all mages can, at least they have the ability to learn," Blaise explained. "It has to do with the source of magic—have you've been taught where magic comes from?"

"We've been told that magic comes from your father as a gift," Draco said, frowning, his world slowly becoming undone. "Does that mean…"

"False, yes," the demon nodded. "However, I think I'll talk more about that later, my sweeties. Come boys, let's get to class." Draco and Harry nodded and led Blaise to Basics of Elements, taught by Ms. Samael.

They've arrived at the class ten minutes early, along with some of the students. Harry hoped that Pansy and her crew would be absent, or at least ignore him today, however his hopes were dashed as, since Ms. Samael wasn't there yet surprisingly, as soon as Harry walked in the classroom he heard Parkinson's voice sneer, "Oh look it's the freak! I wish it would stop touching Draco like that, I'm scared he would start getting confused too." Laughter filled the classroom from Parkinson's gang and Harry stopped in his tracks, his head down. "Oops! Did the boy-girl hear me?"

"Harry… who is this?" Blaise asked.

"Parkinson, ignore her, she's just an ugly mutt," Draco muttered. He touched Harry's shoulder and muttered, "It's okay Harry, you're a beautiful boy. They're just jealous."

Unfortunately, Draco was a little too loud as Parkinson laughed, "Jealous? Of that thing? As if!" She walked down to the trio and sneered at Harry. "Why would I be jealous of a sexless tranny—"

"Okay that's it," Blaise interrupted, pushing through Draco and Harry, his hand moving face for Parkinson's throat. "I think you should learn to hold your mouth, dog," he said darkly, his brown eyes slowly shifting to black. His hand around her throat started to spark threateningly. "So I I'll take away that annoying bark of yours for a bit until you learn your lesson."

Parkinson's eyes widened and her hands went to pull Blaise's away, but he was too strong for the girl. "Wha—what—you—" Her voice slowly turned hoarse, each syllable becoming more and more of a struggle to drag out. Her mouth gapped and gawped until, in the end, no sound came out. Blaise smiled at the result and let go of her throat.

"Much better," he hummed. Turning around to Harry, his smile turned soft as he took a step forward, "Hey… hey, look up at me Harry."

Harry raised his head slightly to look at Blaise. Blaise smiled and cupped Harry's chin with his fingers gently, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine… I'm used to it," Harry said a little roughly. "I just want to sit."

Blaise frowned, but followed Draco and Harry to the desks, sitting next to Harry with Draco on Harry's other side. "I hate feeling weak," Harry muttered.

"You're not—"

"If I can't stand up to damn Parkinson, then I am," Harry shouted, the entire class hearing him. An awkward silence fell over them, and Draco turned in his chair to glare at his classmates, threatening them silently to stay quiet, as more came in. One of them being Ron Weasley, who ran up to Harry.

"Hiya Harry," he smiled, oblivious to the room's mood, "had a good weekend?"

As though a switch had been flip, Harry's sadness and frustration was gone in an instant, instead he plastered a smile over them and said, "Hi Ron! It was fine, I just hung around with Draco mostly," he lied easily. "How about yourself?"

"I couldn't get a moment alone," Ron groaned. "Mum wanted my help constantly, do this with the twins, get this with Ginny, make sure the garden had no gnomes—it was a nightmare, honestly. I half wanted to skip Saturday's mass! Not that I was paying attention much to be honest, I was dozing off. …Strange though, I don't think I saw you there, or Draco."

"Oh uhh… that was because—"

"They were meeting me," Blaise interrupted, standing up. He smiled and took Ron's hand, shaking it in a friendly matter. "Nice to meet you, my name is Blaise Zabini. I'm a warlock for a neighboring town. Harry's Uncles knew my father and I've been sent here to stay with them for the school year… maybe even longer."

"Ohh, that's rough, but at least you'll be in good hands, eh?" Ron smiled, "Harry's a good guy."

"He is indeed." Blaise smiled.

"So you're in this class now?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I'm in all classes that Harry have," Blaise answered, "It's easier that way, and I can keep an eye on you, eh Harry?"

"I don't need a chaperone," Harry muttered which caused Blaise to laugh.

"It was nice meeting you Ron," Blaise smiled, "we have to talk more later on, however right now Draco and Harry are actually catching me up on what I missed. Thankfully it's early in the school year so it's not much."

"You'll be surprised mate, Ms. Samael likes to talk a lot," Ron chuckled. "See ya later Harry."

"Yeah, bye," Harry said. He looked at Blaise when Ron was away, "Zabini?" he asked.

"First thing that popped in my head," Blaise shrugged. "We had a woman down there who's part of my dad's… you know… that was her last name."

"What do you mean by was? Did she take your father's?" Harry asked.

"No, he took her identity when she joined the harem," Blaise frowned. "It's an awful fate…" Harry and Draco looked at each other with a sad look. "Anyway, I don't want to put you two down with sad thoughts, we should focus on other things, like how this Ms. Samael will behave."

As if waiting for her cue, Ms. Samael walked in with a scowl on her face. "Shut up!" she barked, even though the class was silent. "Parkinson! Get up and collect the homework," she ordered. Pansy stood up silently, glaring at Harry and Blaise as she went across the room, collecting homework. Blaise leaned back lazily and yawned loudly. "Who did that?" Ms. Samael snapped. "Potter! Was it you?" she demanded, looking at Harry's way. Her eyes caught Blaise's and she opened her mouth to demand who he was when Blaise gave a small snap. A dazed look fell upon Ms. Samael then she sat down at her desk, as though nothing happened.

Harry and Draco both glanced at Blaise throughout the lesson, paying only half attention to what their teacher was saying. At the end of the lesson, Draco and Harry followed Blaise with some interest as he had a look of annoyance. "All wrong, "was all he said, shaking his head slightly. "There are six elements, yes, but none of them are akin to my father as so. He has a library full of books about that subject. I spent years in that library gathering knowledge and power."

Draco and Harry frowned. "Blaise," Harry said a little cautiously, "If we can ask… how old are you?"

"I'm young, around your age in human terms," Blaise said, "But in actually I'm only one hundred and sixteen." He stopped and turned, expecting to see surprised faces on Draco and Harry, except they only had thoughtful ones.

"So… you really do know your stuff, huh?" Draco asked in a muttered voice.

"I do Draco, yeah," Blaise nodded. "Most of my life have been in that library or just exploring my future realm."

"Well… in that case Blaise," Harry said, giving a small smile, "I guess it makes sense for us to learn from you, right Draco?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded, "just don't bring up that weird stuff—or do anything weird. I'm still mad at you for doing this to us," he said as he brought up his marked hand.

Blaise chuckled, "Don't worry Draco," he said, "by the end of the day, my dears, I'll more than make up for whatever ills I've done to you two."

"Big words Blaise," Draco said. "You better be a good teacher, because so far it seems we're not getting a proper education according to you."

Blaise gave the two a large smirk. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders and pulled them close, "Don't worry Draco," he said, "I always treat my boys right." Grinning at both of them, the demon refused to let them go as they headed to their next class.

.

It was their free period, and Blaise wanted an empty classroom. He carted Harry and Draco around the school, ignoring the looks from students and teachers, until he finally found one near the back of the building. He checked the time and said, "Thirty minutes… enough for a start." He looked around the classroom for a while, noting that the desks were in a large circle and the teacher's desk was thrust into the back corner. "Well boys, I believe I should explain what you will be learning," Blaise said.

"That would help," Draco drawled, rolling his eyes. Blaise turned around and gave Draco a hard look and the next second Draco gave a yipping sound. "Ow! My butt!"

"Those who misbehave earns themselves spankings," Blaise hummed, giving Draco a toothy smile. "Be a good boy now Draco."

"Forgot you were a stupid demon," Draco muttered to himself. Harry couldn't help but smile, which cause Blaise to turn to him, "That goes double for you Harry sweetie," he purred, "I'm definitely going to make sure you're a good boy."

Both teens blushed and remained silent.

"Good boys," Blaise said approvingly. "Now… I want to start with saying where magic actually comes from. I've talked about this before a little, mentioning the deities. They are actually a single group of mystical beings who are known to all civilizations through different names. All the ancient mythologies you've heard and read about? They are all about the same group of deities. So, to make things easier for ourselves, I'll allow you boys to choose the mythology so we can refer to them by name."

"We're allowed to talk?" Draco asked.

"Of course Dray," Blaise smiled, "I am not a harsh teacher."

"The Greeks then," Draco said.

Blaise laughed, shaking his head lightly, "I had a feeling you would say that, Draco Malfoy. Very well… we shall use the Greeks. It was them, not my father, who created the Elements and reality, with the help of Grandfather… the one you call 'The False One' or something like that."

"Why do you call him Grandfather?" Harry interrupted.

"Because it was he who created my father, and my father created me so that would make him my Grandfather," Blaise explained. "It was Grandfather in the beginning, and he created the others in order to craft the universe. To the Greeks, he is known as Zeus. Today, I want to talk about one god in particular, the God of Healing, who gifted mages Curative Magic. To the Greeks, he is known as Asclepius. Now my sweet mages, your magic today can fix common cuts, and you need rituals needing blood to cure larger… however with Asclepius's magic, you are able to mend wounds, stitch limbs, and even reattach a broken body. All without a drop of the caster's blood."

"Impossible!" Draco gasped.

"That is what your teachings want you to believe, my sweet Draco," Blaise purred. "However, mages, in order for you to reaching this magic, you must search inside yourselves. Your teachings have blocked your pure magical potential deep inside you boys."

"So how do we get it out?" Harry asked.

Blaise smirked, "If you were the son of Lucifer like me, you would have all the magical potential in the world at your disposal already. However, my dear mages, you will have to meditate."

"Meditate!" Draco repeated.

"Yes Draco baby, meditate," Blaise smirked. He walked into the large circle the desks made and motioned for Harry and Draco to follow. The two did so immediately and Blaise snapped his fingers. Two of the desks transfigured into large comfortable looking purple pillows. Blaise went to them and picked them up. "You'll be sitting on these," he said, placing them in the middle of the circle. "For now, I'll just teach you how to calm and empty your mind. This will allow the both of you to more easily connect with your magic."

"So you really just expect us to just do what? Sit?" Draco said, staring at the pillows rather offensively.

"For now, yes," Blaise said with an authoritative command. "Sit." Harry sat down automatically, crossing his legs. He didn't know why he listened so easily, but it made his cheeks heat up whenever he did so. Draco, however, gave Blaise a suspicious look as he sat down a moment later. "Good boys," Blaise smiled. "Get comfortable, close your eyes, and focus on my voice… there you go Harry, good job, trust me Draco… thank you. Now, I need you both to focus on your breathing. Concentrate on the air as it fills your lungs, and as you exhale you'll feel yourself falling deeper and deeper into yourselves, your beings, until you find your magical core. Now boys, practice breathing. In… Out… In… Out… good job boys, you're really doing well. Keep breathing."

Blaise watched with satisfaction as both boys followed his voice. Harry and Draco were sitting crossed legged, their hands on their legs and their eyes shut as they've breathed in unison. Blaise's eyes were on their marks, the sleek sharp spirals from where Blaise have bitten them. The red marks began to glow very faintly on both their hands, which caused Blaise to smile, "Excellent work boys, you're doing so well," he cooed. "Continue breathing, falling deeper and deeper towards your magic.

"Hand… hot," Harry groaned.

"Those are your marks Harry, they're sensing your magic… keep breathing," Blaise said. The two started to sweat, their foreheads shining with it as they both furrowed in concentration. "Relax," Blaise warned, "Do not try to hard now…" Their marks' faint glow began to flicker as both boys tried to relax, however it appeared to be hard as their brows furrowed more.

"Relax," Blaise repeated, his eyes moving from the marks to their sweaty foreheads. "Relax… I said relax!"

"Stop shouting!" Draco yelled, opening his eyes, and the glow on his hand disappeared. He shook his hand angrily, "What did you do to us? My hand is burning!"

Harry was doing the same, looking between Draco and Blaise. "What happened?" he asked.

"Tell me what you've felt," Blaise said.

"Besides our hands burning?" Draco drawled.

"Yes, besides that," Blaise said shortly.

Draco gave him a sharp look while Harry frowned in thought. "A heaviness," he said. "There was this heaviness in me that was trying to drag me towards it. I don't know if you've felt it also Draco," he asked, turning to his boyfriend.

Draco nodded, looking curious, "I did," he said. "What exactly was that, Blaise?"

"Your magic," Blaise smiled simply. "True magic that this school and your coven refuse to acknowledge. Before you can turn into animals, before you can regrow lost wounds, before I will teach you anything my dears, you must reach that magic. However that will be no easy feat."

"What do we have to do?" Draco asked.

"Meditate just as you have been doing," Blaise said. "That is only the beginning. As while you meditate, you are breaking barriers. The magical one that is holding your potential back… and the mental one my father's religion has caused in your minds. Once you've broken those, when you can question what you are told instead of believing it out right, then your true potentials can start to shine."

Draco frowned, staring at the demon in total confusion. "So what? You talk all about teaching us only to tell us to sleep while sitting!"

"It's not that simple," Blaise said a little irritated. "You need your magic in order to learn from me! If I just hand you the schools of magic the deities crafted, then you will just end up frustrated that you can't even cast a simple spell! It is much better for the both of you to do the meditation now than get frustrated later on!"

"And how long is this supposed to last then? A week? A month? Some years?" Draco demanded, the heat of the moment getting to both of them.

"That all depends on you Malfoy! You're supposed to be a strong mage, but you're also a pain of the ass so who knows!" Blaise growled out. "You'll get it when you get it and not a moment before."

Draco glared at Blaise for a moment before standing, "This is bollocks," he muttered. He turned to leave but Harry stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Calm down! Both of you," Harry said loudly, looking between Blaise and Draco. "You," he pointed to Draco, "have no need to go off like that. So what if we need to do this stupid meditation, you think I want to do it too? Hell no, but we have to if we want the stronger magic. Remember this is all to stop Mr. Riddle if he's planning something, so calm down and stick this out with me. And you—" he turned and pointed to Blaise, glaring at him, "will not lose your temper like a little kid! You're supposed to be a hundred years old so act like it! None of you are leaving until you apologize, and I don't care if we're late to Mr. Riddle's class because of it!"

Blaise stared at Harry in complete shock. "You… seriously talked to me that way," he breathed, "the son of Lucifer… without fear?"

"If it gets the two of you to shut up then yes," Harry snapped. "Are you two hearing yourselves? Arguing over meditation? Are you for real? You've felt it Draco, you know that magic inside of us is real, and it's hard to get to. This stupid meditation is the only way to get to it, and I don't care if it takes us _fucking_ _months_ , we will get it!" Draco and Blaise's eyes both widened at Harry's cursing, the small boy didn't notice or cared as he continued his assault. "As for you Blaise, you really think you're going to teach us with that attitude? Yelling at us at the first sign of irritation? The spanking's fine, I'm not going to take that away from you, but you will _not_ yell at us like that, understand? I don't care who you are or think you are—you are bound to me demon and I will not allow that attitude! Also it would help if you explain before we do this things—I mean, I actually thought that we would learn some magic today, not be told to sit down on a pillow for an unknown amount of time!

"Both of you are acting so damn childish it's actually amazing and really annoying at the same time! So take your egos, stuff them where the sun don't shine and make up!" Harry screamed. His chest was huffing when he was done, his eyes darting between Draco and Blaise.

The room gotten awkwardly silent, the only sound being Harry's breathing as he worked on getting that and his emotions under control. The three kept glancing looks at each other, Harry had a hand on his hip while the other hung, a look of irritation on him while Blaise and Draco both were crossed-armed, looking up at each other with more and more sheepish looks each time they've saw Harry's irritated face.

It was Blaise who broke the silence, looking from Harry's face to Draco one last time, "I'm sorry," he said, his arms slipping down. "I was stupid and got caught in the moment, I should have been more patient and calmer with you guys. I've read the books in my father's library, not you guys. Should have remembered that."

"Thank you," Harry said to Blaise. Turning to Draco, he said, "Boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry too," Draco said sheepishly. "Shouldn't have started yelling…" He held out his hand to Blaise. The demon took it and they shook. Smiling, Harry didn't know what possessed him but he stepped towards them and pulled the two into a hug, his arms going around their chests. Draco and Blaise got the idea and moved to make it a proper hug.

"Still," Blaise said, "you both need to practice on your meditation. The hotter your hand, the closer you are to your magic."

"Shut up you're ruining the moment," Draco muttered.

"Mal—"

"Shut up Zabini, you're ruining the moment," Harry repeated.

Blaise started to chuckle, and Harry hugged him and Draco tighter. They were smiling when they separated after a long moment. Harry looked between the two boys and felt a swelling emotion inside him. His hands drifted towards theirs, and he held them. "So," he said, looking at the demon, "that is all our homework? Focus on meditation?"

"Yes Harry, it is," Blaise nodded. "You both are very strong mages Harry, Draco. It is not like I am asking you to meditate on hours on end for months and years… I cannot tell you both exactly how long it will take you. However, if you keep to it my boys, I am sure that you can achieve it soon. And then, I can teach you both _all_ that I want to teach you, about magic, the deities… everything."

Draco smiled at Blaise, "We would like that very much," he said.

"I know that the last couple days have been hectic," Blaise said, "I'm just trying to make our new norm go smoothly, and that we all can get along, my mages."

"Well you tried too hard," Draco muttered. Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah… just let it go naturally," he said. "You're a hundred and sixteen years old, you should know how to let a relationship develop naturally by now."

Blaise glanced at Harry with a scowl, but Harry didn't let it bother him. Instead, he held their hands and smiled, "Come on, you still have to meet Mr. Riddle," he said, "Then you can tell us all about how his class is wrong."

"Hm, alright," Blaise said with a small chuckle, "which class was his again?"

"Demonology," Draco said. "Where we learn all about your kind."

"Oh wonderful," Blaise purred, and Harry started to lead them out of the classroom. "I've bet you already learned of many wonderful things, haven't you?"

"I guess," Harry said. "But… I'm guessing you're not going to like any of it."

"He might like Potions, you can't go wrong there," Draco suggested.

Harry nodded, however he had a frown, "But I hate Professor Snape… he makes us call him Professor and he always picks on me."

"He does not—"

"Yes he does, Potter this, Potter that—I need to ask Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius what his problem is," Harry frowned. "At least Mr. Riddle had the sense to hide however he feels about me."

Draco said nothing as he did not know what exactly to say. Instead he just nodded and stayed quiet for a moment. They walked down the hallway in silence for a while before Harry said, "When we learn to turn into animals… I'll turn into a snake and slither into Mr. Riddle's office and find out what he's planning."

"Why a snake?" Blaise asked. "Why not something smaller?"

"Seems right," Harry shrugged. "And I recently heard a rumor around the school."

"Which is?" Blaise asked.

"That Mr. Riddle loves snakes, he keeps a few in them in his office and at home. I've never saw them however he is a very dramatic guy. Into the flairs and symbolism stuff, so I wouldn't exactly put it pass him," Harry shrugged.

"Interesting," Blaise nodded. "Well, I've heard you talk about this Mr. Riddle a lot, and now I have high expectations. Let's hope that this High Priest can meet them. It would be a shame if he just turned out to be some man." Harry nodded and led the way to Mr. Riddle's classroom. When they started to see other students, he slowed down, hesitant if he should let go of Blaise's hand as he was still holding both, however Blaise made the decision for him as he let go of Harry's hand and instead moved back to behind the two of them, whispering between them, "Wouldn't want to make it awkward. Come on," and gently nudged the two mages to continue on their way.

In Mr. Riddle's classroom, they found that they were the first ones there. Mr. Riddle was standing at the chalkboard writing as they entered. He turned to greet them, and his eyes fell on Blaise immediately. "Well, well," he said, putting down the chalk. "This was the reason you both missed Saturday's mass… Identify yourself demon, Lord Voldemort of Hollow's Grave commands it."

"Aww found out already? That's no fun," Blaise chuckled. He walked around Harry and Draco, giving them a wink as he turned to face Mr. Riddle. "Hello Thomas," he said, "or would you prefer Junior? My name is Blaise, and I am the Son of Lucifer, Prince of Darkness and Lord of Hellfire. Please, bow and do all those groveling pleas Junior, I actually enjoy that."

 **A/N: Please leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	12. Part XII

Part XII

Mr. Riddle glared at Blaise. His angry eyes shifted to Harry and he glowered, "You've summoned this?" he demanded, indicating to Blaise.

The demon gave a fake gasp, looking hurt, "Mr. Riddle! I'm so hurt! I have a name you know."

"Silence demon," Mr. Riddle barked. "Potter, why have you summoned this demon?"

"Well… I was kind of trying to get his father—" Harry stopped when he saw the pale look on Mr. Riddle's face. Blaise saw that and smirked, "And he would have gotten him too, if I didn't intervene."

All color drained from Mr. Riddle's paling face. Blaise chuckled at this. He stepped forward and gave Mr. Riddle an innocent smile, "You don't need to worry about me, however," he said, "I'll be a good little demon in your class, Mr. Riddle. After all, I'm sure we all have Harry's best interests in mind."

It took Mr. Riddle a moment to recompose himself. He cleared his throat and stood up fully, trying to use his full height against the teens. "Of course," he said, "if you misbehave, demon, there will be consequences. For all three of you." He gave the three of them a sharp look. Harry felt fear slither inside him, and guessed that Draco felt the same as they shared a look. Blaise, however, just smiled politely and the three of them went to sit down for class.

The classroom slowly filled with students, Harry and Blaise both waved to Ron when he came in, and the three shared a look when Parkinson came in with her group, all of them glaring daggers at the three boys but saying nothing. Mr. Riddle ignored the three as he went about teaching the class, having Ron collect homework as he looked at all students but Harry, Blaise, and Draco. The two humans were too busy taking notes that they couldn't glance at Blaise to see his reaction. However, halfway through, the class was interrupted.

There was a knock on the closed door. Mr. Riddle frowned as he stopped his lecture. The knocking continued and he looked at the class, "Finnigan, get the door," he said since he was closest to the door Seamus Finnigan stood up and opened it, only for a woman Harry have never seen before to walk in. She was tall with long black hair that fell in a crazy fashion around her head and shoulders. Her eyes were black and had an insane look about them as she smiled widely at Mr. Riddle, dressing so unlike a teacher Harry would never think she was one as she wore an almost skin-tight black dress that reached her ankles, the dress decorated with silver spirals that shimmered like small flames in the light whenever she walked. She was holding a long slender staff, which she used to walk with that was more for decoration than assistance, and a large pile of papers. "Mr. Riddle," she smiled, "I hope I am not interrupting too much."

"Mrs. Lestrange… no, you are not," Mr. Riddle said shortly. He turned to the class and said, "Class, this is Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange, our newest member to the faculty. She told me this morning that she wished to give an announcement to the student body… however I did not think that this would include interrupting my class, Lestrange."

"This will only take a moment, Mr. Riddle," Mrs. Lestrange said equally as shortly, however with a smile on her face as she looked around the student body. For some reason, Harry felt as though her eyes fell on him longer than anyone else. "Hello all, my name is Bellatrix Lestrange, and your Principal Mr. Riddle had granted me permission to teach you all a new class, Dueling. You all will start tomorrow learning how to use your magic offensively for dueling purposes. This class will take place of your free period… so you're not exactly missing much, are you, and it will be mandatory to attend."

"Mandatory, huh?" Blaise commented.

"Yes idiot child, it means that you all must come or else you face expulsion and detention," Lestrange said.

"I know what the word mandatory means," Blaise said.

"Then you should know that it is rude to interrupt when adults are talking, idiot child," Mrs. Lestrange smiled. Harry's eyes widened and glanced between Blaise, Mrs. Lestrange, and Mr. Riddle. Mr. Riddle had a worried look, however he was staring at Mrs. Lestrange. Confused, Harry touched Blaise's shoulder gently, and the demon turned to him. "Let it go," Harry whispered.

"I was going to," Blaise whispered back. "She smells funny."

Harry gave him a confused look but Blaise just smiled and leaned back in his chair as Mrs. Lestrange continued. "As I have explained to idiot child, it is mandatory for all of you to come to my classroom during your free period starting tomorrow for your dueling lessons. That is all, Mr. Riddle."

She turned to leave, but Draco stopped her with a raised hand, "Ma'am," he said.

"Yes Blonde boy?" Mrs. Lestrange asked.

"You've never told us where your classroom is," Draco said.

"I did? Well too bad," Mrs. Lestrange shrugged. "If you are late, you will suffer a month's detention. Goodbye." And with that she left, the door closing behind her.

There was a moment in the classroom where each and every student was silent. They turned to Mr. Riddle, who was equally as silent, for an explanation. Mr. Riddle looked back at all of them, his face stoic and unflinching, "Well," he said, "You've heard her. Tomorrow during your free periods, you all shall report to her classroom. Now, let us get back to the lesson…"

.

Blaise was unusually silent as they left Mr. Riddle's classroom. Harry and Draco were walking on either side, concerned. When they've reached the main hall where the statue of Blaise's father stood, Harry asked, "What do you mean Blaise, when you said Mrs. Lestrange smelt funny?"

"When did you say that?" Draco asked.

"In class… and it means that she smelt funny," Blaise said, "Couldn't you guys smell it?"

"No, I didn't smell anything, have you Draco?" Harry asked.

"No."

"I could," Blaise said. "I smelt it very easily over your perfume Harry, she smelt of rotten burnt apples, it was disgusting."

"That… is a weird smell," Draco commented, "Do they sell that type of perfume?"

"Not at the shop in here," Harry said, "besides, why would you want to smell like that? It sounds disgusting!"

"It does indeed," Blaise nodded, "Still… she was giving you a weird look Harry, think it's because of my father's mark?"

"Maybe, but I've never seen her before in my life," Harry shrugged, "How about you, Draco?"

Draco thought for a moment before shaking his head, "I've never seen her before either," he said. "And father never mentioned her, and he complains about everyone."

"Interesting," Blaise said. "So… where did she come from?"

"I believe that is a matter that you boys should not worry about," A voice said behind them. The three turned to see Mr. Riddle standing in front of them. "In times such as these, Mr. Potter and Malfoy, it is best to keep your heads down, for who knows what sort of vile plans demons are coming up with." His eyes shifted towards Blaise for a moment.

"Sir, Blaise isn't—"

"I know that the Son of Lucifer is bound to you, however, he is not the only demon in our town at the moment," Mr. Riddle said. He took a step closer and stared at Harry, making the boy feel uneasy. "Remember, Harry, what I have told you the first day. Keep your wits about you, boy. Keep your head low, and do not do anything stupid. You have been chosen by the Dark Lord for his mission. You have a special womb, it would be wise to protect it."

Harry didn't know how to respond. Mr. Riddle straighten up and walked away without any explanation. Harry felt weird and exposed as he watched the Principal walk away from them. He turned to Blaise and Draco and took their hands, pulling both boys close. "I don't feel so good," he muttered.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked.

"It's Mr. Riddle," Harry said.

"That was weird what he said," Blaise nodded, "however now I'm worried, who else would be here besides me? I would notice immediately."

"How so?" Draco asked.

"We demons can smell each other, it's impossible to hide," Blaise said.

"Do you think… that Blaise was right?" Harry asked to no one in particular. "He mentioned my womb… or at least the space in me where a womb can be formed. Do you think Mr. Riddle wants me to have a child with Lucifer?"

Blaise frowned. He looked around at the students milling around the room. "We can talk about this after school," he said, "I'm afraid what would happen if we are overheard."

Harry and Draco agreed, however neither of them could be put at ease. For the rest of the day, Harry couldn't help but worry over Mr. Riddle's warning. He felt that there should be shadows at every corner ready to jump him, so much so that he refused to walk the hallways without holding both Blaise's and Draco's hands, not that the two boys complained. When the day finally ended, Harry rushed out of the Academy with a sense of relief, pulling Draco and Blaise along.

"So, going back to what we were talking about," Blaise said, "I believe that we can talk freely now. As for Mr. Riddle's intentions, I think it would be obvious now."

"Whatever they are, it concerns me having a baby with your father," Harry said, a look of ill disgust on his face. "But… I'm only sixteen!"

"You think that matters to my father?" Blaise asked. "And it clearly doesn't matter to Mr. Riddle. However, now what I want to know is, what does Mr. Riddle want with the baby?"

"I don't know," Harry frowned. A heavy feeling fell on the three of them as they walked slowly, each one not knowing what to say or do. Draco glanced at the two of them but said nothing. The three of them were lost in their own thoughts as they made their way into the forest's shadow. The only sound they could hear was the scrunching taps of their footsteps on the mixture of leaves and cobblestone as they racked their brains. Until Draco gave a loud groan and looked at both of them, "This is giving me a headache! I can't think of any reasons why!" he said frustrated.

"Yeah, me neither," Harry sighed.

"Then for now…" Blaise said slowly, "let's just return home and focus on meditating. Worrying about others' plans is useless until both of you are mages."

"More of the bloody meditating," Draco grumbled. Harry, however, smiled, "Come on Draco," he said cheerfully, "it'll be worth it once we reach our magic!"

"I guess… I'm just worried," Draco sighed, "about everything, it's just still happening too fast."

"I get that," Harry nodded, "I'm feeling overwhelmed… however, isn't it better to confront it as a united front? And if doing the meditation, letting Blaise teach us will get us stronger, then I'll do it. I won't allow myself to be weak anymore. I'm no one's slave."

Blaise smiled, "Good words Harry," he said, "Now boys, let's hurry home." With determination filling them, they walked with a faster step back to Harry's home, there Draco parted ways, kissing Harry's cheek and nodding to Blaise.

The two went into the house and stopped when they heard the clear sounds of arguing. Frowning, Harry and Blaise stood frozen as they did their best to overhear.

"I will not take those potions for the last time Remus!" Uncle Sirius yelled. "We agreed on this, agreed. You would use the potions, you would carry our child! We agreed to this!"

"And I tell you over and over again the potions do not affect me!" Uncle Remus yelled back. "You know that was always a possibility!"

"Then we'll use a stronger version—"

"There is no stronger version you mutt-for-brains!" Uncle Remus screamed. "What we have now is the strongest version! Just fucking accept that I am immune!"

"You are not!"

"Yes I am!"

"You're wrong!"

"Oh believe me, I want to be wrong so bloody bad but I'm not!" Uncle Remus yelled. "How long have we tried Sirius? Huh? How long? Sixteen years—sixteen fucking years we've tried to get a child of our own and nothing works! If your head wasn't shoved up your masculine ass you would have noticed _years_ ago!"

"So what do you want me to do? Huh? I am not taking that potion—you know our roles and you've agreed on them!"

"I just want a fucking child!"

"Harry is our child!" Uncle Sirius screamed. "He has been our child for nine fucking years! Ever since Lily and James died!"

"I know that!" Uncle Remus yelled. "I know that, and I see him as our kid—but I want our own Sirius! A child that is both yours and mine!"

"Then we'll get a stronger version—"

"For fuck's sake Sirius listen to yourself!" Uncle Remus screamed, his voice making the walls shake. "There is no stronger version! Why can't you be a fucking man and take the fucking potion yourself!?"

"I will not!"

"You've bend over for me before asshole! Are you so fucking selfish and that much narrow-minded in our roles?" Uncle Remus demanded.

"Shut up! We're done, Harry is going to be home soon—"

"Oh no, we are not done here Sirius Black, you will come back here this instance!"

Harry heard footsteps and before he knew it, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus were standing in the foyer yet haven't noticed them yet. "I told you, this is done," Sirius screamed.

"No it is not," Uncle Remus demanded. Harry could see that his eyes are red-rimmed as though he was crying. "Just take the potion and carry our child! I know that it was supposed to be me, but I keep telling you that I am fucking immune to these potions! Get it through that thick idiot head of yours!"

"You know, you really know how to be a bitch at times," Uncle Sirius said.

"Excuse me!"

"Just say that you're scared of carrying to term!" Uncle Sirius demanded.

" _I'm_ scared," Uncle Remus scoffed, "are you fucking kidding me? I wanted this for years! You're the one who's scared!"

"I am not scared you—Harry!" Uncle Sirius gasped, finally noticing Harry and Blaise.

Uncle Remus turned and his eyes widened when he saw them too. "Harry! How long have you been standing there?"

"We just got here," Harry lied. "Uhh… Blaise and I have homework that we need to do in my room…" He looked at Blaise and walked quickly passed Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius, up the stairs to his room, the demon following after. Harry didn't talk until he was safe in his room, the door closed behind him. He fell to the floor, sliding against the door until he was curled in a ball. Blaise watched him for a moment and sighed.

"It's not your fault," he said.

"It still hurts… hearing them fight," Harry sniffled.

"I know, but it is not your fault Harry," Blaise said. "Come on, I'll help you with your meditation."

Harry looked as though he was on the verge of crying, however he held it in as he wiped his eyes. Sniffing, he got up and followed Blaise towards his bed where they both sat against the foot of. "Remember Harry, deep breaths, each one you're falling deeper and deeper," Blaise said, "I'll be doing it with you two."

"How are you doing that?" Harry asked.

Blaise gave a grin and indicated to the ground Harry looked and saw that Blaise was missing his shadow! "You two were so busy saying your goodbyes, you didn't notice my shadow following Draco's," he chuckled. "Come on, he's already doing it. Now it's your turn."

Harry nodded. Though it was difficult, he closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply, listening and following Blaise' sweet, deep voice as they lulled him into a meditated state.

 **A/N: Tell me your thoughts?**


	13. Part XIII

Part XIII

It was a full day since Harry and Blaise walked into Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus's argument. The morning was tense, Harry did not know what to say to his uncles, and Blaise kept quiet. At school, Harry kept the argument to himself, and asked Blaise to do the same as he didn't want to trouble Draco with it. He figured they had enough on their plate. Especially with this new teacher, Bellatrix Lestrange.

She had yet to tell them where her classroom was, so Harry had to pull out his lip balm and school schedule. The three huddled around the lip balm placed on his schedule. Harry whispered into it, " _Winds steer my path to my destination without distractions. Winds seer my feet to my destination without distractions. Winds seer my path. Steer my way to Lestrange's Classroom!"_

The lip balm spun on the piece of paper, moving on its own before pointing to the north. The three followed the lip balm's direction, going up and down stairs, down musty corridors and through dim hallways until they found themselves in an old classroom hidden away in the corner of the school.

The classroom itself looked more like an arena. There were no desks nor chairs, but instead a large white circle in the middle of the stone floor. On the walls were chalkboards all around, strange symbols and writings were on them that Harry couldn't read. There was a single desk, the teacher's desk, and Mrs. Lestrange was standing on it. "Oh, you're here," she said, sounding more disappointed than happy that her students have found her class room. Blaise scrunched his nose up immediately. "Idiot child, blonde boy and—you a girl or boy?" she asked without any tact. "Not that it matters but if you're a girl, you might want to fix that…" she pointed to Harry's chest.

"I'm a boy, Mrs. Lestrange," Harry said, doing his best to keep his tone.

"Oh… well, then pretty boy just go over there then with idiot boy and blonde boy," Mrs. Lestrange said, moving her hand dismissively towards a corner of the classroom. She turned around on the desk and started writing on the chalkboard.

"I don't like her," Harry whispered to Blaise and Draco.

"I'm smelling the same smell," Blaise whispered. They all shared the same frown but did not act on anything as slowly but surely, students started to filter in, looking at the strange classroom with a sense of bewilderment of it's lack of furniture, and relief that they have found it.

"Oh, you're all here," Mrs. Lestrange said with a huge air of disappointment. She was done writing on the chalkboard. It was in a strange language that Harry had never seen before, the symbols sprawling out in a large spiral over and over again, each one looking more sinister and frantic than the last. It looked like the writings of a mad woman. "Right then—idiot boy come here," she said, jumping off of the desk.

Blaise glared at her for a second before stepping forward. She directed Blaise to stand in the center of the circle, where she met him there. "Right, well, I'm here to teach you lot how to fight, yeah? Well the magic Lord Satan has gifted all of us can be used in many offensive ways, why, with enough madness you can just about do anything!" She gave a short laugh before stopping suddenly. Her eyes changed, having a deadly gaze about them as she whipped her wrist and hand towards Blaise. A ring of ice appeared around the boy and quickly shrunk, squeezing and locking him in place. Blaise gave out a small yelp of pain. "Ow!"

"Oh shush up," Mrs. Lestrange said, "or I'll make the ice even tighter."

"Uh… Mrs. Lestrange?" A girl said, raising her hand. Harry looked over at the voice to see it was Lavender Brown.

"What?" Mrs. Lestrange asked.

"Um… isn't it against teacher protocol… hurting students like this?" she asked a little meekly.

"Of course it is, but this is just idiot boy," Mrs. Lestrange said. "He's a man, he can take it, right, idiot boy?"

Through gritted teeth, Blaise said, "The ice is poking my skin, I can feel I'm almost bleeding. Please get rid of them."

"No."

"Fine," Blaise sighed. He closed his eyes and the room started to feel hot. The class all held a collective breath as they watched Blaise. His eyes were a complete red, his skin looked as though it was boiling angrily, and steam was evaporating around him loudly. The ice melted slowly, evaporating into the air as the boy glared at Mrs. Lestrange.

"What are you—" Mrs. Lestrange's words were caught in her throat as, with the sound of a sonic boom, the steam pushed out violently, knocking her off her feet while the class felt a warm, humid breeze push against them. Harry winced at the air. As the steam cleared, Blaise stood in the middle of the classroom fiddling with the end of his sleeves.

"That really hurt," he complained to Mrs. Lestrange. "If you are really going to teach us how to fight, it would benefit all of us to first teach us how to block unfriendly spells, Mrs. Lestrange. And please, never do that sort of stuff again without proper warning. I wouldn't want you to break someone's skin." He winked towards Harry and Draco at that, and despite the situation both boys blushed.

Mrs. Lestrange gave Blaise a dirty look. "You, do not tell me what to do, Mr. Zabini," she said in a strict voice. "I am the teacher here and I will be respected! Now! Everyone pair up!" She barked at the class.

Harry and Draco immediately paired and looked around as Blaise walked towards them. He gave a small smile, "My little mages are taken, eh?" he gave a small joke.

"Sorry…"

"It's alright boys," Blaise smiled, "I'll ask Ron." The demon went to Ron and after a small talk, they were paired up.

Mrs. Lestrange gave them an unusual task. The paired all spread out around the room and were simply ordered to "attack your partner" while the partner "defends." The first five minutes was spent with the pairs looking around awkwardly, talking with one another on how exactly they were supposed to attack and defend. Blaise looked around to see that Mrs. Lestrange was back on the walls, writing her strange writings, and went to whisper to Ron. The redhead looked a little confused, but as Harry watched, he saw that Ron started moving his wrists and had his fists clenched as though he was holding something. His lips were moving, and a moment later, much to his and Harry's surprise, a clear shield appeared in his hands! It lasted for a while until Ron moved his hands and it disappeared in a sparkling effect. Blaise cheered him on, and the redhead blushed.

"What did he do?" Harry asked Draco, who shrugged. The two went to Blaise and Ron. "What was that?" Harry asked.

"Harry! Did you see that? I made a shield! And it was so easy—I only had to say one word!" Ron cheered. Blaise chuckled and looked at his boys.

"That's great Ron! What did you do exactly?" Harry asked.

"I moved my wrists like this, and clenched my hands like I'm holding onto the shield, yeah," Ron said, "and then I said _Scutum!—"_ Ron gave a cheer of accomplishment as the shield appeared again.

"And that shield will last as long as you keep your arms and hand steady," Blaise said. "It isn't the best shield you can conjure, but it is the easiest. Harry, Draco, why don't you try it out?"

Harry and Draco mirrored Ron's actions, their voices yelling out, " _Scutum!_ " Clear shields appeared before them just as they appeared for Ron.

"Excellent boys! Excellent!" Blaise praised them. "I'm so proud of you two. Now—hold still, and you'll see how it works." With a wink, he jumped back and held one hand in the air. "Ready?" he asked. He waited until Harry and Draco realized what he was about to do. Their bodies turned stoic and their arms and hands felt like stone and they gave a short nod. Blaise snapped his finger.

Fire rushed towards them endlessly. Ron gave a yelp and jumped away, but Harry and Draco held true. The shields in front of them caught the fire and looked to be absorbing it; its clearness turning to red. When the last of the fire was gone, the shields disappeared in red sparkles, both boys left unharmed.

"Excellent boys! Excellent!" Blaise cheered, and without thinking, he jumped towards the two of them and kissed their cheeks and hugged them close. "My pretty mages!" he hummed. In the hug, Harry and Draco looked towards each other, their cheeks red as the fire that Blaise casted upon them, their hearts beating fast.

Mrs. Lestrange continued to ignore them for the rest of the lesson. She kept to her desk, writing on the walls in a language Harry couldn't read or recognize. Blaise moved pair to pair, teaching them the shield spell that he taught Ron. By the end, everyone could summon the small shield, and Mrs. Lestrange dismissed them without even looking.

"Blaise…" Harry asked a little hesitantly at the end of the day, "would you know what Mrs. Lestrange was writing?"

"Hmm? Why'd you ask?" Blaise asked.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you," Harry said quickly. "It's just that, well, you're more knowledgeable than me or Draco combined, so…"

"It's alright Harry," Blaise said. "And for the record, yes, I do know the language… but it's strange," he frowned.

"What's strange?" Draco asked.

"There's no way Mrs. Lestrange should know that language," Blaise said.

"Why not? What language is it?" Harry asked.

"A most evil and sinister language," Blaise said, "one whose name I wouldn't dare pronounce for the utterance of its name and words would bring ruin to mortal ears who hear it. It is a language unknown to mortals and mages for it is a corrupted language made by my father. It is the language of demons, and no mortal should know it."

"Then how in the world does Mrs. Lestrange know it?" Draco demanded.

"That, my dear, is just another mystery," Blaise sighed.

Draco gave an annoyed cry, "Another one! I'm sick of all these mysteries! I just want answers!"

"Me too," Blaise nodded, "However, I have a feeling that these mysteries will only become more dangerous as we peruse them. So, in the meantime, keep to your meditation boys! I will be with you both to help along the way."

.

When Harry and Blaise returned home, Harry noticed that Blaise was missing his shadow again. "Can your shadow take a physical form?" Harry asked.

"It can, and I can also experience everything it does," Blaise smiled. "You should have heard the things Draco called it last night." He chuckled and the two walked in only to see Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius waiting for them.

"Harry… we would like to have a talk with you," Uncle Remus said. "You're not in trouble, but we just want to talk about last night."

"Okay," Harry said softly.

"Err… demon—I mean Blaise," Uncle Sirius said. "This is a family affair so—"

"No worries," Blaise smiled, "I'll just go and have a head start on our homework." He walked into the kitchen without another work.

"Well then… I've never met a demon who was so civil before," Uncle Sirius said. "Come on Harry."

The two men led Harry into the living room, where they all sat around a small table. "First Harry, we want you to know that we love you," Uncle Sirius said. "We love you as much as we would love any child we would naturally have. And we still love each other, even after what happened."

"It's been an ongoing dilemma, Harry," Uncle Remus said. "We have been trying for years for a child Harry. We have been using every type of pregnancy potion in existence… spending so much money to have them made or shipped to us… only for each and every one to work. It's rare, but some men's bodies are immune to the potion, no matter what, a womb cannot form in their bodies. I'm one of those men. No matter what we try, my body just cannot form the womb. A fact that your uncle knows but fails to accept."

"I—"

"Sirius, please," Remus said. Uncle Sirius stopped talking. "Thank you," Uncle Remus said gently. "Yesterday has been just a repeat of the same argument that we've been having for years. I can't get pregnant, but that does not mean that Sirius cannot. It's just that he… refuses to try."

"It's not that I refuse, it's just that we have not tried all avenues—"

"Yes, we have Sirius, just accept it," Uncle Remus snapped.

"Uncle Sirius…" Harry spoke gently, "why… why don't you try?"

"Harry it's not that simple," Uncle Sirius said. "It's just that uhh…"

"Your uncle is afraid to carry to term," Uncle Remus said a little coldly. "We've agreed that I would be the one to carry, however since that is impossible, you should be the only to do it."

"I told you already that I won't—"

"Why not?" Harry asked simply.

"Excuse me?"

Harry reddened. "Umm… why can't you carry a baby, Uncle Sirius?" he asked meekly. "I don't want you two to argue… and I'm sorry for butting in… but…"

"I just won't Harry, that's all," Uncle Sirius said. Harry didn't like that answer, however he stayed quiet about it.

Uncle Remus sighed, "The point is Harry… that we don't want you to think the argument was about you. We love you, always have and always will, and we still love each other no mater how loud or stubbornly we fight."

"Exactly," Uncle Sirius nodded. Harry felt a strange heaviness he couldn't explain. He stood up and hugged his uncles.

"Can I be excuse to do my homework with Blaise?" he asked.

"Of course," Uncle Remus said. Harry made his way slowly out of the room. The heaviness lifted, and the relaxed feeling of normality settled on the house as life moved on.

Harry's day began a pattern of school and meditation. Sometimes he, Draco, and Blaise would hang out around town, and on weekends Harry and Draco would go out on dates while Blaise wandered the town. With each night, Harry felt he was growing closer, both to his magical core and strangely to Blaise. Draco felt the same thing. He was a welcomed company, almost as though they have been friends for a lifetime.

A sleepy, hazy, lazy relaxation fell on the three of them as before they knew it, a full month and a half passed by with not plotting, no mysteries, or any real development. It was December, snow was starting to fall gently from the sky, and that was when Harry's skill was tested, and his life almost stolen. An unfortunate harshness that begin, quite simply and uneventfully, with the dull electronic chime of a doorbell.

 _Ding-Dong._


	14. Part XIV

Part XIV

Draco was at Harry's home. It was the weekend, and the three teens were hanging together in the house as it was heavily raining when the doorbell rang. It echoed throughout the house, almost hauntingly so. The three were in the living room by the burning fire when they heard Uncle Sirius's voice from the indoor garden, "Harry! Can you get the door please? Remus and I are almost done in here."

"Alright," Harry said. He got up from the couch he and Draco were occupying, and smiled at Draco and Blaise, "I'll be right back," he said.

"Alright," Draco shrugged before turning back to Blaise. Harry walked out of the living room, into the small hallway lined with family pictures that connected the main foyer with the left side of the house. Walking through that, he went into the foyer. The ringing continued until Harry reached the door and opened it.

The bitter winds and rain echoed as the door opened, however Harry's attention was to the figure in front of him. It was a man whose face he couldn't see. The man was wearing a large hat and a large overall coat whose collar was pulled up over his face, so that the only feature of his face Harry could see were striking blue eyes. The man towered Harry, and he outstretched a gloved hand, which Harry politely took. "Hello young… uh young one," the man said, "Is your father home?"

"Umm… can I ask what for?" Harry asked.

"Adult business, young… child, you need not to worry about it," the man said. Harry frowned and shown no sign of moving. The man tried to step in, but Harry stepped forward. "I'm sorry but you need to leave," Harry said.

"Now listen here, lass, I'm here to do somethin' and you're not getting' in me way," the man said gruffly. He pushed pass Harry just as Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus walked in.

"Who was it, Harry?" Uncle Sirius asked.

"Gentlemen! A pleasure to meet you," the man said cheerfully, his gruff accent completely gone. "Let me introduce myself, good sir, my name is Mr. Garrison, and I am here on behalf of a very concern friend of your… pregnancy problems." He removed his hat to reveal a very handsome face. "Now, perhaps we can move somewhere more private to talk? This is not for children to hear, be they male or female."

Harry frowned at that and glared at the man. Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus both gave him a sharp look. "Harry is our nephew, and we would like you to apologize to him first," Uncle Sirius demanded.

"Of course, of course," Mr. Garrison said happily, he turned to Harry and gave him a smile so shining, Harry thought he had lightbulbs instead of teeth. "I am very sorry, Harry, would you ever forgive me?"

"Umm…" Harry felt awkward, so he just nodded.

"Good! Now gentlemen, I have a deal for you," the man smiled. "I've heard from a certain someone about your personal problems. Those Pregnancy Potions don't work, huh?"

"N-No…" Uncle Remus said, "I'm sorry but who told you—"

"Well not to worry men, I have the solution both of you have been craving, been needing. Yes, indeed my dear sirs, the blessing of the Dark Lord is upon you as I have an answer to your prayers," the man smiled. "However, this will require explicit talks, stuff that should not be discussed in front of a kid, so…" He motioned for the three of them to walk together.

Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus looked at each other for a while. Uncle Sirius looked excited while Uncle Remus looked a little hesitant. "I mean… it's not bad to just listen to the offer, is it?" Uncle Remus asked, "if it'll help fix me…"

"It will my friend, it will indeed," the very handsome Mr. Garrison said. "Now, gentlemen, please lead me to where we can be alone, and we can begin right away."

Harry's uncles nodded, and Mr. Garrison walked towards them. "We can talk in the dining room," Uncle Sirius said, the three of them going through a closed door. Harry watched until the door closed behind Mr. Garrison, and returned to the living room where Draco and Blaise were.

"Who was it?" Blaise asked.

"Some solicitor or helper," Harry shrugged. "He claims to help Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus getting pregnant… someone sent him and…" He sighed, "if he can help, I sincerely hope he does. They want a child so bad."

Blaise nodded, "Sounds like a nice thing. Anyway, my turn to leave momentarily. I'm going to the bathroom then get a drink, you boys want anything?"

"No."

"No thank you Blaise."

Blaise smiled and left, winking at both of them. Harry settled himself next to Draco and rested against the blonde, who wrapped an arm around him. "Harry," Draco said, "There's something I want to talk about."

"Hmm? What is it?" Harry asked, looking up.

"It's about Blaise… I love you but… I think I'm starting to fall for him too," Draco said. "The way he talks to us, looks at us… smells… please tell me that you share the same feeling."

Harry felt his face heat with blush. His mind went back to whenever Blaise would flirt or touch him. He found himself nodding softly. "Yeah," he breathed, "does that make us bad boyfriends?"

"I don't… I still love you Harry," Draco said.

"And I love you," Harry said.

"Yet I also kind of love Blaise, especially with all our nightly meditation," Draco said. He looked down and smiled when he saw Harry nodding in agreement with him. "Do you… can it work, do you think?"

"What?"

"The three of us… together," Draco whispered.

"Like… all of us boyfriends?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Draco breathed. They both were silent, lost in their own thoughts. A smile slowly spread across Harry's face as he envisioned the three of them together: sleeping in the same bed, sharing morning kisses and quiet intimate moments, dates and outings… Harry loved it all. "I think it'll work," Harry said. "And, you know, I think that Blaise wants it too."

"Then we should tell him!"

"We should!"

The two shared a kiss before jumping off of the little love seat they were sharing. However, just as they were making their way to the door, it burst open with Blaise running in, looking extremely anxious. "Harry!" he said. "What was the name of the man who came in?"

"Wha—"

"His name mage! Tell me!" Blaise commanded.

"Uhh—uhh Mr. Garrison," Harry said, panicking a little. "Blaise what's going on?"

"Brimstone, the foyer reeks of brimstone Harry," Blaise said. "Was he tall? Incredibly handsome with blue eyes?"

"I—yes, he was," Harry frowned, "How do you—"

"Fuck," Blaise swore. "Come on Mages, hurry—Harry do you know where they went?"

Harry's heart sank. He found that he couldn't move at all, even though he tried to run. "Blaise," he said, "What's going on?"

"Your uncles are currently with a special kind of Succubus who'll make sure they are left impotent if we don't stop them," Blaise said. "Now MOVE!"

Blaise ran back into the hallway with Draco following him. Harry had to snap himself back into reality to make his feet move. His mind was frantic, his heart was all over the place, however there was one single thought that made him function: his uncles' safety. "I don't get it!" Draco gasped. "Shouldn't Orion and Lycaon sense the demon?"

"Not if they don't know what to look for," Blaise said, giving the two of them only a glance back. The three ran into the foyer and Blaise stopped for a moment, "Where—"

"The dinning room," Harry said, not stopping as he ran across the foyer towards door I the back corner that led to the dinning room, which was connected to the kitchen. The three burst through the door and were forced to stop at a gruesome sight.

Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius were writhing in the air, their faces contorted in pain, thick flesh-toned tentacles squeezing their bodies and shoved deep down their throats to keep them from screaming. The tentacles was connected to a grotesque creature. Seven feet tall with a rotten pink skin, its face looked to be like a mashed up jelly, red eyes glaring out of rolls of fat, an opening that appeared to be a mouth rowed with sharp teeth, yellow in color. Two dots laid in-between for its nose. There was no hair, instead the face transitioned through rolls of fat and skin towards what seemed to be a slug's body, large with several appendages at the bottom, each with a full human hand, and several tentacles jutting from its back, the front four keeping Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius hostage while the back five pulsed violently, their tips glowing a strange purple under the translucent skin. Slobber was salivating from the demon's mouth and its appendages pushed up to reveal his underbelly, where more mouths were shown.

"What the fuck!"

The demon turned at Draco's exclaim. Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus struggled with renewed vigor at the sight of them. The demon's many mouths smirked at them. "Children," he said, "this is not a proper thing for you to see…"

"Mr. Garrison, was it?" Blaise said, stepping forward. Flames licked and burned away the shirt and pants he was wearing, revealing his usual leather straps and harnesses. "Tell me, Succubus, what are you doing here?"

The demon's two small holes twitched before a booming laugh filled the room. His eyes focusing on Blaise, he said, "Satan's spawn… so this is where you were hiding."

"Release them now," Blaise commanded.

"Not going to. Given orders," Mr. Garrison said. "Make these two impotent and mostly dead. Simple as that."

"What?" Harry demanded. The demon turned to stare at him.

"You're the freak he picked? I really want to take a peak under your skirt and see what's there," he chuckled, a disgusting tongue licking his huge mouth as he laughed.

"You will not touch Harry as long as I'm here," Blaise said. The demon's laughing stopped and, with a quickness Harry didn't associate with it, smacked Blaise against his side. The boy flew through the air, smacking against the nearby wall, nearly missing a china cabinet.

"Blaise!" Harry shrieked. He began to run for him, only to feel a slimy tentacle shoot out and wrap around his legs. Harry yelped as he fell, and he was dragged across the floor towards the demon before being hanged upside down.

"Let go of him you creep!" Draco screamed. He held out his hand and yelled out, " _Pisagos!"_ Small sharp spears of ice shot out of Draco's hand, piercing their way through the air and into the demon. Some of the ice stuck inside, while most merely just bounced off fruitlessly. The demon turned his way to Draco and chuckled.

"Nice try, brat," he said, and a tentacle shot out towards him, slapping Draco towards the wall with Blaise, the blonde slammed into the china cabinet and a rain of glass fell on the two. The demon turned his attention to Harry. "So… you are the one he chose, huh? I have to say… you look very underwhelming, boy." The demon gave a deep laugh as he lifted Harry higher. His appendages making slimy stomps, he moved closer to Blaise, "You really think this was worth something, brat?" he chuckled. "Looks more like a want-to-be whore than anything! A snack!"

The demon's front legs pushed up and his body curled back, revealing a large grotesque mouth, big enough to fit three men in. He started to lower Harry slowly. "No!" Draco, Blaise, and Harry screamed out. Harry wiggled against the tentacles as he gazed down at the maw full of sharp teeth and slobber.

Time slowed down. Sound for Harry started to muffle as his focus was on the gigantic jaw of razor-like teeth coming closer and closer with each second. He could feel his heart beat drumming in his ears, it slowly began to override everything until all he could hear was _buh-dum buh-dum buh-dum._ He felt heavy, his stomach somehow gaining weight… no, not his stomach. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, darkness surrounded him with his heartbeat booming all around. Along with another sound. A soft sound lying under his frightened heart. Harry did his best to focus on the new soft sound. He never heard it before, yet it sounded familiar… comforting. His frantic heartrate calmed the more he listened to the sound, the soft angelic hum filling Harry with a new sense of determination. He was awash with it, drowning in this sound, feeling it's warmth and determination.

Magic! It was his magical core! He'd finally reached it!

Harry's eyes snapped opened. The demon's teeth were grinding right against his face. Yet Harry found that he wasn't afraid. He still felt the comforting warmth of his magical core, and that protected him from any fear he otherwise would have. Shocking himself, Harry found he was smiling. "Boom," he giggled.

Like an explosion, sound came back to Harry, the rush of noise ringing in his ears, his family struggling, the disgusting demon's tentacles writhing and, most importantly, two electric noises that surge and brought the demon screaming.

Harry was flung to the side, the tentacle holding him severed, thick red blood spraying from the appendage. Harry quickly freed himself from the appendage and looked around. He saw Draco doing the same and they both shared a knowing look that got their hearts racing with glee. Blaise, overfilled with sudden joy, exclaimed, "Finally! You two reached your magic! Now kill the bastard!"

Mr. Garrison looked at Harry and Draco with a fearful confusion. "What's going on?" he demanded. Draco walked towards Harry and smiled softly, "I wager we burn him whole but that might hurt your uncles…"

"Shall we just aim for the heart?" Harry asked.

"If he has one," Draco chuckled.

"Then boys, follow my lead," Blaise said, joining them. "Time to learn a new spell." He thrust his hand out at the demon, "It is called, _Bombarda_ ," he said. Harry and Draco followed his lead, their hands moving like one and the three screamed out, _"Bombarda!"_

The demon laughed and started to surge towards them, only to stop. Its many mouths began to gasp violently. Sharp snipping sounds of its teeth mixed with a muffled explosion in it's body that cause the slug-like abomination to bloat even more so. Blaise's hand moved, and the bloating moved with it. "You…you brat," Mr. Garrison gasped. "What are you—" His words were cut off by a horrible scream as the main explosions happening inside his body stopped directly on his heart. "No—no—I cannot die! She—elva!" The explosions stopped, blood drooled from the demon's many mouths and everything went slack. Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius fell to the floor and the three teens rushed to help free them from the tentacles.

The men were sputtering and gasped for air when Blaise pulled the appendages from their mouths. Harry and Draco helped the two into chairs while Blaise went to the corpse of the demon.

The dinning room was a mess. Splatters of the demon's blood ran along the walls that Harry and Draco were near, the china cabinet was broken, glass littered across the floor with several old-looking glasses shattered. And by the demon's body, a pool of blood threatened to stain. Moving his hands complexly, Blaise began to clean the room while Harry and Draco took care of Harry's uncles.

"Oh thank goodness, you are safe, thank goodness," Uncle Remus breathed when he was able to talk again. Both he and Uncle Sirius pulled Harry and Draco into a hug.

"Thank you," Uncle Sirius breathed, "all of you," he added, looking up at Blaise.

"I thought we were going to die," Uncle Remus sighed, "and my biggest regret would have been leaving you alone Harry."

"For a split second, I thought that Blaise actually brought this demon," Uncle Sirius said. Harry frowned, while Blaise shook his head. "Guess I was wrong, huh?" Uncle Sirius gave Blaise a grin.

"Yeah, you are," Blaise nodded. "I have no idea who sent Mr. Garrison… however right now I'm just happy that everyone is safe."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, hugging his uncles.

"Though I'm curious about what type of magic was that," Uncle Sirius said, "I have never seen that stuff before—did you really put an explosion inside of him? It sounded like it."

"They did indeed," Blaise said with pride. He looked at Harry and Draco, "You two have finally reached your magic, congratulations, my mages."

"Sirius…" Uncle Remus whispered as Harry and Draco went to Blaise, who pulled them in a hug. "Can we talk?"

Uncle Sirius nodded, and the two went out unnoticed by the three teens. "Now the fun can truly begin, eh?" Blaise smiled.

"Not yet actually…" Draco said, the high of the battle still driving him. "Harry and I wanted to ask you something important, before we were interrupted by that disgusting demon."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. He took a hold of Blaise's hand, "We both have feelings for you Blaise… romantic feelings. And, well, we both want you to be our boyfriend."

"It makes sense," Draco smiled, "when the three of us are together, you never are a third wheel."

"And you are really hot," Harry blushed.

"Definitely hot," Draco said.

Blaise chuckled, "Now, how can I say no to two sexy mages like this?"

"Blaise," Uncle Sirius said, walking back into the dining room. The demon turned to the man. "Thank you again for saving us," Uncle Sirius began. "Looking back, you've never done anything weird—at least in a negative way—or harmful to my family. So… I think it's time for you to get a room for yourself, since it would be very inappropriate for you to continue sleeping in the basement. … There's a room next to Harry's that you can use…"

"Thank you, Mr. Black," Blaise smiled.

"Just call me Sirius… Harry, Draco, why don't you show Blaise to his new room? Your uncle and I need to have a serious talk, Harry," Uncle Sirius said. "Looks like we'll be ordering out tonight."

Harry nodded and he led Draco and Blaise out of the room. Nobody talked as Harry led to the spare room next to his, all too lost in their own minds. It wasn't until the door closed that Blaise smirked at the two. "Well, Harry, Draco, come here."

The mood of the room changed. Blaise had a cocky look about him as he reached for the two teens, circling his arms around their waist. He kissed Draco first, both boys moaning passionately before he moved his head to kiss Harry, his tongue slipping inside the smaller teen's. "Well boyfriends," Blaise chuckled, his hands moving downwards and grabbing both of their butts, "I think there are some more things I can teach you two today. That is, if you want it."

Through lust-riddled eyes, Harry and Draco nodded, moaning in need.

"Good mages… now strip," Blaise chuckled, and he gave their butts a possessive pat.


	15. Part XV

Part XV

The clothes came off naturally for Harry and Draco, as though they were just changing clothes instead of stripping for their new boyfriend. Harry's body was lithe, his skin smooth and well taken care of. His nipples were perky, pushed out slightly and begging to be tormented. His body was feminine, cute, and drove both Blaise and Draco mad as their cocks grew in size and hardness. Harry's cock too was growing hard but was slimmer than Draco's length.

"Mmm, my two sexy boys," Blaise purred. He stepped forward and started to circle around them slowly, his hands roaming around their bodies as he did so. "Such a pretty pussy," he whispered, patting Harry's butt causing the mage to blush. Blaise gave Harry's round butt a couple soft slaps, chuckling. "I see you do a lot of yoga, dear," he chuckled, "I have a few more things you can add to that for better results."

Harry gave a blushing smile as Blaise went in front of him and knelt down to exam his cock and balls. "Slim… and so cute," he hummed. Blaise leaned forward and gave a long, slow lick from the top of Harry's taint, across his hairless balls, all the way up Harry's dick, swallowing at the head and pushing down until it was fully in Blaise's mouth. Harry groaned and Blaise held there for a moment, his tongue swirling and doing devilish things to Harry's cock before pulling out. "The perfect size for my perfect Harry," he grinned.

Standing up, he gave Harry's dick a playful smack, which caused the boy to yelp as the demon chuckled and moved over to Draco's body.

The blonde had a body of a growing teen. His shoulders wide and frame thin, he had the beginning showing of muscles, much to Blaise's approval. _With a nice schedule, he should look like a sexy model,_ the demon thought to himself, his cock pushing hard against his own pants. His body was skinny and somewhat featureless, smooth yet hints of manhood. His light nipples and chest were dusted with blonde hair, a treasure trial nearly kept, lead towards a short, neat patch of pubic hair that laid loving on top of a long pale cock with a fat pink head. "We should all tan together," Blaise said, "naked… it's good for the skin," he said to them as though there was no room of argument. He circled around and cupped Draco's ass, giving a nice firm squeeze, causing the boy to make noises," Responsive… love that," he chuckled. "Have you ever thought of receiving, Draco?"

"N-No… not really," Draco blushed.

Blaise smirked, "Then we'll work towards that," he said. "It's so much more fun when you can do both… how about you Harry? Have you ever thought about receiving?"

"Only that," Harry blushed. "I… I don't want to umm give it, only receive. I've never thought of giving… or have any drive."

Both Draco and Blaise looked at each other and shared a large, lewd grin as Draco's cock throbbed and Blaise's pulsed. Blaise winked at Draco and gave his ass a hard slap before stepping away. "I truly have the sexiest mages in the worlds," he sighed happily. "Mine to play… and corrupt," he purred. "I'm sure you both like listening to my orders by now, do you?" he chuckled. They both gave a nod. "Good. Then kneel before me and make out. I want to see my mages play a little before I join."

Immediately, they got on their knees eagerly and Harry moved towards Draco who took his head in his hands and smashed their faces together. Tongues enwrapping each other, hands moving to latch onto the other, it was clear to Blaise that Harry easily let go all power and limitation to Draco as the blonde took charge in the kiss. Blaise hummed in approval as the two moaned in the kiss, their naked bodies pressed together, Draco's length pushing against Harry's smaller. The demon took his time undressing, revealing dark skin of muscle, perfected chest, clear abs with bulging arms, a huge, round, bubbly ass and formed legs. Hanging from his pelvis from a forest of short curly pubic hair, was a cock that was a little longer than a foot and thicker than a child's wrist. Blaise's pride and joy that he knew how to use very well.

Giving his massive cock a couple strokes, it was already leaking as he stepped up to his boys. He pushed his cock gently against their lips, "That's it boys, kiss around my cock," he moaned. The two moaned in response, their mouths opening and lips spreading as they kissed over the musky cock, their senses being overloaded with it's smell and heavy taste that went straight to their brains.

"That's it, breath deeply," Blaise chuckled, thrusting his cock in and out gently between their lips. "Smell a real man's cock boys. Fuck…" he groaned. The two inhaled, starting to become high with lust as they kissed more feverishly, their tongues licking and pressing against the thick cock that rocked between their lips. Blaise kept it at a slow, gentle pace, just wanting his boys to get used to it's smell, it's texture. He was surprised, then, when Harry became greedy and pushed his face towards the cockhead, swallowing it as Blaise's cock pressed against the inside of his cheek. "Fuck," Blaise groaned as Harry moved to have the cock in his mouth. He sputtered and gagged, and it felt wonderful on Blaise's cock. Draco moved to licking and kissing his musky, hairy balls.

Blaise pulled out and smirked down at Harry. "Hungry, pet?" he asked. Harry moaned and nodded. "Open wide." Harry did so and he slowly pushed his cock into Harry's mouth. "Keep your teeth away, and keep breaths through your nose… that's it, good pet," Blaise mewled. Harry was a quick learner and soon he was bobbing his head over a third of Blaise's cock, his lips dragging along the thick appendage and the boy making cute sounds as his tongue tasted every inch. "That's going in your pussy boy," Blaise growled. "You're going to love it."

Harry moaned at the thought. Draco moved to kissing and licking at Harry's skin, wanting to nip and bite at every place he could. Blaise placed a hand on Draco's head and pushed him downwards. "Eat out Harry's pussy," he ordered. "Make that ass ready."

They moved to Harry's bed so that the boy can be on all fours. Still sucking Blaise's cock, his ass was up and available for Draco as he spread the cheeks to reveal a pink tight hole. Without even thinking, he leaned down and gave a long lick across the hole before burying his face, licking and biting at the hole like the novice he is. Still, it gave Harry pleasure and he moaned along Blaise's cock. The demon grabbed Harry's head and kept it still as he took control, thrusting his cock in and out slowly, going deeper each time until Harry gagged and sputtered.

Draco licked and stuck his tongue in Harry's ass, causing the feminine boy's moan to go higher and higher as his tongue prodded his hole, followed later by a slick finger. "Pussy feels good full of Draco's finger, Harry?" Blaise chuckled.

"He's so tight," Draco groaned as he pushed his finger deeper in. "And hot…"

"That's a feel of a good pussy, pet," Blaise smirked. "I bet yours'll feel amazing too." And without warning, he pulled his cock roughly out of Harry's mouth, a line of drool and pre-cum connecting them. Blaise gave Harry's cheek a couple pats, which made Harry felt good as he got on the bed. "Take care of Harry's mouth Draco, I'll show you how to open a boy's pussy up," he commanded.

Draco obeyed and for a moment Harry moaned openly as his hole felt empty for a second before Blaise's finger pushed in. Draco stood in front of Harry and smiled before holding the base of his cock. Harry opened his mouth eagerly and was surprisingly able to swallow half of Draco's dick. Both moaning at the sensation. "You feel so good love," Draco groaned. Harry sucked Draco's cock with vigor, his tongue thrusting at the cock's piss slit with great need. Blaise's finger curled and wiggled in Harry's ass, and soon the boy was screaming, his voice muffled by Draco's cock.

"Pet, one thing I should mention about my preparation," Blaise chuckled. He pulled his finger out for one moment and the next Harry felt as though his pussy was being forcefully pulled apart as Blaise shoved four fingers in. "I'm far from gentle." He pushed his fingers in until his hand was practically resting against the cheeks of his ass, Blaise's thumb caressing the outside. He twisted and stretched his fingers, slowly drilling out Harry's hole. The pleasure was unbelievable for Harry. Screaming and moaning, the vibrations set Draco off as with a pulse, Draco cursed, "Fuck!" and came inside Harry's mouth.

Harry started to move away but Blaise pushed his head further down Draco's cock. "Swallow it bitch," he growled, Harry began swallowing quickly, getting turned on by the name calling. He stayed on Draco's cock as it pulsed, shooting rope after rope of cum down Harry's throat until he was spent and Draco pulled his limping cock out of Harry's mouth. "Clean him." Blaise ordered and Harry did so. "Good boy," Blaise muttered.

"That was amazing," Draco breathed, "That thing you did with your mouth Harry…" Harry gave him a happy grin, his lips covered with cum.

"Good boys… now Draco, return the favor," Blaise said. "I want to see your pretty lips full of cum too. Harry, you're ready? I'm going to put it in."

"Okay," Harry nodded. "Umm Blaise… you know the pussy and bitch calling?"

"You don't like it?" Blaise asked. "I'll stop it if—"

Harry shook his head, "No Sir, I don't," he said. "I… I love it so… He reach back to his ass and spread his cheeks wide for the demon. "Please Blaise… fuck my pussy," he said in a high voice.

"I'll fuck it real good Harry," Blaise smirked. They maneuvered so that everyone had easy access to what they wanted. Draco was laying on the bed with Harry on top of him, the feminine boy's cock in Draco's mouth as his own cock started to rise up again. Blaise was on top of all of them, the head of his cock kissing Harry's pussy. He pushed slow, the ass lips taking the cock easily and greedy. "Damn, your pussy's hungry for cock Harry," Blaise chuckled. "You were born to be fucked with a pussy like this."

"Thank you, Blaise," Harry groaned. He gritted his teeth as Blaise's cock continued to push and spread his ass even more until, after what felt like forever, he was fully in. Then he started to move and everything felt like paradise to Harry. It was like something deep inside him clicked His body felt electric as every nerve and ion that made up his being thundered with joy as a ferocious thunderstorm of erotic pleasure stormed inside him. He never wanted it to stop. Moaning openly and loudly, giving high mewls and gasps, Harry moved with Blaise's cock, his own in Draco's mouth largely forgotten as every bit of pleasure centered from his pussy. Still, he could feel Draco's tongue and mouth working on his cock, but it paled to the pleasure from his ass, both working together to make every inch of his body feel both electrocuted and on fire.

His pace matched Blaise, and soon all that could be heard in the room was the wet slap of skin the two moans and Draco's gargling groans as Harry fucked himself on Blaise's cock and fucked Draco's mouth spontaneously. The overwhelming sensation caused his balls to seize up and with a high groan, he spilled his seed into Draco's mouth, the blonde drinking heavily. Blaise spanked Harry's ass as Draco pulled away, smiling with his eyes shut as the cum whipped all around his face as Harry finished cumming.

Then, with a deep, demonic roar, Blaise came deep in Harry's ass, filling the pussy to the brim with his seed. His cock kept pulsing, and Harry moaned as he felt himself being filled more and more, the thick jizz leaking out of his hole. Draco pushed himself up and started licking the cum trailing down Harry's taint. Blaise kept cumming for a minute straight, fucking Harry throughout his orgasm until, finally, with a sloppy wet sound, he pulled out and Draco got between them, licking Harry's ass and taint clean of cum. He looked up at Blaise, who snickered.

"Damn Draco, your face is covered… I love it," he said.

"I feel really good like this," Draco smiled. Blaise ruffled Draco's hair, "Good boy," he said. Draco finished licking Harry's taint and ass cheeks and moved away. Blaise looked at Harry and winked, "We should clean our boyfriend up," he said, "he is such a mess."

"Uh-huh," Harry nodded and the two moved to Draco, pinning him down and lapping at his face like puppies until he was perfectly clean from cum, but still wet from their tongues.

Exhaustion suddenly filled them and they fell to Harry's bed, Harry and Draco snuggling against Blaise's sides. "That was amazing," Harry breathed. "I've never felt anything like it."

"I didn't know that we had it in us… to do stuff like that," Draco said.

"How did the cum taste?" Blaise asked, "you guys like it?"

"Love it!" they both answered with sleepy excitement.

"Good… because I want us to taste it a lot… by the end of the year boys, I want you two to be addicted to cum and cock from the three of us," Blaise smirked. "And your pussy was so great Harry…have to remind me later on, I've read about some spells to make it feel even better."

"That'll be great," Harry yawned. "But… I'm so tired now."

"Sleep my pets," Blaise smiled. "Both of you deserve it, after what you've done." Exhausted and thoroughly happy, the two closed their eyes and fell asleep on the son of Satan.

Blaise combed his hand through both their heads and looked up when he heard a very soft breeze. "Knew you would show up dad," he smirked.

In front of him was a being of pure blackness, indescribably yet utterly very handsome. His eyes burning red and two prominent horns pushing from his forehead. He gave out a sense of great power and greater danger. "Why?" was all he said.

"Why did I fuck Harry? Because I love him, and Draco," Blaise smirked. "You have your harem of mindless demons and humans who only think and care of worshiping you… and I have my lovers. I don't think there needs to be anything else."

"I have marked him for a reason, you idiot boy!" Blaise's father said loudly. Blaise snapped his fingers, and quick as a flash blue mist went into both Draco's and Harry's ears, temporarily deafening them.

"Oh? And what reason is that?" Blaise asked. "To join your harem of mindless prostitute? Or maybe the army you keep building up and doing nothing with? Tell me father, which one was it? You've been at his mother's Initiation too, correct? I remember it. Tell me, is she part of your whores too?"

"I would never touch that woman," The Devil said with a look of disgust. "She was a means of making the boy."

"And what purpose is he to you, father? Whore or soldier?"

The devil gave a deep chuckle that sent a frightful shiver down Blaise's spine. "To think so little of your 'lover,'" the demon chuckled. "The boy is to be my wife."

Anger flashed in Blaise's eyes. "I will kill you before I've let that happen."

"Try boy, and you'll meet the same fate as all the others." And with the threat hanging in the air, Satan disappeared.

 **A/N: If you like this, please leave a review… who knows what'll happen next time.**


	16. Part XVI

Part XVI

Bellatrix Lestrange lived by herself in a cozy little cottage on the outskirts of the town. The place was lit mostly by candles and filled with horrific figures and statues that would make a normal person's skin crawl. The main room of the house had a dusty television that was never used, couches that were situated instead towards a fireplace with a coffee table between them. The fireplace was grand, having a marble mantle on top of which several statues revering Lucifer stood, along with an old oil painting of the Dark God hanging above, it's figure horned and dark, just as Lestrange remembered. On the coffee table were several dolls in the process of being made, one of them was of a pretty boy with green eyes and black hair, and a full tea pot and biscuits.

She was sitting in an armchair, humming to herself and drinking an afternoon tea, when there was a gust of wind, and a figure appeared. "Could have knocked," she grumbled, not even alarmed at the sudden intruder's presence. She looked at the figure and frowned, "Thought I killed you."

"Killing a demon, and killing me are two different things, Bella," the figure said with a feminine voice. She sat down across of Lestrange. She was a very beautiful woman, with short black hair, dark eyes, and a light skin inhumanly flawless. She looked seductive, attractive, yet her eyes were old, very old, as though they have looked upon many a millennium.

"Then next time I'll have to try a bigger knife, Lilith," Lestrange muttered. "Can't suppose you would want some tea, then?"

"Always one to serve, aren't you?" Lilith asked. "Must be why the Dark Lord has favored you so…" She chuckled to herself and fixed herself a cup of tea. "However, that does not explain why you are here…"

"I have no idea what you mean," Bellatrix said easily, taking another sip.

"The Dark Lord did not command you to come to Hollow's Grave, dear Bella," Lilith said, "and yet you, who has always been so fickle about obeying His orders, are here teaching…why is that?"

"I just wanted a pop of fresh air," Bellatrix said, "the smell of brimstone constantly is bad for your lungs."

"So, you decided to become Harry Potter's teacher?"

Lestrange stopped, her body shuttered, and her eyes narrowed as she glared at Lilith. The woman smirked "Didn't think I knew about that, then?" Lilith chuckled. Bellatrix's glare intensified, which only caused the old woman to laugh. "My Bella, you've gotten a bit dim since you've left without telling anyone…"

"And I'm surprised you didn't, Lilith," Bellatrix said. "After all, you know what happens once those wedding bells happen… you'll be tossed in the room with all his other whores."

"Ha! As if I would let that happen," Lilith laughed, "The dark lord will not marry that boy."

"Not too sure about that," Lestrange said, "The shemale has already caught two boys' attention. It might think of starting a harem of its own."

"You mean that Malfoy brat and our Lord's son?"

"What?" Lestrange yelled.

Lilith chuckled, "You didn't know? My Bellatrix Lestrange… you sure have gone senile in your age."

"How dare you say that to me, you old hag—you're the oldest hag of the lot!" Lestrange yelled. "Who cares if that brat is here, it doesn't make a difference."

"Oh? And how is that? The boy is bound to Potter, you know, whatever it is you are planning to do to him, you will have to go through Blaise first… and you know how Lucifer feels about his son," Lilith chuckled.

Lestrange made an unpleasant face, muttering to herself. Lilith chuckled, "If you mortals weren't so squishy, our Lord would have given one of you his offspring…"

"But now he's getting a wife from the boy," Bellatrix said. "Why him anyway? Potter. He's nothing special."

"Jealousy does not suit you Bella," Lilith said in a light voice. "Our Dark Lord might hear your jealousy."

"Me? Jealous of that disgusting welp? Of course not," Bellatrix said. "I know my place in here… unlike you, dear Lilith."

"It's been two hundred years, dear, I thought you would have forgiven by now," Lilith said.

"I did, but only after I drove that spike through your head," Bellatrix replied. "It was supposed to humble you."

"So then, why are you here?" Lilith asked. "I've my own plans if I were you, but you are not as much as an… opportunist like me."

Bellatrix leaned back into her chair for a moment. Placing her cup down, she crossed one leg over the other and looked up towards the mantle where a portrait of her Lord hung. "I will not allow that disgusting thing taint our Lord," she said simply. "And I'm not alone in this. The three kings agree with me, as are the demons I've plan to send out."

"Is that so?" Lilith said slowly, "My… to think so many of our kind wishes to go against our Lord's wishes… why it sounds almost as though you are all planning a coup."

"I would never go against our Dark Lord! I am protecting his honor! I did so in Greendale, and I'll do it here!" Bellatrix said feverishly. This caused Lilith to laugh.

"Honor? What honor? He is the Dark Lord, Satan, the devil! There is no honor regarding the Devil," Lilith laughed.

"And there is no honor with the woman he first laid with either," Lestrange said. She examined Lilith for a moment before looking back at her mantle of Satanic idols. "You haven't answered my question, Demon Mother, why the brat?"

"You do not need to know that, demon wretch," Lilith said. "Harry Potter will be our Lord's wife, that is all you need to know or care about. Now stop this madness and come back, or the next time our Lord will appear and drag you… though knowing the likes of you, you might find that enjoyable."

They both stood up, Lestrange suddenly after Lilith. The demon raised an eyebrow. Lestrange stood tall as she said, "I will kill Harry Potter and the demon brat if I need to. I am not scared of your threats Lilith; I'll just kill you again. Besides, our Lord will not be mad at me… after all, I have a gift just waiting for him."

"And what gift is that?"

Lestrange gave a short, low chuckle, smirking madly at the demon, licking her lips slowly, she started to play with her long hair, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

.

Harry, Blaise, and Draco were sitting close together, all holding each other as the two mages silently let the information dawn on them. Blaise had just finished telling them what the Dark Lord had planned for Harry. Both boys had a pale, scared look on their faces as Blaise held them close. Draco looked between Blaise and Harry after a while, shaking his head, the blond said, "I won't allow it. I won't—I don't care that this is Lord Satan—Harry is our boyfriend Blaise, ours! We can't let him get married to your father!"

"I know, and we won't," Blaise said. "There has to be a way to keep him away from our Harry…" the two thought for a moment.

"My uncles," Harry's voice shocked them, and they looked down at their boyfriend. "We need to tell my uncles… they should know what to do… or at least know where to look."

"Good idea pet," Blaise nodded.

"That's brilliant love," Draco smiled. The three got up and dressed before leaving Harry's room. They found Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus in the kitchen. "Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, we need to talk with you about something," Harry said seriously.

The five moved to the table, Harry between his two boyfriends, and he licked his lips nervously. As though sensing his nerves, Loki sneaked in to watch. "I know what Satan wants with me…" Harry said softly. "I'm… I'm supposed," Harry took his breath, "I'm supposed to be his wife."

The silence that followed was tense. Both Blaise and Draco held Harry's hands as they waited for the uncle's reactions. "I…that's… impossible," Uncle Remus said softly. "You're a teen Harry! Too young to marry." Uncle Remus looked shocked, while Uncle Sirius had a rageful scowl.

"To heaven with him! I rather we all convert to Christians than allow our Dark Lord to marry my nephew!"

"Uncle Sirius—"

"You are a Potter Harry," Uncle Sirius said, "you are our son! All of ours! Mine and Remus', Lily and James, and I will be damned if I allow you to be forced into a marriage!"

"So you'll help us prevent it?" Blaise asked.

"Of course!" Uncle Remus said.

"I haven't the foggiest of what to do, but yes," Uncle Sirius said. "I will praise your father and worship him till my dying breath because it's my religion, Blaise, but I will not allow him to marry my son."

"I'm… not sure if that makes sense, but thank you," Blaise smiled. He turned from the adults to Harry and squeezed his hand, "I'm sure we can find a way out of this," he said, kissing Harry's cheek.

"I know," Harry nodded, "Just don't treat me like a helpless damsel… the shock's out of my system I think."

"Good," Blaise chuckled. "Would hate if my boyfriend lost his spitfire, right Draco?" he glanced at Draco.

"Stop!" Uncle Sirius commanded. "What do you mean? Boyfriend? Harry, you're dating Draco."

"Yeah but err… we're also um dating Blaise now…" Harry slowly, "Ever since the attack we uhh talked about it …"

"And we agreed and realized that all three of us have feelings for each other," Draco finished. "This was a conversation that we were going to have anyway, but the demon interrupted us."

"It isn't a split moment decision, Uncles," Harry said. "It's something that built naturally… and that we all feel."

Uncle Remus sighed and looked at his husband, "Our teachings don't exactly say no to polygamy," he said with a hint of uncertainty. "But now to have to deal with the devil's son like this?" He paused. "Same rules should apply to Blaise that does to Draco then… right Sirius?"

Uncle Sirius paused, "More so," he after a while. "Was this your plan all along, demon?" he asked, looking at Blaise.

"To fall in love with Harry and Draco? Far from it," Blaise said sincerely. The two adults nodded, and Uncle Sirius said, "Then the same rules apply to Draco applies to you, boy. Doubly so since you live with us."

"In the meantime, I think we should just try and relax for the rest of the night," Uncle Remus said. "The pizza should be here any minute now."

The next day, the three went to school early to look in the Academy's library. Focusing on traditions of marriages, they began to comb over old books and texts, looking for a loophole or way out of Harry's predicament.

"Gross," Draco said with a sneer, looking up from his book to Blaise, "I can't believe your father actually does this!"

"That can go for many things he does," Blaise sigh, "so you'll need to be more specific."

Draco looked down and read, _"One of many high honors a future bride can have before their unholy matrimony is the visitation of our Lord Satan on the eve before the wedding. The Dark Lord visits only those most devote to Him and blesses her with his flesh.'_ He really does have sex with random women before their wedding?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Blaise sighed. "He prefers those of dark hair and slim figures, they usually end up in his … most unholy house of privilege as some call it. A whore house, basically."

Harry and Draco shared a look of disgust.

"Isn't it a little early boys, to be in the library?" a voice said. They turned to see Mrs. Lestrange, looking down at them. "Shouldn't you boys be in the cafeteria eating breakfast if you are so early?"

"We just needed to do some extra studying," Blaise said coolly.

"In that case, I would suggest you read somewhere else," Mrs. Lestrange said. "Nobody likes a student who reads in the library so much."

The three looked at each other for a moment. "But we're not reading too much in the library, Mrs. Lestrange," Harry said sweetly, "we're working on a project for class regarding coven traditions."

"I see…." Mrs. Lestrange said, not looking convinced. She picked up the book Draco was reading and skimmed through it. "Marriage ceremonies? I hope you are thinking of picking a black dress, Potter." She laughed and dropped the book without a care, leaving the three.

The three shared a confused look about the encounter before going back to their research. When it was time for them to head to class, Harry decided to pocket the smallest of the books, casting a quick illusion spell to sneak it out. He was able to read it at lunch, with Draco and Blaise huddled on either side until, again, they were interrupted by Mrs. Lestrange. "My Potter, you sure do want to know about marriages… why is that? You thinking of having an Unholy Matrimony soon? You cannot possibly need to read this much for a project, you might hurt your pretty little face."

"Mrs. Lestrange, I do not know what you're talking about," Harry said sweetly. "True I would like to get married later on, but right now this is all just for a project. If you don't believe me, I'm more than happy to give you notes. Perhaps, you can give me a personal interview about your experiences? Specifically, about the night before, has His Unholiness blessed you with his visit?"

"You cheeky brat!" Mrs. Lestrange said, she raised her hand quickly, as if to hit Harry, but stopped when Mr. Riddle's voice called out, "Mrs. Lestrange."

They turned to see their High Priest walk towards them. "Harry, just the person I am looking for," he said, without looking at Mrs. Lestrange. "As you should know, Samhain will soon be upon us, and as a new member of our Church of Blackest Night, you will play a crucial role in our celebration."

"What is it you would have me do?" Harry asked uneasily.

"You along with other young members of our church will perform in the Dance of Night to entertain our Dark Lord, thanking him for our summer days, and asking him for his blessing on the darker days of fertility and safety," Mr. Riddle said. "Your involvement is mandatory. I expect you to be at our unholy church after class promptly to prepare. As for you, Mrs. Lestrange, open violence is not an acceptable punishment for our students. That is all." He turned and left without another word.

Mrs. Lestrange looked bitter. She glared at the three teenagers before a sadistic smirk slowly appeared, "Well then… I better get back to my classroom then," she said sardonically, "Have fun studying boys, I will see you in class. And Potter, make sure to do your best for Samhain, you'll never know when a demon will come up and make you fertile…" Harry could have sworn her eyes shifted towards Blaise for a moment before leaving.

With a shudder, Harry watched her leave before saying, "I do not like that woman at all."

"Me neither," Draco said. "But never mind that, for now we need to find a way that Blaise's father will not marry you."

Harry nodded and the three returned to the book, each more determined to find a way out, yet all a little off kilter from what Mrs. Lestrange said. Harry was too busy with his nose in the diary, that he did not notice when Blaise stopped reading, and instead stared at both Harry and Draco with a thoughtful, worried expression.

Mrs. Lestrange's classroom had more runes than ever when the three went in. Their research during lunch was fruitless, and now they had to deal with whatever Mrs. Lestrange had planning. The walls were now covered in the strange carvings, the chalkboards now unusable for anything but the writings, and it looked as though she started on the ceiling, her efforts looked to be tripled for some strange reason. She had them separate into partners as always, and Harry felt on-edge the entire period as they worked on propulsion spells to push their enemies away. He expected Lestrange to do something, anything, but she didn't. She acted like a normal teacher for once, scribbling at the ceiling slowly, the wood's splinters falling down like sharp snowflakes at times, but never did anything against Harry, Draco, Blaise, or any other students.

It only made Harry even more worried.

It was the end of the day, with the three walking home in the woods, that Blaise stopped, pulling Harry and Draco towards him. "Become my wife!" he said a little frantically.

"Excuse me?

"To stop you from marrying my dad," Blaise said, "It's so fucking obvious—marry me—and Draco—both of us! Become our wife!"

"I'm not a girl—"

"Husband then—just marry us Harry! That's the answer to the whole problem!" Blaise said, smiling widely. Harry felt uneasy. "What? Don't you trust me?" Blaise frowned. "I know we've only been dating as a threesome for a day, but this is to protect you Harry. You and Blaise are only apprentice mages, barely strong enough to go against my father, marrying me will at least keep him from getting you."

Draco's eyes lit up for a moment. "Harry," he said, "a word?" Harry nodded and leaned towards each other. "I think you should," he said.

"What? Are you insane Draco? We're only sixteen—"

"I know, but this is to protect you from the _Trickster_ … you know," Draco said. "The Dark Lord is known for dealing with lies and deceit, he will do anything to get you. Marrying Blaise can protect us from that… as well as—"

"Give us an opportunity," Harry said, getting Draco's plan immediately. They smiled and turned to Blaise, "Let's get married," he said with a shining smile, "however, I want you to invite your father."

"But Harry," Blaise frowned, "This was to prevent my father—"

Harry smiled, "Blaise baby," he said sweetly. He moved towards him and wrapped his arms suggestively around the demon, "listen to your mages please? You'll be very amused."

The demon chuckled, "Alright then baby, tell Daddy what you're planning." Harry and Draco shared a smile and they continued their way towards home.

"It's very easy… Daddy," Harry giggled, "right Draco?"

"Yeah, like Harry said, Daddy," Draco said, "All we have to do is trick the Ultimate Trickster at our wedding."

 **A/N: …. The writers of Sabrina keeps stealing my ideas.**


	17. Part XVII

Part XVII

"Absolutely not!"

"Are you kidding me? A marriage? Are you three even thinking?"

The three of them have returned to Harry's home, where they've immediately sat Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius down to talk about their plan to trick Blaise's father. They were in the living room, sitting around the coffee table. Uncle Sirius had an irritated look on his face while Uncle Remus just looked completely shocked.

"You didn't let me finish," Harry tried.

"And you are not going to finish Harry, you are sixteen years old and I refuse to even talk about marriage! Didn't you remember what we just said last night? Or was all that just a sudden blur to you?" Uncle Sirius demanded.

"I remembered what happened!" Harry yelled back. "I remember! I know what's going to happen if we do nothing! This is the only way we can have a chance of avoiding it!"

"By having a teenage wedding. No! Fuck no, Harry!" Uncle Sirius yelled.

"This is the only way!" Harry yelled, both men starting to get frantic. Harry got to his feet as he yelled. "This is the only way! Or do you want the devil as your nephew-in-law?"

"I do not but you are not getting married!" Uncle Sirius yelled back, now standing as well. "There will be heaven to pay before I allow you to do such a stupid and idiotic thing! You are my child and—"

"Sirius!" Uncle Remus interrupted. "Harry! Both of you sit down." Both did not move, Uncle Remus stood up as well, glaring at both of them. "Now," he stressed. The two stubborn men glanced at Uncle Remus before sitting, both grumbling angrily. Uncle Remus gave a short whistle and the three familiars came in. "Make sure they don't lose their tempers again, please," Uncle Remus said in a forced calm voice. The two dogs and fox yipped and Loki jumped on Harry's lap while Orion and Lycaon moved to sit with Uncle Sirius, Orion giving Uncle Sirius what looked like a serious look. Uncle Remus took several breaths before looking at Harry, "You said that we did not let you finish, Harry," he said.

Harry nodded.

"Then we'll listen, and _won't_ interrupt," Uncle Remus said rationally, glancing Uncle Sirius. Uncle Sirius gave a stiff nod.

"Okay," Harry said, doing his best to calm down. "Uncles, Blaise, Draco and I are planning to get married in order to stop Blaise's father from marrying me or taking me. The wedding… it's not going to be a real wedding, at least in the end Draco, Blaise, and me aren't going to be legally married… I mean there will be a ceremony, and the devil will be invited, however it's all just one big ruse in order to trick him."

"And how will that work?" Uncle Remus asked. "How are you going to trick the Dark Lord?"

"With the help of an old god," Blaise said, the attention turning to him. "My father is powerful, yes, but he is not a god. Something that many people forget. He has conceived and birthed me; however he isn't all-knowing or all-powerful. He's just a fallen angel. With the help of one of the old god, the lost deities that my father and his minions locked and kept captive more than a millennia ago. It was they and my Grandfather, he who your coven calls the False One, who brought magic into the world. My father locked them away until it was just him and Grandfather, and then he took magic for himself, bastardizing it into the form you all know. There is an old god who is known as the Trickster God. The Greeks call him Dolos, however he is known better by a different name."

"And what name is that?" Uncle Remus asked.

Blaise smiled and looked at Harry's familiar, petting the fox gently, "Loki."

The mortals all looked surprised at the fox, who cocked his head. Blaise laughed, "Relax! I've checked and this familiar is just that, a familiar. It is just unlikely coincidence that Harry chose the name of the old deity whose help we require." The adults looked at Blaise with both a shocked and unbelieving face. The demon sighed, "You don't believe me, don't you?" he asked.

"What? That there so happens to be many gods with different names and your father, whom our coven worships, and all covens worship, just so happened to lock them all away?" Uncle Sirius said with snark. "No, demon, I don't believe you at all to be perfectly honest."

"Then why do you think I've suggested it?" Blaise asked. "I may be a demon, but I love both Harry and Draco. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them. Yes, I've recruited them first for my own purpose of defeating my father, but this is just a step in that. The old gods are out there held captive. Both in Hell and on Earth. We just need to find the Trickster and he will help us."

"How do you know he will?" Uncle Remus asked. "He is a trickster, right? How can he be trusted?"

"Sounds like he can't," Draco commented. He leaned back and gave a soft frown, "To be honest, we haven't planned that far ahead. It was Blaise who suggested to bring this old god in. Harry and I thought up on tricking the devil using his own laws of marriage. Specifically, that which says 'a man's spouse can neither be coveted nor taken by any other.' It is targeted at humans, yes, but since Blaise is a demon, and we are both marrying him, it should refer to demons and the like as well."

"That's not all," Harry said. "The wedding is also just a setting to trick the Dark Lord. We don't know how yet, we've only just begun planning it ourselves, however Uncles, I can ensure you both that at the end, we won't be married."

Uncle Sirius still did not look convinced; however Uncle Remus had a thoughtful expression on his face. The two looked at each other silently, not a word said between them however Harry had a feeling that both were having an intense conversation between them. The three teens watched in silence, glancing looks between one another until Harry's Uncles finally looked at them a long time later. "One condition," Uncle Sirius said.

"Draco, you will bring your parents here and tell them this plan of yours," Uncle Remus continued. "If they agree, we shall help. However it is up to the three of you to convince them. It is only fair, as you are also part of this plan."

Draco paled. His eyes hesitated as the adults and Harry and Blaise turned to look at him. Silently, he nodded before standing up. "I'll—I'll call them right now," he said. He walked to leave the room, Blaise standing up as well. Harry looked between them and his Uncles before moving Loki off his lap and following his boyfriends.

In the hallway, Draco was pacing back and forth, looking terribly worried while Blaise just watched silently. Draco looked up at Harry before looking at Blaise, "Don't—"

"What's going on?" Harry asked. "I know that your parents are hard to deal with but I'm sure we can convince them."

"It's not his parents, it's his father," Blaise began to say.

"Blaise, don't—"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He turned to Draco, "Draco?"

Draco hesitated. His eyes flickered and he started to fidget with his hands. Harry saw immediately that something was wrong. He took Draco's hands in his own and asked gently, "Why are you so scared of your father?"

"You wouldn't know him like I do," Draco said. "You haven't had barely any interaction with him… and that's good. I want that man far away from you Harry."

"Why?"

"He's… he's an ambitious man, Harry," Draco explained, never looking in Harry's eyes. "An ambitious man who's high up in our coven… and with those ambitions come expectations… he hates our relationship Harry, and he hates that I spend so much time with you and Blaise. He doesn't know who Blaise is, and when Blaise's shadow follows me, only I can see and interact with it so… so…"

"So, I cannot help Draco when Mr. Malfoy storms into his room to hurt him," Blaise said.

"Slap… he slaps me," Draco said, "because I disappoint him."

"Draco!" Harry cried out and hugged his boyfriend tightly. "I didn't know—if I did—"

"I would ask you to do nothing," Draco interrupted. "I can handle him. I'm not hopeless."

"Nobody here is saying that, but still we worry for you," Blaise said. "There's no reason why you should face these things by yourself. We're here, Harry and I, and we love and support you."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "It's not you convincing your father and mother, it's all three of us. And we will!" Draco sighed, and nodded. Harry smiled and tightened his hug before the three of the moved to the telephone in the hallway.

Draco quickly called his parents and Harry and Blaise gathered around him. "Hello Mother. … Yes, I am at Harry's. …. I know. …Mother, I need both you and Father to come here at Black's House. There's something I need to talk with both of you. …I know that he is busy with Mr. Riddle, however this is important. …" He glanced at Harry and Blaise. Harry grabbed his free hand while Blaise wrapped an arm around his waist. "It's about marriage and the Dark Lord." There was a long silence that ended with Draco hanging up. "They'll be here soon," he said with a sense of melancholy.

Blaise and Harry nodded silently and went back to the living room where they sat back down. "They'll be here," Draco said.

Uncle Sirius nodded and the five of them waited in an awkward silence. Twenty minutes passed before the knocking on the front door invaded, scaring everyone. Uncle Remus stood up and Harry watched as he left, only to return a moment later with Draco's parents.

Mr. Malfoy was just as tall and just as coldly menacing looking as he was the first time Harry saw him. His cold steely eyes swept across the room before walking in. His eyes landed on Harry. "So, not only have the feminine wizard decided to date my son, it decides to steal him from me?" he asked.

"HEY!" Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus both stood up. "You do not come in here and insult our son!"

"Son?" Mr. Malfoy scoffed. "I supposed being the son of a mutt is better than son of an Evan."

Uncle Sirius lunged at Mr. Malfoy, however he froze in mid-air. "Stop it, both of you!" Blaise said. "Fighting will not solve anything."

"You're right Blaise," Uncle Remus sighed. He walked past his frozen husband towards Mr. Malfoy. "Fighting will not solve anything in this situation, however there are times when it is called for." He curled his hand in a fist and, before anyone could react, punched Mr. Malfoy in his stomach. Mrs. Malfoy gasped as her husband bent over, Uncle Remus grabbing Mr. Malfoy's hair. "Our familiars are reflections of our personality, Lucius. My husband's familiar, Orion, is a dog, just as impulsive, and just as protective as he is… however mine is a wolf. And would you like to know something interesting about wolves? They're patient… and I believe that makes them much more dangerous."

He released Mr. Malfoy's hair and looked at Mrs. Malfoy, "I am so terribly sorry for that, if you would please have a seat? Our sons have some troubling news to tell us." She nodded stiffly and went to an empty chair, Mr. Malfoy following her.

"If I may?" Mrs. Malfoy asked hesitantly.

"You can speak freely," Uncle Remus smiled.

"Who is this?" she asked, pointing to Blaise.

Blaise smiled, "My name is Blaise. Right now I'm using the last name Zabini, however, I have many titles. The Lord of Fire. Prince of Darkness and the Inferno. I am Lucifer's Son, created and born from his womb."

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy looked at Blaise with disbelief. Blaise sighed and moved away from the couches. "I'll clean up any burn marks," he told Harry's Uncles. He took a deep breath and instantly was devoured by a ferocious blue fire. His muscles bulged as his clothes was burned away, leaving leather straps that barely hide his body, highlighting his beautiful, powerful form. Two wings burst from his back, their features a mixture of pure whiteness and void black. Blaise stood taller, looking down at the humans. He flicked his finger, and any burn marks disappeared from the floor and ceiling. "I am Lucifer's Son!" He declared. "Do you doubt me now, mortal?"

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were silent. "Good," Blaise said. "Now…" he walked back towards them, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy sinking further into their chairs as Blaise turned back into his regular form, still in his leather straps. "My father chose Harry to become his wife. That is something that is obviously we do not want, so myself, Draco, and Harry plan to marry instead, using our wedding as a trap to trick and subdue my father."

Mr. Malfoy recovered first. "And why… should we care? This has nothing to do with Draco, just the fr—Potter." He glanced at Uncle Remus.

"Because we're dating and love each other," Draco said, squeezing Harry's hand tightly for support.

Mr. Malfoy sneered in disgust. "As if I would allow you to disgrace our family from marrying a Potter," he said. "Honestly Draco, I have thought you would grow sense and end this trifle manner by now. It seems that I was wrong."

Draco frowned, but both Harry and Blaise squeezed his hands supportively. "It's not just a trifle manner, father," he said hesitantly, growing a little stronger as he went on. "I love Harry with all my heart. This wedding may just be a ploy to beat Blaise's father, but that doesn't mean my feelings are fake. Father, I am going to marry Harry and Blaise. If not soon, then later after Satan is dealt with."

"Unacceptable!"

"No!"

Both of Draco's parents shook their heads, staring at Draco. "This is complete heresy, Draco," Mr. Malfoy said. "Going against Lord Lucifer? His Darkness has claimed the Potter kid and he will have him."

"I won't accept that!" Draco said. "If he takes Harry that'll be killing him! He'll be turned into a mindless whore—"

"Then a mindless whore he will be, and Satan helps you if you interfere!" Mr. Malfoy yelled.

Blaise jumped and gave an unearthly scream. Mr. Malfoy's mouth gapped like a fish and his hand went to his throat. Making no sound, Mr. Malfoy gripped and held his throat as his eyes started to water. "Never call Harry a whore in front of me," Blaise said. Mr. Malfoy choked silently as Blaise kept the spell on him.

"Blaise, stop it," Uncle Remus said. Blaise ignored him.

"Blaise." It was Draco. The demon looked at the blond and scoffed, waving his hand. Mr. Malfoy fell to his knees coughing, Mrs. Malfoy kneeling beside him.

"My father will stop at nothing getting Harry," Blaise said. "It's not a matter of letting him do it, he will kill anyone who gets in the way. It doesn't matter if Draco broke up with Harry or if they stayed together. He dated Harry, he tasted the Devil's wife to my father, and because of that he will suffer a fate far worse than death. Unless we stop him."

"Are you certain of this?" Mrs. Malfoy asked terrified.

"Yes," Blaise said. "If needed, my father would raze this whole town to get Harry."

"And why must we risk our lives for _Potter_?" Mr. Malfoy demanded hoarsely. "His family—"

"Lucius… our son," Mrs. Malfoy said concerned. "Think of Draco." Mr. Malfoy's face screwed into something that mixed a hurt ego and anger.

"When we marry for real," Blaise said, "Your son's standing will naturally rise, Mr. Malfoy. For if my father is sealed away, I naturally will take over in his absence… and your son will be more influential than all High Priest."

Mr. Malfoy's face turned into a calculating one. "Even… Riddle?" he asked.

"Especially Mr. Riddle," Blaise smiled. Mr. Malfoy's expression lightened.

"And in order to rise about… what exactly needs to happen?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"We must trick my father in a wedding ceremony," Blaise said. "There, with the help of a more powerful trickster, we will trick and subdue my father. Once defeated, he won't be able to interfere with our lives and when we are older and marry, this time in a real ceremony, both Draco and Harry will be considered Spouses to the Ruler of Hell, me."

Mr. Malfoy liked the idea of that. The edges of his lips curled upwards into a smirk. "Very well," he said. "Draco, you will marry this demon and rise higher than Riddle. Demon. You will make this quick, and you will keep your promise. I am not happy that the Potter is attached to this, however I will stomach it for Draco's advancement."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, however there will be one condition," Blaise said. He stepped towards Mr. Malfoy, his eyes flashing dangerously red. "You will not harm Draco ever again… if you do, you will regret it. I do not need you, Lucius, for an in-law when I already have the superior Remus and Sirius Black."

Mr. Malfoy glared at Blaise, but out of fear or something else said nothing. Instead he just stood fully and looked at his wife. "Come," he said, "it seems we have arrangements to see to. Riddle would need to know of this." Without waiting, he left the room.

Mrs. Malfoy instead went to Draco. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes Mother, I am," Draco said. Harry couldn't read Mrs. Malfoy's face as she stood and silently followed her husband.

"Well… looks like that is it," Uncle Sirius sighed, He looked at the three teenagers. "We'll be throwing a mock wedding."

"Looks like we are," Harry nodded. "But… I don't think it'll be a while; we still don't have everything planned."

"Indeed," Blaise nodded. "We have to be prepared for everything if we are going to beat my father. First thing first, however, we need to find Loki."

"I hope you have an idea on where he is," Uncle Sirius said.

Blaise frowned, shaking his head slightly, "No, unfortunately I do not. However, I know how to find him, or at least I hope I know."

"How's that?" Harry asked.

"Simple," Blaise said, "We'll ask an actual god for help. Specially, my grandfather."

 **A/N: Been a while. Thank you all for your support and patience! Leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Next time…. Blaise's Grandfather.**


	18. Part XVIII

Part XVIII

Blaise left the next day on a search to figure out how to contact his grandfather. He promised that he would be back as soon as he could and disappeared in a puff of black smoke, leaving Harry and Draco alone to fend for themselves in the Academy. As well as prepare for Samhain and the Dance of the Night.

Samhain, celebrated on October 31st into November 1st, was originally borrowed from the Gaelic people, marking the end of the harvest season and the beginning of winter and the darker half the year. Naturally, when the Devil's worshipers rose in covens, and witches and warlocks began to become more spread out, the Celtic origins of the holiday was taken over by the demons and deviltry found in Hell, and a new origin was born. An origin that Mr. Riddle was far more enthusiastic to share with the students of the Academy in the Church of Blackest Night during rehearsal.

"Listen, my children," Mr. Riddle began. "This ceremony is one of the most important of all of our Unholy holidays. It is on Samhain that the veil that separates this world from Hell is at its thinnest, and our most Diabolical Lord Himself travels the world with his army of demons, visiting the coven most worthy to his name. On that night, the covens all perform the Dance of Night, showing our willingness to the Devil and his demons to accept them into our homes, our hearts, and our bodies at times. You all will thank our Dark Lord for our summer days, our blessed heat and hazy days, and you will beseech him for the dark days of winter, for fertility and safety to bless our Coven as we move to the darker half of the year. It is an honor to perform this dance, I myself have volunteered yearly to perform in my years at the Academy. Since this is a ceremony asking for our Lord to bless us, ladies, chastity is a must. As you all should have been taught, your virginity is for our Lord on the night before your Unholy Matrimony. If I hear of your status as otherwise, you will risk offending Lord Lucifer and his demons… and bringing doom upon our Coven.

"Now," Mr. Riddle said. He moved to an old battered wardrobe and opened it. Two long bars shot out of it, on which were costumes hanging on hooks. "The left is for the girls, the right the boys. You will be paired girl/boy for the dance… except for you two, Harry and Draco, I've decided to be progressive and allow you two to be partnered."

Harry heard some snickers behind him and turned to glare at the small pack of girls, head by the always ugly Pansy Parkinson.

"Now, the dresses," Mr. Riddle said, and he pulled a gown from the left bar. It was a long black gown with a pentagram on the chest. The bottom was in strips, meant to twirl about when the girls spun. On the shoulders and top half of the arms where jewels that shone a dazzling red, "symbolize our submission to our Dark Lord. His mark is prominent on the chest, as you can see, being placed right above your heart, ladies. There is another mark on the underside,"—he lifted the straps to show short leggings, again with the pentagram on display—"to show your vow to Him to stay chaste until he claims you if you are truly faithful on your Unholy day of marriage."

He placed the dress back and then moved over to pick up an outfit from the right. It was a black suit with red rhinestones on the shoulders, designed in such a way that it looked as though they were bleeding. Just as the girl's, there was a pentagram over their hearts, however in that pentagram was an icon of a sword, piercing the circumference of the circle. There was a tie that came with the suit jacket, as red as red can be, along with black leather gloves with red underhand. The pants were sleek and black as well, with no design whatsoever. "The boys' is much more simplistic, yet still hold important symbolistic value. The shoulders look to be bleeding, carrying our values and traditions can be a dangerous task, my children. The shoulders bleeding is a reminder of the threat we've faced in the past, and the unseen threats we may face in the future. Next, like the girls, you have a pentagram over your hearts, showing ownership and loyalty to Lord Lucifer, however we have a sword to show that we are his warriors. We will fight and kill his enemies on his command and penetrate our loyal woman when he wills it. The red is to show sexual passion that warms cold winter days, passion for our Lord and for each other, yet always remember girls to save yourselves for our Lord. The gloves are twofold, the leather shows our dominance over the fairer gender while the red symbolizes the boiling blood in our bodies and loins that calls out for demons' blessing."

Harry leaned over towards Draco and sighed, "I never realized how misogynistic our coven is."

"It gets worse," Draco grimaced.

Mr. Riddle placed the suit back and looked over the teens. "Now, you will each be paired by my wife," he said. It was only now that Harry noticed that Mrs. Riddle, the silent, creepy wife of Mr. Riddle, was in the church, standing perfectly still in the shadows, her eyes seemingly slithering from person to person before stepping forward. Her steps even and practiced. Her hair was in several long strands, reminding Harry of the story of Medusa and her serpents.

Mr. Riddle stepped towards Harry and Draco and cleared his throat, "Now, Mr. Potter, since you have been chosen by Lord Lucifer himself, my wife has created a very unique outfit for you. If you two would follow me."

He led the two towards the wardrobe. On the side of it was another door, which Mr. Riddle opened. There was a normal bar, on which was an outfit Harry knew was for him. It was skimpy to say the least, as though it was purposed and designed for only seduction with no honoring at all. Like all others, it was mainly black, however, unlike the boys' or the girls, Harry noticed that his leggings were just fishnets. Thankfully, there was black padding around his private areas and butt, however it still left his legs totally exposed. On the padding, which Harry felt was leather, were two symbols. The first being the ever present pentagram, however there is also a rendering of Harry's mark. The Pentagram and Two Horns were combined, the star encircled by two very sharp, and very red goat horns. Harry flipped the padding around and saw that the design was both on the front and back. _Sexually owned by the devil himself,_ Harry thought. He left the fishnets alone and looked to the top that he will be wearing. The top was a dress shirt, like the boys all wear, however it was cut short near the bottom. Harry guessed that when he wore it, he would be showing his midriff. The shirt was tighter than the boys, and felt heavier, as though it was leather somehow mocking a cotton. The usual mark was over his heart, however there was no sword. The arms of the shirt extended down into solid parts that led to a ring on each side. "The ring goes on your middle fingers, Harry," Mr. Riddle explained, "it is what holds the shirt up."

Harry just nodded dimly, staring at the outfit in a mixture of horror and confusion. "Sir," he said respectfully, "I do not mean to insult Mrs. Riddle… but isn't this outfit a little too showy?"

"And what, Mr. Potter, do you mean by that?" Mr. Riddle asked tensely.

"What I mean is that while the girls all have some dignity with the dresses… mine seems to bring thoughts of, uhh, sex, sir. Seduction," Harry explained, his face heating up.

Mr. Riddle's face darkened. He stepped forward and looked between the two of them, "That is the point, Mr. Potter," he said grimly. "Now, you may think an unholy matrimony between the two of you and that demon might stop our Lord Lucifer, but you are wrong. Mr. Malfoy has informed me of your plans, Harry Potter. You have been chosen, Harry, to become our Dark Lord's wife. It is your duty then to become it and perform all womanly duties that comes with the honor."

Both Harry and Draco were silent as Mr. Riddle's eyes flickered towards Harry's stomach. "Do not forget boy, you have a womb inside you. A womb that is destined to carry the Dark Lord's son. Do not disappoint me." He walked away from them without another word.

"Harry?" Draco said tenderly. Harry turned towards Draco, his face stoic however Draco could feel the anger resonating from his lover.

"When we are done with Blaise's father," Harry began in an uncharacteristically cold voice, "I will make sure that Mr. Riddle pays… this is utterly insulting! Treating me like a damn baby factory."

"Calm down Harry," Draco hushed, glancing towards Mr. and Mrs. Riddle. Mr. Riddle was addressing their classmates whiles Mrs. Riddle was staring at them, her odd yellow eyes unblinking. "We will get him, yes, but first we have to deal with the bigger threat. So until then, as much as I hate it, we have to stomach through this."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. He took Draco's hand and walked back to the pairs.

"The dance will be at midnight, the darkness time of night. Every member of the Church will be here to witness the dance, which will be staged here, right in front of the pews," Mr. Riddle said. He swept his arm towards the front. The alter and podium where he gives his speeches sank away, leaving the front clear. "You will form two circles. The boys will be the inner circle, while the girls are the outer. Now, with your pairing go and make them now."

The sound of footsteps filled the church as the teenagers quickly moved to make the two circles. Harry and Draco stayed together the entire way, standing near the back of the circle. Harry smiled when he noticed that Ron was standing next to him, and the twins were near them as well.

"Hello neighbor," a voice said to Harry's left. He turned to see Cedric Diggory standing next to Draco. "It's been a while," he said goodheartedly.

"Hello Cedric," Harry smiled. "It has," he nodded, "have you done this before?"

"Yeah, a couple times," Cedric said, "nothing too hard, it's nice that you get very close during the dance," he chuckled, winking at the girl stationed in front of him. "Oh right, you haven't met my girlfriend yet, have you Harry?" he asked.

"No, I have not," Harry shook his head.

"Cho, this is Harry, my neighbor," Cedric introduced. The two shook hands and Cedric joked, "We don't know each other too well but we grew up together. Though you were always a quiet boy, Harry."

"I wonder why," Harry muttered. "You thought I was girl for the first couple years I've lived with my uncles!"

Cedric gave an embarrassed grin, his face reddening.

"Enough chatter!" Mr. Riddle demanded. The talking died instantly, and everyone turned to look at Mr. Riddle. "Now, face your partners, but do not touch. Ladies! This is Samhain, you are offering yourselves to Lord Lucifer and his demons, boys you are the demons preparing your partner for your master. Give him your praise and this chaste offering." He moved towards an old record player and turned it on. A hauntingly violin music started playing, the tempo slow and suggestive. Mr. Riddle let it play a bit before moving to the two circles. "Partners will face each other. Now in the dance, boys, you will take lead, leading your partner through the circle, dancing to make the ritual complete, with each twirl and each rotation the girl becomes purer and purer until she is ready for the Dark Lord's blessing. Then, at the end, to fully glorify his name, you will create his symbol. Potter, Parkinson, Weasley, Brown, and Greengrass, you five will be the points. Potter will be the top point and the rest will follow in a clockwise manner. Now, pay close attention as my wife and I shall demonstrate the dance."

Mrs. Riddle silently stepped towards Mr. Riddle and the two began dancing, moving in a circle motion, their bodies pressed hotly close together. Mr. Riddle led as they twirled and spun, stepped one side than the next, Mrs. Riddle lowered herself onto Mr. Riddle before sliding back up, in each move that was possible, Mrs. Riddle somehow shown her submission to Mr. Riddle that made Harry feel uneasy. There was something quite unnatural about the way they moved. When the couple was done, Mr. Riddle went over the steps again before the teens tried it for themselves.

Harry and Draco kept to themselves during rehearsal, their bodies always pressed together as Harry tried to forget about his outfit for the holiday and the things Mr. Riddle told him. By the end of the two hours, he and Draco were sweaty and exhausted.

"Come back tomorrow same time children," Mr. Riddle ordered before leaving with his wife.

The Weasleys went up to Harry and Draco and smiled, "Want to grab a bite to eat?" Ron asked them.

"Sure, sounds good," Harry nodded. "Draco?"

"Yeah, alright," Draco nodded. "I could use an excuse to delay seeing my father." Harry gave a small smile and squeezed his boyfriend's hand and the two left with the pack of Weasleys, never noticing the stinging, hateful eyes that bore down on them from the shadows.

.

Mrs. Lestrange was satisfied. Taking a step back she looked around her classroom, at the satanic and demonic language she has written over every wall, every floorboard, and every inch of the ceiling of her classroom. Humming to herself, she gave a small dancing gig before letting out a victorious laugh. "Ha! Now it doesn't matter if a demon kills that femboy, I'll just do it myself and give the Dark Lord an offering that will surely give me favor."

"Talking to yourself again Bella?" Lilith said. Mrs. Lestrange turned to see the Mother of Demons leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed. "Honestly woman, no wonder you're so obvious."

"Shut up you old hag," Lestrange said. "Just you watch, I will become our Lord's favorite in one move with this." She motioned towards the writing. Lilith took a moment to read it all before rolling her eyes.

"So blood-hungry," she muttered. "Honestly Lestrange, at this point you might as well just kill the whole coven. However, we know that our Lord won't allow that."

"Doesn't matter," Lestrange said. "The boy will never become his wife! I won't allow it!"

"So you've made a killing room, how boring," Lilith sighed. "Instead… why don't we try something more… let's say civilized." She raised her hand and snapped her fingers. The words on the walls, on the ceiling, on ever floorboard all moved at once, glowing a sinister purple as they peeled themselves off the floor. They gathered towards the two woman, floating just above floor and began building upon one another, losing shape and form until it was just one purple haze figure. It gave a bright glow before fading away, leaving behind a small egg. Lilith picked up the egg and gave it to Lestrange. "Simply speak the name of your victim and the date you wish for them to die. Sacrifice a chicken and lay the egg under its bleeding corpse. On the day you've said the egg will hatch into a monster and go and kill the boy."

"And here I thought you didn't want me to kill your new queen," Lestrange said.

"I don't, but I know you'll fail, and I'm bored," Lilith said. "Lucifer knows I need some entertainment around here. "Honestly Bella… you're not even remotely threatening," Lilith said in a light tone.

"I'm still here!"

"And who do you have to thank for, for that?" Lilith asked before pointing a finger at herself and mouthing 'Me.'

"Not like I asked for that," Lestrange muttered. "I can do fine on my own."

"Fine then, if you don't want mother's help, that is your fault," Lilith said. She turned to leave but stopped at the doorway. "However, I just want you to know something."

"What is it?"

"Mother knows best," Lilith said, and she disappeared through the doorway.

 **A/N: What could that monster be? And how will Harry look in his Samhain outfit?**

 **I just want to say I thank you all so much for your reviews and reading this. I am sorry about how the upload schedule has been, and I hope you can forgive me for any and all delays.**


	19. Part XIX

Part XIX

Every afternoon found Harry and Draco practicing for Samhain in the church with the rest of the teenagers. There was still no word from Blaise, not even a text message or letter, which made both boys extremely worried as Harry always had feeling that became worse and worse with each day Samhain became closer.

The dance for the holiday was brutally slow at some places, yet at others the steps made Harry want to blush. Mr. Riddle was not lying when he said that parts of the dance were seduction, seduction on the female… or Harry's part on the men. He found himself getting close with Draco, the two pressing their bodies together, Draco leading while Harry follows, it was sexual, embarrassing, and if Harry wasn't constantly worried about what Mr. Riddle was planning, he would have found it fun.

Before Harry knew it, it was the morning of Samhain, and he woke up to a sexual surprise. He felt a cold breeze on his body and a hotness around his member. Groaning awake, he could see a blurry figure moving up and down his hard member. Reaching for his glasses, he saw the smirking face of Blaise. "Hey baby," Blaise purred, "missed me?"

"Blaise!" Harry gasped. "You're ok!"

"Course I am baby, now be a good mage and let me finish," Blaise chuckled, "My shadow's doing the same with Draco right now. Mmm I can feel it now too, his cock in my mouth and his pussy on my fingers, yours is tight baby, but his is virgin tight." He chuckled as Harry moaned. "Don't worry though, I'll make sure to give you attention too. This morning's all about my baby boys." He returned to sucking Harry's cock while his fingers snaked inside his ass, pumping and playing with Harry's pussy as the feminine boy quickly became a hot moaning mess.

When the two were done, Blaise helped Harry dress and put his make up on, the mage leading the demon on how to do it, before both went downstairs to find Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus. "Blaise! When did you get home?" Uncle Remus asked.

"A few hours ago, uncle," he said, "It took me longer than I thought to find my grandfather."

"Why's that?" Uncle Sirius asked, "isn't he in the clouds?"

"He's a bit more… further up than that," Blaise said. "I tried asking the old guys down in hell on how to get there, and not a damn thing. But I'll tell more about it when Draco comes here." He went towards Uncle Sirius by the stove while Harry sat down, helping the man finish and serve breakfast. "I'm lucky I actually returned here by Samhain, actually," he continued.

"Oh? Why's that?" Uncle Sirius asked.

"Well, first the doves up there didn't believe me when I said that He's my grandfather, and second Samhain is my father's favorite holiday. I want to make sure he does nothing today," Blaise said.

Harry felt his heart stop for a second, his mind instantly going to the dance. "Do you think," he said, "that Lucifer will try something during the ritual dance?"

"Possibly," Blaise said. "Which is why I'm happy I got here when I did."

"Well, I hope whatever you talked about with your grandfather was helpful," Uncle Remus said, looking at Harry anxiously.

"It was," Blaise nodded. "But more importantly, you're in the dance for tonight Harry?"

"I am," Harry nodded, "Mr. Riddle has me wearing this humiliating outfit. I'm dancing with the girls." Blaise frowned at that. "I know," Harry said, "I just can't imagine what he is planning."

"Planning?" Uncle Sirius asked, bringing the plates of food to the table. "Don't tell me he's planning against you too."

"As far as we know, he is," Harry frowned.

"Lord Lucifer! How many people are planning against my godson!" Uncle Sirius swore. Harry bit his lip and shared a look with Blaise. Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius stared at the two, a pale look on both their faces. "Oh don't tell me…"

"We're not sure," Harry said, glancing at Blaise, "however we can handle it."

"Harry's right," Blaise said, "After my talk with my grandfather, I've taken all precautions I can to make sure that Harry is safe."

"We believe you," Uncle Remus said, looking at his husband for support. Uncle Sirius nodded as well. "Well, enough heavy talk then, let's just eat."

After breakfast, Draco came over near lunch. He had a very satisfied look and he greeted Blaise with a kiss before doing the same with Harry. The five convened in the living room with Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus taking up one love seat while the lovers take up the other, larger one, Blaise in the center and Harry and Draco on either side. All four warlocks looked towards Blaise expectantly. "Well," Draco said, "what did you find out?"

"Well, as I told Harry and his uncles, it took me a while to finally get to my grandfather. His angels did not want me near him, whatsoever, however he heard word that I was there and invited me past those gates. He knew everything about me even before I could introduce myself. He was kind, polite, basically everything my father isn't. He asked why I was there, and I answered that I was looking for a way to stop my father. I explained my situation, with you and Draco, and he was surprised to hear that I loved you two boys. He… tested me with my love, asking questions, and giving tempting scenarios, but I pushed them all away in favor of you two. He appeared to be satisfied as he told me what my father did to the old gods.

"One by one, my father deceived and tricked the old gods, angry and jealous of their powers. They were all of my grandfather's siblings and children, however they are gods while my father was just an angel. It was his rebellion that triggered his fall and his conquer of magic and the gods. The one known to the Norse as Loki was the last to fall to my father, as he was the slyest and slipperiest of all. However, my father did trap Loki as a snake and buried him deep in a twisting cave that was grave to ghosts and lost souls. This cave was forgotten in time, earth laying over it, turning into a forest and a town nearby. It is said that a stump, wider than a human, is Loki's tombstone, lost in the forest except for those who know the way."

Harry gasped. He looked at Blaise in awe, "That's my stump!" he cried out. Blaise nodded. "Funny how stuff works like that."

"Did he tell you how to reach him?" Draco asked.

"A bit, yes," Blaise said. "Grandfather told me that the old gods are weak, they are imprisoned by my father and it will take my father to open them. Or someone with his blood and power."

"Blood and power?" Harry asked.

"Not that much I am sure; my father loves blood rituals however he is not insane enough to require a lethal amount. I'm sure that even, say, a papercut of my blood will be more than enough. Along with one of my feathers," Blaise said.

"That reminds me, why is it Blaise that you have both black and white feathers?" Uncle Sirius asked. "Been meaning to ask but didn't think it was polite."

"I don't know, I asked grandfather and he just said that it was a reflection of who I am, whatever that means," Blaise shrugged.

"Still this is excellent," Harry grinned. "We can go right now and free Loki and he'll help us!"

"No we can't… I have preparations for that I need to do, and you two have a dance tonight that I am dying to see," Blaise said. "Besides, unleashing an old god on my father's favorite holiday? I'm certain that he will notice that."

"He's right," Uncle Sirius said, "we should make sure that Blaise's father does not notice you three at all today." Blaise nodded. "So what time is it… you boys have a few hours to catch up before it is time to head to the church for the ceremony. Keep the door opened, boys or else."

"Yes Uncle Sirius," Harry grinned. The three stood up and immediately left the room to head into Harry's. They did leave the door open, and the music on, however their actions were far from pure as Blaise missed having his boys and showed them personally how much he missed their bodies.

When it was time for the dance for Samhain, the three showered and they all made their way to the church to find that the other teenagers were already changed. "You two are late Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Riddle said, "Go get changed immediately! And you! Demon… I see that you have been missing the past month."

"Family business, nothing for you to worry about, Mr. Riddle," Blaise smiled. "I am here to just watch the dance and celebrate my father's favorite holiday."

Mr. Riddle stared at Blaise, who smiled innocently. "Very well demon… you may sit in the back so not to disturb the real church members." He looked towards Harry and Draco again and jerked his hand with a snap to get them moving. Harry and Draco went to the wardrobe and got their costumes while Blaise walked towards the very back of the church, sitting in the farthest pew. Slowly the Church of Blackest Night filled, its members taking seat after seat. Most did not see or notice Blaise, however the demon did wave at the Weasleys and Malfoys. The Weasleys waved back while Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy ignored him. Night was quickly upon them, the final preparations were made, and the dance was ready.

"Brothers! Sisters! An Unholy Samhain to you all!" Mr. Riddle, now in his official robes, called out. "As is tradition our younger members have practiced a dance to appease Lord Satan and his demons! Let us all witness their effort and pray for Lord Lucifer to bless us on this eve." The candles all went out before burning with a bright, furious red, giving everything a red tint. The teenagers walked on, Blaise's eyes on his boys. Music drifted in from the wind, as though a ghostly orchestra was leading them, and the dance began.

.

Far up in the rook of the church, Bellatrix Lestrange watched the dance. In his hands the egg Lilith gave her. She petted it with joy as it wiggled under her. "That's it sweetie, just a little more, you smell them don't you? All those humans down there… Yes, yes, you are mommy's very hungry baby now, aren't you?" She asked. The egg gave a crack, and Lestrange made a satisfied noise. She continued to watch the dance, her eyes never leaving Potter. He moved gracefully in that slutty costume, his face stoic and unmoving as he moved close with the Malfoy spawn. His body was totally exposed, skin showing through the fishnets and his midriff bare. "He even looks like a woman," she sneered, noticing that there was no bulge in the front, "that or he actually has a vagina…" she looked down at the egg and said in a baby voice, "you'll find out when you eat him, won't you baby? Yes, you will." The egg shook violently. Lestrange checked her watch and smiled in glee. "It's time!" she said to herself, her voice hidden by the music. She set the egg down and took a step back. "Come on baby, come out for mommy now! Go and kill that Potter brat and everyone else who stands in the way!"

.

Blaise first noticed something was wrong by the smell. Everyone including him was focused by the dance, that at first he missed it, however over time the smell grew thicker and more noticeable. It was a rotting smell, a smell that was like raw flesh burning away and rotten eggs mixed together. Blaise stood up and looked around. He heard a slow sound, like something large and heavy was pushing against the floor. The smell became worse with each passing second. Then, quick as a flash, he saw the source jump into the firelight. It was a disgusting monster with a serpentine body, its flesh a pale pink, ooze or slime still sticking to its massive body. At one end was a curved edge while at the other were three appendages, each a long tube like a worm and each five feet long, and a foot thick, at the center-point where they met was a maw of sharp teeth. On each head was more teeth, but no eyes. All four mouths gave a high-pitched screech and the room froze in fear, eyes moving from the dance to the monster.

"Everyone get out!" Blaise yelled. "It's not friendly!"

"Don't listen to the boy," Mr. Riddle yelled, "this is a demon who has graced us with his presence—"

"Bullshit he isn't!" Blaise yelled. He ran towards the stage in front, his eyes never leaving the confused monster. "If you value your lives, run! Harry! Draco! With me!"

That seemed to snap both the crowd and monster awake. One head leapt towards a woman that Harry recognized as the owner of the makeup shop, he likes. With one fell swoop, the head's mouth opened and swallowed the woman, snapping in half. There was a scream and a spray of blood and guts before nothing, the remainder of the woman's body fell to the ground, blood bleeding openly. The second and third head caught sight of Mrs. Malfoy.

"Mother!" Draco yelled out, he rushed forward and moved his hands towards his chest, _"Scutum!"_ he cried out. A magical shield appeared in front of him just as he reached his mother. The heads, colliding into that and bouncing off. Mrs. Malfoy stared at her son, shocked, before being ushered away by Mr. Malfoy.

Mr. Riddle stared in shock, "What is happening? We are devout! We worship Lord Lucifer! Why has he forsaken us?" he asked.

"That's not a demon, you idiot mortal," Blaise said, "It's a monster, plain and simple." He glanced back at the man before turning to Harry, "I'm sorry baby but looks like we'll need to do a quick lesson," he said. He looked critically at the monster before him. It's first head was busy eating the remains of the makeup shop keeper while the second and third kept pounding away at Draco's shield, the boy grunting and wincing with each blow. "Right, we need to freeze it," Blaise said. "Ice magic should do the trick here; we need to aim for the heads Harry."

Harry nodded, "Everyone's out," he yelled out. The room was indeed empty except for the four of them, and the monster. Mr. Riddle was still at the podium where he always stood, frozen in fear and shock. "Good—Draco! Come here!" Blaise yelled.

"Can't!"

"Fine then… umm… Harry it's just you and me babe," Blaise said. "Ice Magic— _Glacia!_ Move your hand from opposite Shoulder to fully extend and snap with the name." He did the movement and yelled out, _"Glacia!"_ Frost appeared on his fingertips and a freezing air surrounded them and headed straight towards the monster's two heads that were beating at Draco. The cold wind pushed the heads away, leaving frostbites.

Draco took the moment to run away towards Harry and Blaise. "That wasn't good," Harry said, looking at the heads, "they're still moving!"

"I'm the Prince of the Inferno! What did you expect?" Blaise said heatedly. "Freeze it boys and I can blow it up. It looks like a snake; they can't stand the cold."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath while Blaise showed Draco the spell. Harry held his hand on his opposite shoulder and stared at the middle maw between the three heads. All three centered on Harry, no longer moving wildly and the monster slithered towards him. He swiped his hand from his shoulder, fully extending it and screamed, _"Glaciaga!"_ Powerful freezing winds burst into the church. The doors were flung open and the windows shattered as hail and hard snow rushed in, beating and packing onto the monster. It snarled and tried to move however its body was quickly freezing. Ice formed on its pale skin, the body moved sluggishly before stopping completely, a full inch of ice covering the whole creature, it's mouths all frozen open, the first head's ice was stained red while the others were purely transparent.

Harry snapped.

The ice and creature broke apart. No blood spilled; all they could hear were the breaking of ice as the completely frozen creature broke off into hundred of pieces. Blaise, Draco, and Mr. Riddle stared at the boy, impressed and scared. They all stared at the frozen remains. Blaise took a step forward and hesitated, looking at Harry before swiping his hand slowly, the remains burning up and disappearing in black soot.

"By Lucifer…" Mr. Riddle whispered, "that's why… that is why our Dark Lord has chosen you." Harry turned to face Mr. Riddle and for the first time saw true fear on the High Priest's face.

 **A/N: I think Mr. Riddle might have realized how much trouble he is in… Thank you all for your continued support! The reads, the favors, the follows, and the reviews, I appreciate them all!**

 **Dreamer Miyu: Snake sex is odd and disturbing and something you shouldn't google. As for if Mrs. Riddle is who you guessed… well, it's a good theory! Let's see if it's true.**

 **Chris Darkheart: Thank you sir lmao**

 **AnnaMerteuil: Mother Knows Best, listen to your mother, it's a scary world out there. There's monsters! And demons and fake allies! Especially fake allies! You know the ones… you know. (So yes I may have even though I haven't heard the song in forever)**


	20. Part XX

Part XX

Lilith laughed at Bellatrix's failure. Still in the church, Harry Potter and his crew has long since gone with Bellatrix still frothing in rage in the balcony in the back of the church. She leaned against the banister, looking at the dead monster below. "That is all your work down there Bella," she said. "Dead, frozen, then torched to minuscule ash to be blown away. That right there is why the boy is going to be our Lord's wife. Now either you can accept it now or keep going on with this pathetic excuse of a moment."

"I have not failed yet," Bellatrix said angrily. "I will never accept that—that pixie as Satan's wife!"

Lilith rolled her eyes and turned to look at Bellatrix, still leaning against the banister. "You are so boring like that," she said, "Did you know that? I gave you an egg that contained all of your hard work to manifest into a monster capable of killing Potter, and what do you have for it? An old woman eaten in half. Honestly Bella, I feel you've used all your energy and creativity in Greendale, and even then, you were wrong." Lilith shook her head. She glanced over her shoulder, as if staring at something, before looking back at Bellatrix, "I don't know what to do with you, woman," she said.

"Well you can help me kill Potter or you can just leave," Bellatrix said, her eyes feverish and mad. "I don't need you anyway Lilith! I'll kill Potter by my own hands and then show the Dark Lord that he was never worthy to sit by his side!"

"Right, well…" Lilith stared at her arm then over her shoulder again, "Speaking of our Lord, he seems to have a word with me now. I will see you then, Bellatrix, and don't worry, play nice and mommy might put a good word in for you. "She slipped over the balcony and out of Bellatrix's view. The woman heard the sound of a fire bursting into existence for a moment before extinguishing itself. She did not have time to wonder or worry why the Dark Lord called on Lilith, however, as Bellatrix only had one true goal that encompassed her very being.

She needed to figure out a foolproof plan on killing Harry Potter… and this time, she was going to do it personally.

The next morning, the Church held an emergency meeting. Harry found himself sitting with his Uncles and Blaise in the front pew with the Malfoys while Mr. Riddle addressed them all. "On yesterday, a day that was supposed to be a celebration, the day of Samhain and celebrating all that Lord Lucifer has given us, we instead found ourselves in the grip of a horror, a monster, a creature of malice intend that comes from neither heaven nor hell. We had one fatality from this attack, Ms. Warrington, who was a good woman, a devout follower, and a loyal member of our community, who never missed a mass in her sixty-seven years. Today we honor her memory, and rejoice for today she has entered Lord Satan's eternal Paradise in hell…"

The church members all bowed their heads in silence for a moment. Harry glanced at Blaise and the two shared a frown. "This is only the beginning," Blaise whispered.

"I know," Harry sighed.

"However," Mr. Riddle continued, "we must ask ourselves… why is it that this monster came? What caused that monster to show here, in Hollow's Grave, instead of elsewhere? What have we done to earn the Dark Lord's ire? My brothers and sisters, though I hate to turn us upon one another… we must still question if there are those who are unfaithful—those who are in doubt. Those who have been chosen for a purpose… and yet hasn't rise to their call…" His eyes fell on Harry. Harry felt the entire congregation turn their gazes to him as well. His face heated up. "Harry Potter," Mr. Riddle said. "When you have been chosen by the Dark Lord, we celebrated. We thought and hoped that you would bring glory to our coven, however that does not seem to be the case. This monster was sent for you, Potter. You, and you alone know the reason, and so I call on you here now to share with your Brothers and Sisters, share with them why our coven was attacked—share with them why it was you who was the target; Share with them! Why it is that the Dark Lord Lucifer has marked you, or else face expulsion and immediate consequences."

"You will not—"

"Silence Brother Sirius! Sit down Brother Remus! You are not his blood family, and so you will not speak for him," Mr. Riddle yelled. The men glared at him while Harry began to shake. He glanced around his shoulder and saw a mixture of angry and sympathetic looks, mainly from the Weasleys and Cedric.

Taking a breath to calm down, Harry stood up and held his head high. He walked towards Mr. Riddle, their eyes never leaving, until he stood right next to the podium. Mr. Riddle stepped to the side and Harry looked out to the congregation of the Church of Blackest Night. He held out his arm, showing both the Devil's and Blaise's marks. "I am marked," he said, "by both the Devil and his son! The son marked me and Draco to be his lovers, and to mess with his father's plan… The Devil marked be because I am to be his wife!"

He stopped, there was a collective gasp and uproar from his fellow coven members. Woman stood up and screamed in protest while the men just glared daggers at him, Harry stood tall however, focusing on the Weasleys, on Cedric, on his friends and family looking for support. One woman yelled above all others, "You're a lying whore like your mother!" and Harry frowned at that.

"Don't insult Lily, you disgusting hag!" Uncle Sirius yelled out, whipping around to glare at whoever yelled.

Blaise stood up and moved towards Harry, Harry held out his hand, "I have this," he smiled. "Everyone!" he yelled out at them. "This is not because of me! I did not bring this monster here! And soon… soon everything will be taken care of!"

"So you will accept the Dark Lord's marriage?" Mr. Riddle asked, raising his hand for the clamor of the congregation to die down.

"No!" Harry said fiercely. "There is no way in heaven or hell that I will accept the Dark Lord's marriage. I do not love him as I love Draco and Blaise—"

"Heretic!"

"Traitor!"

"Kill him!"

"Mrs. Lestrange, there is no need to immediate violence," Mr. Riddle said, frowning at Mrs. Lestrange's proposal. "No matter how troublesome this news is. Harry, you have signed the Dark Lord's book—you have attended all mandatory meetings and gatherings—how is it that you say you do not worship the Dark Lord?"

"I did not say that," Harry said, "I simply said that I will not marry him."

"But it is the Dark Lord's will, our god—"

"I am sorry Mr. Riddle, but Satan is no god," Harry interrupted. "He is a trickster, a fallen angel, a deceiver, but not a god. He has taken the old gods and locked them away—stealing their magic and calling it his own. My magic, Draco's magic—the magic that Blaise taught us… that is the gift that the gods have given us! The many faced gods—many named gods; Gods that have been lost to history because of a fallen angel's jealousy!"

"You liar!" Bellatrix screamed out, she stepped out, pointing at Harry in a threatening way. "You dare lie about our great Lord?"

"I am not lying!" Harry yelled out. "There are other gods—the trickster god is buried in our very own forest!"

"Liar!" Mrs. Lestrange yelled again. She stepped forward, looking as though she was about to charge at Harry, when all of a sudden, she stopped. Mr. Riddle had his hand out, looking extremely livid. Lestrange struggled, however she couldn't move an inch as Mr. Riddle had her frozen.

"I will not tolerate unneeded violence in my church!" he said. "The boy is speaking—wrong though he is—and he will not be interrupted by such common means!"

He turned to his wife, whom Harry saw standing in a shaded corner, and said, "Escort Mrs. Lestrange out here, now." Silently, Mrs. Riddle moved to Mrs. Lestrange and placed a hand on her, she moved, and, as though suddenly calmed, moved with Mrs. Riddle.

Mr. Riddle turned to Harry, his look stern and surprisingly calm. "Finish," he said.

Harry nodded. "Almost," he said. He looked back at the congregation, "I've saved you all with the help of magic that I would never known without the help of Draco Malfoy and Blaise. I would not be here, today, with these two. Blaise is Satan's son… in regard to his father his will is mine. I study and worship the same practices that you all, however in this matter I will defeat Satan if it comes to it. I'm not going to pretend that I have all the answers—I'm not even sure who is against me and who is with me—but I do know that I believe in Blaise, and I will follow him to heaven and back. If all you want to do is throw insults at me, fine, do it, I don't care. But if you excuse me… I have an old god to wake up."

Without looking at any of the members, without even glancing at Mr. Riddle, Harry walked down, Blaise and Draco soon following him, down the aisle between the pews filled with shocked faces, confused expressions, and rageful glares; down the Church that did not know how to feel about the boy, and out the door.

Harry led the two to the stump, neither of them talking until they finally reached it. The trees were thicker than ever, the leaves blowing in the fall wind, all a different array of oranges and reds and yellows, all still holding strong onto the branches above, blocking most of the sunlight. Around them, the essence watched amused and curious as the three stood before the stump.

"So… what do we do?" Draco asked Blaise.

Blaise looked at his boys to the stump ahead of him. "Well," he said, "I guess first thing is I should change into my regular form…" He shrugged off his clothes and Harry and Draco stepped back. There was a burst of flames surrounding Blaise and a moment later, his wings spread out in beautiful black and white feathers, his leather straps barely keeping his body modest while revealing everything else. The demon smirked at the two mages and folded his wings towards him. Gritting, he pulled several feathers from his wings until he had a handful of black and white feathers. He looked towards Harry and Draco and held out his free hand.

The two mages approached Blaise, their hands brushing through his wings, the feathers softer than anything that Harry felt, and hot to the touch, comfortably hot. The demon smiled at this giving a low purr from the back of his throat.

"Take my feathers, mages," he said. Harry and Draco took Blaise's feathers, "lay them across the stump," Blaise instructed. They obeyed, walking around the large stump and spread Blaise's feathers around. With each feather added, Harry felt the air becoming thicker with both atmosphere and essence. When they were done, they returned to Blaise's side. His clawed hands reached out for them, wrapping around their waists as he kissed them one at a time. "My sweet mages," he purred, "I will need to speak a language that none of you should hear. With your permission, I will take your hearing momentarily."

With a determined look, both Harry and Draco nodded. Blaise smiled at this, "Kiss me again, then." Harry did so and he felt a sucking feeling in his ears, pulling and tugging at something before, suddenly, the world went mute. Harry gasped, nothing. He held out his hand in front of him and snapped—only silence met him though he felt the experience of snapping. Blaise did the same with Draco.

Now deaf to the world, Blaise guided Harry and Draco away from the stomp, sitting them both down and kissed their foreheads. The demon returned to the stump and held out one of his arms. Using his other hand, Blaise cut his arm with his claws. Blood leaked from the wound and streamed down his arm onto the stump. The dead wood gave a red glow with the blood and Harry watched as Blaise's mouth moved. Around them the essence cowered in fear, and Harry could feel a deep vibration within him. He reached out for Draco and the two huddled together as Blaise continued to chant. The stump's redness started to give a smoky feel and sparks looked to jump out of it. Quite suddenly, scaring both Draco and Blaise, the feathers they scattered burst to flames, engulfing the stump and Blaise whole. The towering inferno rose high, almost reaching the treetops and it burned hot, both Harry and Draco felt it's intense heat yet weren't stung by it. Minutes passed, and Harry guessed that Blaise's language continued until the fires began to die. At first, all Harry could see was smoke, but that cleared away until he saw a figure standing. He gasped and got to his feet, calling out Blaise's name but never hearing it. The demon stepped through the smoke and dying fire towards the two mages. He smiled at both and roughly pulled Harry to him, smashing his mouth against Harry's, and with a loud, violent snap, sound was restored. Harry heard the cracking of wood, the sizzling of the smoke and fire, and the rolling embers of the dying fire. Blaise moved to Draco and did the same. Keeping his arms around his mages, Blaise looked at the place where the stump once was, where a hole now stood with old steps leading downwards.

"This way, my loves," Blaise said, leading the two towards the cave entrance. The walk down was dark, the three all had a small ball of fire in their hands as they cautiously walked deeper and deeper into the earth, the stone never changing, the stone never moving, it was a precise walkway just wide enough for one person. For half an hour, though it felt like longer, they walked down this never ending hallway with both darkness ahead of them and darkness behind them. Harry thought that the stairway would never end until, finally, he felt solid stone beneath his foot and the cave opened up into a small room.

The cave room was smaller than Harry's bedroom. In the center was a stone slab with a skeleton shackled to the top of it, however the skeleton looked weird, different from a normal human's. It was bigger, with longer arms and legs and bones that Harry never thought of before, as though this being had three legs. "Is that him?" Draco whispered.

"No… it's a troll," Blaise said, approaching the slab. "Father must have chained it to keep Loki in… perhaps if we get it off. His claw grew in size and seemed to burn a bright red. He pressed it against the chains that began to heat up immensely before melting off. Blaise did this to the chains until nothing was keeping the skeleton trapped to the stone slab. The three pushed it off and Draco raised his light, "Look!" He said, pointing to the middle of the slab.

There was a bottle lying in a carved out part of the slab. Blaise touched it and it immediately shattered.

"FINALLY!"

With a puff of smoke, and a roar of thunder, a being appeared before them, sitting naked on the stone slab. Harry didn't know where to begin in describing it. The being was both male and female, having an androgynous face with long black hair, black impish eyes, and a wide smirk. His… or her… boobs were moderate size, easily grabbable by those who were into women's breasts, and their skinny body led to both a cock and vagina. Harry blushed and quickly looked away as did Draco. "Mortals! Gazed upon my brilliance—my magnificence—my—"

"Nakedness," Blaise interrupted.

The old god stopped and turned to Blaise. They gave a huge sniff before their eyes glare in anger, "Lucifer! You disgusting angel! How dare you come back to mock me!"

"I am not my father," Blaise said, "My name is Blaise, Prince of Hell and Lord of the Inferno! Old God, I name you Loki and bind you to your form, my grandfather sent me to seek your help!"

"Ohh… now that I look at you, your wings are different," the old god Loki said, "And these mortals?"

"Mine and mine alone," Blaise answered. "They are my lovers, and you will not touch them."

"Hmm I see…" Loki smirked. He walked towards Harry, "what a lovely woman—"

"I'm not a girl!" Harry snapped out of habit."

His eyes went wide, realizing what he did, and quickly tried to retreat to Blaise only for Loki to stop him, "Now, now, no need to be so snippy… I'm not a girl too, I just love having woman's parts, don't tell me you never imagined having them, boy?" His hand began to move towards Harry, but Blaise stopped him.

"Loki!"

"What? I wasn't going to harm your boy, just give him some ample breasts to experience how… exquisite they feel," he chuckled and felt his own breast.

"What I want done to my boy will be done by me, and only with his consent," Blaise said.

Loki looked between the two before stepping away. "Fine then, boy, why have you freed me?" he asked.

"My sweet Harry," Blaise said, lifting Harry's hand gently, "is marked by my father to become his wife… I do not want that. You, Loki, will have your revenge against Satan by helping us plan our wedding and trap Satan within it."

"Will this be a real wedding?" Loki asked curiously.

"Of course," Blaise said.

"PERFECT!" Loki cheered, "I LOVE WEDDINGS! The dresses, the food, the setting, the bedding—I especially love the bedding—and the silly murders when they realized they've laid with the wrong person! Oh I love it all!" Quick as a fox he appeared between the three of them, an arm around each neck, "You know I was actually planning of trapping you three in that bottle there with the troll but then you mentioned a wedding! And I get to get revenger on Satan, oh happy day! I have to tell you Satan-spawn, your father is a wily one—not bad on looks either, tried to get him to lay with me a couple times—this was before you squishy humans even existed—and he denied me! Me! The Trickster God! God of Chaos and Fun! That's not actually my real title, but still—when is this wedding?"

"We haven't planned a date; however we are thinking of having it around either Christmas or January, a winter wedding," Blaise said. "Samhain has just ended."

"Winter, yes yes, can do a lot with snow, you know—it does snow here, doesn't it?"

"Umm, yes, it does," Draco said uncertainly.

"Perfect!" Loki smiled. He slipped away from them and sat on the stone table. He suddenly had clothes, wearing a white robe with black spots, it was a size too small for him, hugging his boobs and bulge. "So," he said, "I'm guessing that this Harry here is the blushing bride? What will he be wearing? Normally I would have a beautiful dress made of itchy cloth that will give you these awful rashes—but that is just child's play—why don't we ask my sister?"

"You mean another old god?" Draco asked.

"Yes! Let's see…. What's a name you mortals would know?" Loki thought for a bit, "Loki's with the Norse… but I'm a bit hungry for Greek food so with the Greeks, she was… Aphrodite!"

"You're the only one we've freed," Harry said.

"You freed me first?" Loki asked, a grin growing on his face. "Ha! Well it makes sense, given my superiority to the others."

"So, you will do it?" Harry asked.

"Of course!" Loki grinned, "Any change to get back at that bastard, I'll gladly take—though do not expect me to design your dress."

"We weren't," Harry said.

"Good! So, boys, and my sweet feminine boy, there's nothing wrong with that," Loki said, again behind them all, three arms around their shoulders, "shall we all go someplace better and talk? This cave is rather drafty." He led them towards the stairway. As soon as they stepped onto the steps, however, the four of them were outside. Loki let go of them and stretched as he took in the fresh air, "Ahhh, sweet freedom," he groaned, "which reminds me…" He looked around and gave a whistle. The scared essence found itself closing in on the four of them. Loki grabbed the thick fog-like creature and rolled as much as he could into a ball, which he threw down the hole. "That should keep your father none the wiser," Loki said.

The old god turned to the boys and crossed his arms, "Well," he said, "let's go get some Greek food, I'll think on the way." And without even looking back on the demon and his lovers, the old god began walking away towards Hollow's Grave.

Harry, Blaise, and Draco all shared concerned looks, "He's a bit… mad," Draco said.

"But we need madness to trick my father," Blaise said. "Come on boys, we've came this far, let's just finish it." He took Harry's and Draco's hands and gave each a kiss. Draco and Harry kissed each other and Blaise and the three went off, following the old god.

Mr. Riddle paced in his office, his wife was sitting in a char by his desk, however he did not regard her. "What was that boy thinking," Mr. Riddle grumbled, "How will I ever—we need that boy, Nagini! We do!" he said, looking at his wife. "I have tried too long and too many methods to give up now! Even if it happens out of wedlock, that boy will lay with the Dark Lord… I just need to think of how." Mrs. Riddle stayed quiet, staring at her husband. "I know—I know, you cannot force the Dark Lord, but that cannot stop me. The boy is primed, and I have seen his power—if we can mix his power with Satan's the son will be—yes, yes, I know Nagini… Yes…" He stopped and turned to his wife. "That would take months to complete… however if I did have the boy under my complete control… there would be no need for Malfoy or the demon brat." A smile began to form on Mr. Riddle's face, closing in on his wife, he ripped off of her clothes, revealing pure white skin with an inhuman shine. Mr. Riddle undid his belt and descended on Nagini, both unaware of Lilith, who was watching in a dark corner.

 **A/N: We're in the third act! Finally lmao. Questions of characters and their motivations becoming clear, a wedding to be planned… gotta love ending stories on weddings.**


	21. Part XXI

Part XXI

Loki, the old god not Harry's familiar, decided on the way to Harry's home to change his clothes, choosing a slim black suit with a loose pink tie and brown pants, it did not meld very well, and Harry did not want to comment on it in fear that the old god might start talking again. When they returned to the Black House, Harry found his uncles in the back room, lounging with their familiars.

Uncle Sirius looked towards them, and sat up, "Harry, who is—"

Loki interrupted him. "Hello Mortal! I am the incredible, irrefutable, some-knowing, mischievous and all-loved Loki! You shall worship me by many names and many forms."

"I see…" Uncle Sirius said, he looked at Blaise, "So you guys done it," he stated. Blaise nodded. "I see… so it's actually happening."

"Yeah, it is," Blaise nodded. "This is Loki, the old trickster god. He'll help us trick and trap my father during the wedding."

"But before that—I've been sleeping for a long time, and from what I know, this demon brat's father likes to pervert everything we've done so, does the wedding involves an orgy?" Loki asked.

"What!? Heavens no!" Uncle Sirius said, looking extremely insulted. "Far from it!"

"Then tell me," the old god demanded. "I need to know everything so I can plan the perfect trick—and maybe add an orgy or two, they are very fun you know, it has been a millennium since I've been in one."

Uncle Sirius gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head. "That would take some time," he said. "However, if it is to keep Harry safe, very well. Remus, can you help?"

"Yeah," Uncle Remus nodded. "Boys… you might want to sit down for this, this will take a while."

Harry and his boyfriends moved to sit across of Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus. The dogs and fox walked up to them and immediately sat on their laps, Loki (the familiar) sitting on Harry and staring up at Loki (the old god) with a queer look. The old god, however, snapped his fingers and a regal throne made of the finest materials appeared, hovering over the floor a couple inches as he reclined in it with a loud yawn. Harry's uncles ignored the old god and focused on Harry, Draco, and Blaise.

"Well, to begin, there is a ring ceremony to start the official courting session," Uncle Remus said. He held out his hand and pointed to a silver band with a dark blue middle, "This is what your uncle gave me when we started our courting. It is basically the beginning to a marriage planning. This session should last at a minimum of two months, and at maximum of two years, most usually last five months, as that is what is deemed socially appropriate. It is during this period that the marriage can start to officially be recognize and officially begin planning."

"Since there's three of us… who does the proposing?" Draco asked curiously.

"Good question," Uncle Remus said, he looked between the three of them, "Well, you all are marrying each other for this trick so… I would suggest that Blaise propose to both of you, or the three of you propose to each other. The only differences would be just determining who is waiting by the alter, and who is walking up to it."

"So I will propose to both of you," Blaise said, looking at the two of them, "since both of you are my mages." Harry and Draco nodded in agreement, sharing a small smile with each other.

"After the proposal, the courting can begin, and with it the marriage planning," Uncle Sirius said. "Which we will handle, since it is our job, the most you will have to do boys is help prepare the event room for it—unless Mr. Riddle insists that it is to be done within the Church—"

"I'll make sure it's held here," Loki drawled, "I rather not walk into a church. The last time I did, I was roped and almost stabbed for agreeing with my friend Julius."

"Very well then… it will be held in the event room here, we'll have to pick colors, theming, seating, music, and all that, but we have months to do that," Uncle Sirius continued. "Now boys, immediately after proposal, you must go to your families and get approval. That would be from ourselves, and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy Harry, Draco, because you two are being married off to Blaise. Blaise, we don't need your father's approval as your father… but as Satan, well, he will have his role to play in the wedding unfortunately. However, it is important that the parents of those being married off to gives their consent or else the wedding ends there and the courtship is broken."

"I remember it took your father a month to get Lily's parents' approval," Uncle Remus said. "They were concerned about his… mischievous behaviors. It took James a week of showing up at their house for dinner and behaving like a proper gentleman to get their approval, you remember Sirius?"

"Oh yes I do," Uncle Sirius chuckled, "He had this ghastly suit—wasn't his style at all!" He laughed and shook his head lightly, "Anyway, boys… After you get the consent, which should be obtained within the first two weeks of courtship, the real planning begins, and the wedding must be told to the High Priest. Lord Voldemort—"

"Is that his actual name?" Loki laughed.

"No… it's a umm 'tradition' that Mr. Riddle thought of when he became High Priest. It's not enforced," Uncle Sirius said. "I just thought since we are talking specifics and traditions, I should use that name at least once. Anyway, you three will have to tell Mr. Riddle of your marriage, as well as the estimated date. He will announce it to the coven during the next meeting, and you will get the approval of the coven as a whole."

"And if we don't?" Blaise asked.

"Doesn't matter," Uncle Sirius shrugged, "Everyone could hate it, and your marriage will still continue. It is just an announcement about the future wedding, and for those who'll be there to expect invitations."

"How many people do we have to invite?" Harry asked.

"Certainly not all the coven," Draco frowned, "Satan knows that there are those who hates our relationship—mostly because they're blind hatred of Harry."

"If you are talking about those girls than no, you do not need to invite the entire coven," Uncle Remus said. "I would actually suggest against it."

"Okay," Harry nodded, slightly relieved that he didn't have to invite anyone he hated to the wedding. "What's going to happen after Mr. Riddle announces it?"

"Well, nothing except planning," Uncle Sirius said. "That will take some time and the next big thing isn't until the night before the wedding. Which I am more afraid of."

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Remember what we've read about Harry?" Blaise said, looking at his lover. "The night before, my father will visit the 'most devout' and basically forces himself upon them. Knowing my father, he would definitely use this time to steal you away."

"So we'll have to find a way to keep him away," Uncle Sirius said, "And I'll be dead before I let a crucifix in here…"

The group was silent for a moment until Blaise stood up, "Well… we can cover the windows and doors with rosemary and holly, my father cannot stand those," he said.

"Then we will do that," Uncle Remus said, "We'll go get them later. Now on the wedding day Harry, this is when your plan, whatever it is, will work hopefully. And _before_ the actual ceremony ends. Sa—… Gods help you if you three actually marry at your ages, boys. Understand?" They nodded. "Good." He reclined and looked at his husband to continue.

"Alright, well Harry, you will be walked up the aisle. By your father—so me and Remus—and halfway up… a demon will appear. Usually it is a normal-looking demon, ours was a real handsome creature, and that demon walks you up the rest of the aisle."

"Why does a demon show up?" Harry asked.

"It is to show that you are being give to the Dark Lord and his beliefs, and in that, the demon giving you to Blaise and Draco, show that it is in those beliefs that a union is formed," Uncle Sirius said, "At least that is what we were taught when we started our business."

"Knowing my father, he will show up," Blaise said. "You never know who shows up until they appear."

"Exactly," Uncle Sirius nodded. "And if it is your father, Blaise, than tradition and social etiquette will dictate that he brings Harry successfully to you. After that, the demon disappears, however if it is your father than he will then move to sit on the groom's… your side, which is another thing since there are three of you…"

"I'll share my side with Draco," Blaise said. "Is that okay?" he asked Draco, turning to the blond.

"Yeah," Draco nodded.

"Then he will sit most likely next to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Uncle Sirius said. "After that, it will be the four of you: you three and Mr. Riddle who will be the minister of the marriage. The ceremony will continue, Mr. Riddle will most likely make it about himself joining your hands and bodies in marriage under Satan's gaze, and before you know it you'll be saying your vows and 'I do's' and sealing the deal with a kiss. Wedding's over, you three sign a document that Remus and myself will have to create with Mr. Riddle and it'll be filed away along with all marriage documents. And that's basically how a wedding works."

Uncle Remus looked towards Loki, who was sitting in his chair looking a little bored, "I hope you've been paying attention," he said.

"Huh—I mean yes, yes, I was," Loki yawned. "So basically, you don't need me for a couple months? Is that it?"

"As long as you have a seal-proof plan to trick and trap Satan, then basically yes," Uncle Remus said.

Loki stretched out on his floating throne. "Oh no worry mortals, I already have several plans—do you want him maimed, dead, decapitated—"

"Just trapped," Blaise said, "He's still my father."

"Fine," Loki sighed, looking like a child whose balloon was just popped in front of him and a math quiz landed on his lap. "So trapped, you want your father Lucifer trapped… not maimed, not decapitated, not even scratched… just trapped."

"Yes," Blaise said. "Trapped."

"Alright," Loki said. He jumped off of his throne and looked around at them. "In that case… goodbye! I'll see you at the wedding!"

"Wait a second, we've freed you, where do you think you're going?" Blaise demanded, standing as well.

"Sheesh—I've been stuck under a rock for years!" Loki groaned, "The least you can allow me is to visit family. If you mortals absolutely miss my personality and presence, then grow a pair of wings and come visit me up there—until then." He leaned against his chair, gave a snap, and they both were gone.

It was surprisingly easy to get the Malfoy's consent. After their prior agreement to the marriage, Harry was scared that they would go back on their word. Now, a couple weeks later, the three were in Mr. Riddle's office all wearing a gold band with a red strip in the middle.

Mr. Riddle stood in front of the three, examining their hands. "You've told me that you have something of importance to tell me," Mr. Riddle said.

"We do, sir," Harry said. "Blaise proposed to both Draco and I, and both of them proposed to me, and we will be getting married."

Mr. Riddle stopped. He examined the three of them, "I see," he said slowly, "And did your family give consent, Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy?"

"They did, sir," Draco nodded. "We are planning to have the wedding in the winter, near the end of December or early of January."

"Dully noted," Mr. Riddle said, "if that is all, return to your classes." The three stood up and Mr. Riddle watched them leave before giving a victorious smirk. "This is it Nagini!" he said, and from the shadows his wife slithered in. "Potter is to be married—the Dark Lord will visit him the night before and take his virginity as is the Dark Lord's custom! We must make sure that in that union, a child is made." He moved quickly to his desk, taking a pen and writing frantically on a piece of paper. "Go, get these ingredients. We shall lace everything the boy eats here with a pregnancy potion—two months of consumption will guarantee the boy to have a womb begging to be bred by our Lord Lucifer." He stayed quiet for a moment to finish his list before handing it to his wife. "Go! Now!" he said, "There is no time to lose! I will make sure that Potter is pregnant, and his child will be our Lord's."

 **A/N: We're coming to the end, how will this all turn out? Will there be a happily ever after, or will something rather unfortunate happen before we get to I do?**


	22. Part XXII

Part XXII

Bellatrix Lestrange was tired. She felt tired as all her plans were foiled, her attempted murders turned into opportunities for Potter. She was tired… and she started to miss home. Her new home, down below in the fiery pits. However, she still felt as though she couldn't leave. She hated Potter, hated what was going to happen… yet, she felt as though it was inevitable.

She was home, sitting low in her armchair, staring at a fire. Outside it was getting cold, a cloudy day with the clouds looking like just a single grey. The wind was howling fiercely, bringing with it a somber mood for the woman alone in her home, with nary a motive nor reason. She missed the brimstone, the fires, the screams, the demons and sinners; she missed her friends down in Hell. Sure, she killed a couple of them, but they deserved it and they were always back eventually. They were all part of Satan's harem… they can't be permanently killed or destroyed; destined to serve him until the end of time and beyond.

There was a knock on her door. It shocked her. Curious, Bellatrix stood up and made her way slowly towards it. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Who else would visit you?" the voice behind the door said in a droll voice. Bellatrix opened the door to see Lilith standing in the doorway, looking surprisingly neutral. "Hello Bellatrix, may I come in?" she asked.

"What? No remark on how I keep failing?" Lestrange demanded.

"No, no, this is business," Lilith said. "It's better talked about inside… if I may?"

Bellatrix thought about it for a moment before nodding, moving to the side for Lilith. The mother of demons walked in slowly, closing the door behind her. "It is set in motion," Lilith said, looking at Bellatrix with a sorry expression. "An old god is freed, and our Lord's son is set to marry Harry and the Malfoy child. There were hiccups, yes, however our Master's plan is still proceeding. On the night before the wedding, our Lord will impregnate Harry… and that will seal all of our fates. He will become our queen. It's over Bellatrix, surely you can see that."

Bellatrix frowned. She moved back to her seat, more falling into it than sitting. She didn't look at Lilith, instead staring blankly at a fire. She was silent for a long time before finally looking towards Lilith, "I can't remember the last time we had a talk that wasn't about our Lord or that Potter boy," she said in a haunted, far off voice.

"That's because you were obsessed with Potter for the past few months," Lilith said. "It consumed you. So much so that I had to talk with our Master about it… he is not happy, Bellatrix, not at all. He thought that your actions were going against him—not for him. You were lucky that I've intervened and told him how it was out of devotion for you that you have done this."

Bellatrix hummed at this. She looked back at the fireplace, "You know," she said, "I feel like I've contributed nothing—if not just barely allowing the boy to show his powers."

"Well, manipulation was never your strong suit Bella," Lilith said, "you were always the one to handle situations directly—no scheming or playing both sides. I say this as a compliment. Your trying to be sly with this… the death incantations, sending a demon after the boy, it wasn't you. I know you think that our Lord would look favorably towards you if you try to be, well, more like him but he won't."

"I know that now," Bellatrix sighed. "You're right, I never should have come here in the first place."

"I mean, it was a nice break from it all, you have to admit that," Lilith said. "You remember that time in Paris during the French Revolution?"

Bellatrix gave a smile, "Yeah, I was servicing our Lord for twenties or so years by then—you brought me and another one up to watch the executions!"

"And the other one was getting a bit cocky about it, what was her name again? Some annoying Irish hag," Lilith said. "Honestly I do not know why he likes them—anyway, we were getting a headache from her so we—"

"We knocked her out, dressed her in some noble's clothes and toasted as we watched her head rolled from the guillotine," Bellatrix laughed, smiling openly, "It was much easier than, you know."

"That's because you were still blinded by devotion towards Lucifer," Lilith said, "you still are, but it's wearing off. That's what this all is I'm guessing, blind devotion wearing off."

"Are you not saying you're not devoted to him?"

"To the bastard angel who stole me away from paradise only for the big one to replace me with a man's rib? What do you think, Bella?" Lilith said, looking at her with a stony expression. "The only difference between you and me is that I know my place, and I work around it. You think I like having to obey that goat? Yes, most of the time, and other times it is just too much."

Bellatrix frowned at this; she loved her Dark Master. Every fiber of her being existed to serve Him. And yet… this haggard tiredness existed. Lilith saw this and shook her head, "It may have been a mistake coming here," she said, "yes you failed to kill a boy, but in your defense, the Prince was in our way. He taught Harry spells that covens forgotten long ago. If anything, I would say you've proven to our Lord how powerful Potter is, how much of a good match—a good wife he will be, and give him a powerful spawn."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Bellatrix said.

"It's not supposed to," Lilith sighed. "I'm tired of talking circles with Potter and our Lord."

"Then why are you here?" Bellatrix asked.

"To bring you home," Lilith said. "However… he won't allow you to simply walk back, the angel bastard wanted you dead for a while until he allows you to come back, but I've talked him down from it."

A cold shiver went down Bellatrix's spine. She knew how she was going to come back to her home, she knew the pain that was coming, and though she was afraid, she refused to let it show. "How long?" she asked.

"He wanted one hundred years… I've talked him down to ten," Lilith said. "In exchange, for the remaining ninety, you are to be his torture doll… if he is still there."

"What do you mean by if?" Bellatrix asked.

"I'm talking about the Prince, of course," Lilith said. "In ten years… a lot can happen, the Prince will be a man, and angels can only live for so long, even fallen ones." She had a dark look about her. Bellatrix didn't want to question her about her methods, as much as the woman annoyed her, Bellatrix started to like and missed Lilith's company.

"So, how is it going to be?" Bellatrix asked. "Burning? Decapitation? Tearing my limbs off one at a time? Scalping?"

Lilith shook her head, "Lucifer talked plenty about how he wanted you to suffer in agony before your ten years begin," she said. "However… I don't believe in such things." She reached down and pulled out a sleek, long silver knife from her pocket. "Straight for your heart, quick and painless," she said. "Your ten years will begin before your body hits the floor."

Bellatrix looked at the knife and nodded, "Alright," she said, "but I'll do it myself." She silently took the knife and examined it carefully. It was sharper than anything she held, with an old, worn out hilt. She looked up at Lilith, "What is going to happen afterwards?" she asked.

"Potter and his lot will be planning a wedding with the old trickster god," Lilith answered. "Lucifer plans to interrupt on the night before, using his tradition to take Potter as his own." Bellatrix nodded. "Do you care Bella, about the outcome?" Lilith asked.

"I don't know," Bellatrix said, "I am clearly not stopping the wedding and I am useless here," she looked depressed yet determined. "You sure I've played my part?"

"Yes."

"And there's nothing more to do?"

"Nothing more," Lilith said.

Bellatrix nodded. "Then how about this?" she asked. "It has been forever, after the ten years, you, me, and that girl all head out for a night. No planning or demonly wrong doings. Just a couple drinks."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea Bella," Lilith smiled, "there is the woman I know. I'll see you in ten years then."

"Ten years," Bellatrix nodded. She gave the dagger one final glance before holding the hilt tightly. Aiming directly at her heart, she didn't give it a second thought as she stabbed herself. She gave a cough of blood and collapsed, dead before her body hit the floor. There was a smell of brimstone hanging in the air, the fireplace burned brightly as the flames appeared to grow, moving slowly towards Bellatrix's fallen body, licking and burning every inch on their way until it surrounded and consumed the corpse. Lilith watched as her friend's body charred and burned, the smell of burnt flesh mixing with the brimstone. It was a disgusting, yet sad display. Lilith watched as body turned to ash, and the flames died down until the fire was just as it was in the fireplace, leaving a trail of ash in its wake. Lilith shook her head and waved her arm slowly. A hole opened underneath the ash, swallowing it whole.

"Ten years," Lilith sighed, "Let's just hope he's still not here to see it." She cleaned the house, making sure everything was just as it was, before leaving once and for all. She was tired of this nonsensical game, and wanted no more of it.

 **A/N: That was a bit sad, wasn't it? Ten years is a long time, and a lot can happen in that span…**

 **Evfangirl98: Thanks glad you like this**

 **Chris: I'm glad you liked last chapter, and I hope you like this one too.**

 **AnnaMertuil: I like happy endings, but sometimes it can be a long journey to it.**


	23. Part XXIII

Part XXIII

"Brothers, Sisters, Friends and Family, before we part and go our ways to the comforts of our homes and beds, stay for but a moment, for I have a tremendous announcement to make," Mr. Riddle said. They were all in the Church, his sermon just ended, and it was late past midnight. Harry, Draco, and Blaise were sitting in the front row with the Malfoys and Harry's uncles. Mr. Riddle eyed Harry for a moment, something glinting in it, before he looked at the congregation. "My friends, listen to my news for it is my pleasure to announce that in the depths of Winter's embrace, love will be wed in our coven. Harry Potter, the boy who has joined us only this year, is set to wed Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, linking both Potter and Malfoy with Hell's everlasting blessing!"

The church was quiet for a moment. Then, Pansy Parkinson stood up amongst the crowd, and faces turned to see her livid expression, "What!" she yelled out, "No! Draco can't marry that!" she spat out, pointing at Harry. A few others nodded in agreement, "It's because of that freak that that demon attacked us!"

"And it is because of me that the demon did not kill everyone," Harry countered. "Or would you rather I sit by and allow it to eat everyone, just as it did with Ms. Warrington?"

"I rather you just fucking die," Pansy spat out.

"SILENCE!" Mr. Riddle yelled, "Parkinsons! Control your daughter!" Pansy's parents looked hesitantly at Mr. Riddle before forcing Pansy to sit down. "We know what happened on Samhain, we know of the tragic death that that came to us… however we must also come to terms that though Potter might have been the target, it was he and his lovers whom saved us. And because of that, this church has decided to give them the same blessing and tradition as it does to all future joining's," Mr. Riddle lectured. The people went silent. Mr. Riddle looked over them and continued. "Their wedding will be on the winter solstice, when the moon's radiance reigns supreme over the light's sky. A second reminder shall occur when the date comes closer and more details are known. Until then, you will all join me in congratulating this lovers' joining and celebrate the coming of their new life as one function."

Mr. Riddle began clapping. Slowly, the rest of the congregation joined, those supporting Harry joining quickly, clapping earnestly while others only clapped politely with slight scowls on their faces. Harry did not care, however, for it was November, and the end of December would be upon them more sooner than not. And between then and now, there was too much to do.

Harry was never before as thankful that his uncles and the Malfoys than ever as they took on the bulk of the planning. The boy never knew that there were so many elements that went into planning a wedding, and it made him wish that this would be the real event as he never wanted to go through it ever again. Stress and questions filled his days as by day he went through his classes in the Academy, strangely Mrs. Lestrange stopped teaching with no explanation, only to return home and spend another four hours with his uncles going over questions and sizes and preparations. It was decided early on that Harry would wear a white suit to represent purity and humbleness, two aspects that all blushing brides crave to be, and two traits that the Devil loves to corrupt. Draco and Blaise, meanwhile, will be wearing different suits. Draco's a traditional black tuxedo with a white shirt while Blaise wears all black, to suggest his devilish origins.

His classes, meanwhile, gave no mercy as on top of the planning, stacks and stacks of papers and assignments piled on in preparation for the Winter break. The three found themselves living in the Academy library more often than not, bringing food from the cafeteria and having both lunch and dinner there as they went over homework and their wedding plans. Blaise's father never far from Harry's mind. He did not know if it was the stress, or anxiety but his dreams and body started to become feverish when planning for the wedding began in earnest. Fever dreams and flash images of the Dark Lord; of Draco and Blaise and of Harry. Each day Harry woke leaking, his cock hard and his hole in great need as it leaked as well with sex juice. Harry did not know why, but it scared him beyond his wits, feeling as though the Devil knew of his plan, and was preparing him somehow. It gotten to a point where he had to either relieve himself of the pent up energy himself, or have Blaise and Draco relieve him daily. Not that they complained about that part.

Near the end of November, Uncle Sirius and Mr. Malfoy sat with the boys to start to go over seating arrangement both during the ceremony and afterwards. "Now, I believe we should leave a space for the Dark Lord up front obviously," Uncle Sirius said, "however I do not know whom he should sit with."

"As much as I think I should be on the groom's father seat," Mr. Malfoy said, "I think it would be an insult to the Dark Lord, and thus he will not show."

"Agreed," Uncle Sirius nodded, "So, I believe that for the ceremony, the Dark Lord will sit in the seat normally for you, Lucius, and during the reception, for we will need one after this ordeal, you may sit in the seat reserved for the father of the groom." He placed two set pieces that had Mr. Malfoy's name on two different spread sheets that showed the event room in Harry's home, both showing different arrangements of seating and tables. He looked up at Blaise and said with a short frown, "I'm assuming that only your father will be invited? There will be no other demons or, hell forbid, your grandfather?"

"No," Blaise said, "I've asked my grandfather and he told me that while he gives his well wishes, he wants to only observe from a distance."

"Good," Mr. Malfoy said shortly. "I would also to keep Riddle's wife away from Narcissa and I," he continued, "the woman is unpleasant to be with, and a horrible conversationalist."

"Wouldn't that be rude?" Harry asked shyly.

"Yes, and that is the point," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Harry," Uncle Sirius smiled, "this may be strange to you, however seating during important events are extremely important, and extremely taxing. Having a person forced to the back, or off to the side is a convert, and polite, way of saying that you do not care of them. For example, how would you feel if Parkinson goes to your wedding?"

"That would never happen," Draco said immediately, "I don't want that girl near my Harry!"

"Then you would put her and her family in the back, away from others in a corner," Uncle Sirius said. "That way, they do not have a clear view of you Harry when you walk down the aisle, and will be forgotten about easily."

"On the other hand, if you would like to impress a person, boys, you would put them near the aisle and front, so as they have perfect view of both Harry's walk up and the wedding itself," Mr. Malfoy continued. "We want to honor the Dark Lord, making it so he comes, while I tell Mr. Riddle that his days as High Priest are, thankfully, numbered as your marriage will serve as a way for the Malfoy family to raise higher."

"Your _real_ marriage, he means," Uncle Sirius stressed. The three boys shared a look. "Anyway, if we can continue…" They spent a full four days focused on seating, moving people around, matching this person with that and who hated who, both men being very through with the intrinsic and complex relationships the coven has with each other. At the end of the day, it just made Harry's head spin. He was thankful that he got to spend time with his lovers, and they wasted the night away with sexual activities, Harry sucking Draco's or Blaise's cocks while the other eat out his ass or, sometimes, Harry would lick and eat out Draco's. He did not know why as the wedding approached he was becoming increasingly horny. He just blamed it on teenage hormones.

The easy part of the wedding planning, Harry found, was the catering. Mostly because it involved food. Uncle Remus sat with the boys during this, different menus laid out in front of them. "We have several companies that we go through," Uncle Remus said, "they each offer their own course for weddings, and I've listed them here—have a look and if you like several, we can see if we can mix and match, however boys we need four options for a main course. The normal is three, however I like to give an extra choice—now these options will be given along with the wedding invitations, which we will go over once the menu is formatted."

The three nodded and worked quickly to make a menu that they were happy with. Compared with the seating, this process only took a couple hours. "Good," Uncle Remus smiled, "I will make phone calls and arrange for a tasting then." He quickly wrote something down, "Now, for the invitations…"

In the end, they agreed to a traditional invitation on a black card with white letters, a picture of the three along with a fancy font that Uncle Sirius reassured that would look wonderfully with the simple, bold white frame.

Finally, it was two weeks from the wedding, and Loki reappeared. Harry, Draco, and Blaise were mentally exhausted. The planning for the wedding was finally complete. The three thought they could relax, until the god of mischief appeared, and Harry remembered that they scarcely began to plan how to trap Blaise's father.

"Hello my beautiful feminine boy," Loki purred, invading Harry's bedroom where the three were. "Thought about my offer to make you look more like me?"

"No," Harry said, "I'm sorry but we were quite busy planning the wedding…"

"Oh! Lovely—I hope you've given me a good seat, I would hate to be forgotten, or worse thrust into the back corner," Loki smiled. "You did give me a good seat did you?"

"Yes, right next to my uncles," Harry said. "You'll… you'll be in the front row."

"Perfect! Now—about that trap! You're sure I can't convince you to harm Lucifer even a teeny, tiny little bit?" Loki asked.

"I am sure," Blaise said, "my father will not be harmed at all, just trapped until he can see reason, if at all."

Loki gave an annoyed breath and shook his head, "Stupid boring demon," he muttered as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a large cube that was golden in color with many intricate symbols etched into it. "I hope you know the Greek story of Pandora and her box—she was a lovely woman, much like Eve but kinky. The Greeks were very kinky, gods I miss them. Anyway my lovely femboy and his others, it is very simple. Open the box and speak the Devil's name—his true name—and with enough luck and your magic to fuel it, he'll pop right into there for all eternity until one of you decide to open it again. And look—it's not inhumane! There's a window and everything there—see?" Loki pointed to the box, but Harry saw no window. "Yeah right there, very tiny… need to press your nose up against it to see it, but it is there, I can tell you. I also put in a nice couch and a very lovely lamp from India, I got it from a very rich mortal, gave her a night she'll never forget because I cheated her in cards and almost died—well I can't die exactly but you know—"

"Thank you, I think we get the picture," Blaise interrupted. "So we simply have to put our magic into it and say my father's name?"

"No, no, no, his _true_ name," Loki said. "None of this Dark Lord, Satan, Devil business. Call Lucy by his name and title from when he was with us and _wooosh_ "—Loki imitated a vacuum— "up into the cube he'll go with the nice couch, lamp, and window." He held the cube out. The three looked at each other before Blaise reached for it, only for Loki to pull back, "Nope, nope, nope," the god said in a childish manner. "This is for my lovely femboy only."

"Okay…" Harry said hesitantly. He reached for the cube. It felt heavy and cold in his hands.

"Make sure to wear a lovely dress—one with room for boobs to fill in, I really think you should take up my offer," Loki said.

"One day," Harry said distractedly as he examined the cube. On the top was a contraption, looking as though several parts that pushed together to close and open the cube. He placed it on his bed for now before turning to Loki. "Is there anything else?" he asked sweetly, but Loki seemed to be very excited.

"Nothing my sweet femboy—I will leave you until the wedding, goodbye all!" And with that, he vanished.

The final days leading up to the wedding, the three did what they could to relax. The days were getting shorter, night was coming quicker and quicker, and for some reason, the heat inside Harry never quit. Every day he woke up wetter and needier, and every day he and Blaise and Draco had to deal with it. On the day before the wedding, Mr. Riddle gathered them in the event room, which was already decorated in lavish silvers and emeralds. The invitations were sent and returned, the guest list has been finalized, tomorrow, everything will happen. "Now, boys," Mr. Riddle said. "I am certain that I mustn't remind you of tonight?"

"No Sir," Harry said.

"Then, what is it?" Mr. Riddle asked. "Someone, explain."

"Tonight, is the night before the wedding," Draco explained. "On the eves of their wedding days, Lord Satan will visit only the most loyal and faithful of brides and give them his blessing and seed."

"Correct, and in no doubt, Harry will be visited upon," Mr. Riddle said, a very satisfied look in his eyes. "In which case Harry, you must welcome our Lord openly. It is a blessing to be chosen by him—remember your mark."

"I know, Mr. Riddle," Harry said.

"Good, and now I must ask you boys one question," Mr. Riddle said, "Have you all fornicated?"

Harry and Draco's faces went vivid red while Blaise lied easily, "Never, that would be unfaithful to my father," he lied. "On our wedding night, I will take my boys as mine, mixing my seed with my father's."

"Good, good, I approve of your answer, demon," Mr. Riddle said. "The wedding shall begin once the sun fully sets tomorrow, I suggest you all rest, and Harry prepare for tonight."

"No worries Mr. Riddle," Harry said through a blushed face, "I am already prepared."

"Good, now if you excuse me, I have preparations with your uncles," Mr. Riddle said, and he left them.

Harry turned to Blaise and bit his lower lip, "You are sure that the holly and rosemary will work?" he asked.

"Of course my love, it will," Blaise said, giving Harry a reassuring kiss. "Besides, both of us will be there with you… the door and windows will be locked… and I'm planning on fucking my boys all night to make them forget their worries," he growled. Harry blushed, feeling himself getting wet and aroused. Blaise inhaled deeply and gave a moan, "Harry, smells like you like that idea… as do you Draco," he purred.

"M-Maybe we can start the night early," Draco blushed. "Tell Harry's uncles that we'll be staying in his room before the sun goes down."

"Yeah… but I think we'll do that after dinner boys," Blaise smirked, "Daddy is hungry."

The two agreed, and before Mr. Riddle was done with his business with Harry's uncles, the three went out and brought extra rosemary and holly, buying as much as they could afford before retreating to Harry's room where they lined the doorway and windows with both, laying the two plants on top of each other and making them magically defy gravity took keep the room protected. For extra measure, they did the same with the front door of the home, as well as the side entrances.

Harry found that he couldn't eat much during dinner. His stomach was too nervous, and his hole was too sex-deprived. As soon as they were all done eating, Harry stood up and announced, "Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius… Draco and Blaise are going to stay with me in my room, we're locking the door and won't open it for anything until morning, just in case."

"We understand, "Uncle Sirius nodded. "Do not worry Harry, everything will be alright tonight." He brought his nephew in for a hug, which Uncle Remus joined. "Just sleep my cub," Uncle Sirius muttered, "our familiars will guard the home, so just sleep in love's embrace."

"I will Uncle Sirius," Harry nodded. Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus kissed Harry's forehead and sent the three to Harry's room.

Blaise closed the door and made sure everything was locked before turning to his mages. "Strip," he commanded. "We have a night of fucking, and I want your sweet, sweet pussies already."

Harry and Draco blushed and quickly removed their clothes, revealing leaking cocks. "Draco get on the bed on your back," Blaise demanded. "Harry, you'll lay on top of him." The two got onto their positions, Harry laying on top of Draco, his back to Draco's stomach. The blond wrapped his arms around the boy, groping his chest and the two kissed as Draco grinded his hard cock against Harry's wet, needy hole. Blaise removed his clothes as he approached, his cock fully hard and leaking profusely as he joined Draco teasing Harry's hole.

"You're going to have both our cocks in your pussy Harry," Blaise breathed, "we're going to start this night right with both of us seeding you… then I'll seed Draco while you watch helplessly before me and my shadow have our way with both of you boys. You like that boys?"

Harry and Draco moaned, "Yes Daddy," harry said.

"Good bitch," Blaise said, and he used his cock to push Draco's cock into Harry's hole. Both boys moaned, and Harry's moans turned strained as Blaise quickly added his cock into the tight, hot hole, his thick superior cock pushing against Draco's. Draco lifted his ass and thrust as Blaise pushed, both moving in unison to rock back and forth, creating friction that rubbed their cocks just right inside Harry. "Fuck," Blaise cursed. "Your hole feels so good Harry. Such a good pussy boy."

"You feel so good Harry," Draco moaned, "Such a hot pussy." The three moaned, Harry's hands on Blaise's body, stroking and worshiping him with touches as he learned quickly he isn't supposed to touch his own dick when being fucked. He felt the burning sensation boil inside him, the cocks rubbing against his inner tunnels and prostate endlessly, stimulating his pussy and body. Blaise's pace increased, causing Draco's to increase, his own hole exposed, he did not notice as a shadow overtook it, Blaise's shadow coming out to play, thrusting an equally thick and long cock into the blonde's pussy.

"FUCK!" Draco cursed.

"Yes," Blaise moaned, "both my pussy boys, my good boys—fuck Harry," he breathed. "Such a good boy." He began to fuck relentlessly. Draco could do nothing buy just lay there, his cock unmoving in Harry's pussy while his own hole was being destroyed. He was the first to cum, flooding Harry's hole and providing extra lubrication for Blaise. The demon went deeper and deeper with each thrust, Harry could feel as though Blaise was fucking every inch of his being before, finally, both he and Blaise came together, bringing along Draco's second orgasm, the two's cum mixed and swirled together, being absorbed by Harry's body greedily while Harry's own cock jerked untouched, cum staining his chest and stomach, which Blaise leaned down to lick clean.

On and on they went, fucking the hours away in every single position they could think of. Not once did Harry's mind go to Satan. He had his own god, a personal god with a god-worthy cock to whom he could pray and devote every fiber of his being, which he did that night. As they all gave their last ejaculations, Harry's hole was flooded with Blaise and Draco's cum, and Draco's hole was flooded with Blaise's, both pussies leaking before Blaise produced two large butt plugs and plugged his mages. "Absorb our seeds Harry," he purred, "and my seed Draco. You both belong to me…"

"I love you two," Harry mewed.

"I love you both, too, Harry," Draco said. They smiled at each other and kissed lazily, Blaise falling upon them and joining before they fell asleep naked and each other's embrace.

Outside, if one looked carefully, you would see a hint of a figure moving quickly around the Black House for a useable entrance, only to be denied. Even the cracks seemed to deny him. And as the sun began to rise, the figure vanished angry and revengeful.

 **A/N: Short sex scene to spice things up. Most likely next chapter will be it depending on length. Thank you all SO MUCH for sticking with me, I love you all!**

 **AnnaMerteuil: Until December 21** **st** **, which thankfully is tomorrow in this story! Thank you so much for reviewing.**


	24. Finale

Finale

December 21st, the shortest day of the year in terms of sunlight, started with a cleansing, soothing fall of snow that sprinkled down magically onto the town of Hollow's Grave. The three boys woke on their wedding day to the sound of breakfast sizzling on downstairs. Still, despite the picturesque weather, and loud promises of a delicious meal, Harry found himself deadly nervous. He dressed slowly in his pajamas and followed his two future husbands downstairs, glancing now and again everywhere, as though Satan will spring out behind every corner to steal him.

When he went into the kitchen, he was surprised to see that Loki was already there, dressed in a lovely black dress that shimmered in the sunlight. "Hello," he said uncharacteristically calmly, "I hope you're ready to box a fallen angel. Gods I love weddings—I mean, Me I love weddings, boxing a fallen angel might be my favorite yet!"

"Yes, and it will pull off without a trace, correct?" Uncle Sirius asked, giving the old god a stern look. "There are no second chances in this, old god, you know this. If the devil wins—"

"Relax mortal, sheesh you're gone for a few thousand years and suddenly everyone is paranoid," Loki grumbled. He rolled his eyes and looked at Harry, "But you! You look too glum on your wedding day! Come on, come on, smile! Your god demands it!"

"Uhh…" Harry did his best to fake a smile as he, Draco, and Blaise awkwardly moved to sit down.

"We had no visitors," Blaise said, "I did not even smell my father inside the house, we were able to have a peaceful night of sleep."

"That's good at least," Uncle Remus nodded. "So… today is the big day, huh? The wedding is scheduled to start at sundown, I've watched the news and the weatherman says that that would be at four-thirty this afternoon. The morning is yours to relax and prepare boys, Sa—gods know we need it." The three nodded.

For the rest of the morning, they spent every moment they could together, holding and touching one another, fixating on the feeling the others' skin had on theirs, the love and affection they all had for each other. Just in case they ended in failure.

Around noon, Uncle Remus had Harry follow him to start getting ready while Uncle Sirius moved with Draco and Blaise in a different room. Harry and Uncle Remus moved into a dressing room by the event room. It was small with several mirrors and a simple wardrobe in which Harry's marriage suit hung. "I know that this might not be the best place to talk about it Harry," Uncle Remus said as Harry opened his wardrobe, "but there is something that I need to tell you about Sirius… something that I am positive that he'll be too proud to tell you until it's rather more obvious."

"What is it Uncle Remus?" Harry asked, turning to his uncle. Uncle Remus gave a soft smile, "Some good news on this nervous day," he said. "You know how we've always had trouble getting me pregnant… well, after that incident with the first demon… your uncle and I talked and, well, stuff happened and…we're going to have a baby." Uncle Remus smiled.

"That's brilliant!" Harry gasped. "Uncle Remus! I'm so happy!" He launched towards his uncle and squeezed him, "Uncle Sirius is pregnant?"

"Most likely, yes, he kept having morning sickness lately, just like your mother when she was pregnant with you," Uncle Remus said. "So there… some happy news to hopefully relax you… how are you feeling Harry?"

"Much better," Harry smiled. He turned to a mirror and gave a large breath, "Now I am certain that our trick will work," he nodded.

"Oh? How's that?" Uncle Remus asked.

"Simple, I have to succeed so that I can help raise my little cousin," Harry smiled. Uncle Remus laughed and shook his head, "As long as you don't insult your uncle when his stomach grows… the same goes for Draco and Blaise."

"Of course," Harry nodded, and he turned to see his wedding outfit. It was a beautiful simple white suit, with a black undershirt to go with it. Harry dressed in it and sat in front of the mirror to do his makeup. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Mr. Riddle walked in, looking at them. "I hope you are fully prepared, Harry," he said.

"I am, sir," Harry said politely.

"Good, then I wish to go over the procedures one last time before it begins," Mr. Riddle said. "A demon shall walk you down the aisle towards myself and Mr. Malfoy and Blaise. There, I shall conduct the ceremony where you three shall exchange your vows of loyalty to your spouses and our Dark Lord. Afterwards there is the exchange of rings, which I must confess I approve of your choice of rings, I have just saw them, and afterwards you will seal your marriage with a kiss as in tradition. I will say 'may this kiss bind these two in everlasting marriage' and your brief, chaste kisses will commence. First it shall be yourself kissing Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy kissing the Dark Lord's son, and lastly you shall deal your marriage to the Dark Lord's Son. Is this all understood?"

"Yes, sir," Harry nodded. _And some point during this,_ he thought to himself, _Blaise's father will intervene, we must be on the lookout for him constantly._

"Good, then I will leave you for I must get my robes blessed by all the darkest demons of the underworld," Mr. Riddle said and he stared at Harry for a long moment, his eyes moving up and down, as though looking for something, and left with a satisfied look on his face.

Uncle Remus sighed and shook his head. "I do not know about you Harry," he sighed, "and I know this is technically supposed to be a day of celebration, even though it is fake, but I just want today to be over and everyone safe in bed."

"Me too, Uncle," Harry nodded, turning back to the mirror. "Me too…"

One by one, the guest arrived dressed in their winter-best; dresses and gowns that glittered like fresh snowflakes, suits that were as crisp as the sharp air outside. Some wore white while others wore black or golds or lovely shades of blue or red. Mrs. Riddle, being the wife of the Head of Coven, wore an official looking black dress that was very modest, looking to come from a past era than the twenty-first century. Mrs. Weasley, who was always a crier at weddings, wore a lovely simple dress of blue with a cute little hat and a small purse that was filled to the brim of soon-to-be-used tissues. She came into Harry's dressing room to offer her congratulations and ask Remus a few questions about Sirius's condition. Harry still could not believe that his uncle was pregnant, he never saw the man throw-up or complain about sickness… then again Uncle Sirius was never a really big complainer… usually. And perhaps, he has just not started to show yet. Thinking that that was what made the most sense, Harry chose to believe that.

The dressing rooms were adjacent to the event room, near the far-side by the entrance, so Harry heard a loud noise of "ooh's" and "ahh's" as Draco and Blaise walked out of their dressing room to wait at the top with Mr. Riddle. Uncle Sirius came in and Harry's eyes went immediately to his stomach, only to see his uncle's usual slight podge that Harry was always polite enough to ignore.

 _It looks a tiny bit bigger… maybe,_ Harry thought to himself as Uncle Sirius pulled him into a hug. "Ohh let's just hope that Satan's an early crasher," Uncle Sirius said. "The sooner he is gone, the sooner we can call it all off and you can wait until you are forty-five to get married for real," he groaned in the hug.

"Forty-five—but Uncle—"

"Fine… Forty," Uncle Sirius said, "please Harry, this is for me more than you. I don't know how you feel, it must be hundreds more intensified than I am, but I am just very anxious right now… which reminds me afterwards we need a talk, the three of us," he said, looking up at Uncle Remus. "There's something important—"

"You're pregnant?"

Uncle Sirius stared at Harry, flabbergasted, before looking up at Uncle Remus. "You told him!"

"Well yes, I thought he needed some good news to calm him down," Uncle Remus said, "and we were alone and I wanted to calm him down somehow—it was much better than your 'let's tell them after' approach."

"Remus—"

"It's okay," Harry said, hugging his uncle, "after this is done, you can tell me it again your way, and I'll act equally surprise."

"There's a good nephew," Uncle Sirius smiled, patting Harry's back. He checked his watch and looked out the window. "Sundown is in ten minutes," he said. "Remus, come with me please? We have to make sure everyone's seated."

"Of course," Uncle Remus said, the two men gave Harry one final hug, "everything will go right today Harry," Uncle Remus whispered, "you'll see." But still that did not calm a violent flood that was storming in Harry's stomach.

"I will be back when it is time," Uncle Sirius said. Harry nodded and watched his uncles leave before sitting back down. "The cube is in place… we just need to say his name," Harry sighed, " _Lucifer Morningstar the Light-Bringer…"_ he muttered under his breath. _"Lucifer Morningstar the Light-Bringer…"_ He shook his head and stared down at the mark that he received on his Dark Initiation, which felt almost a lifetime ago. All too soon, time passed and Uncle Sirius knocked gently on his door before entering. "It's time," he said.

Harry nodded and stood. Uncle Sirius took him by the hand, and together they walked out arm in arm.

The event room was full of guests, all standing to the occasion. Music played from nowhere. It was a light melody, perfect for a wedding that had a dark undertone, leaving worry and tension in Harry's body as it relaxed and sweeten the rest of the hall. Step by step, Harry and Uncle Sirius went down the aisle, smiling and waving softly at their guests. Harry smiled at Cedric, who was dressed in a very handsome silver tuxedo. He did not want to let go of his uncle. He wanted to walk on forever, even if they went nowhere. He did not want to reach the halfway point, where a demon will take his uncle's place, and he did not want to reach the end, where his lovers were, as he knew Satan will try something to steal the boy away.

Still, however, unfortunately, they walked on arm in arm, steps perfectly synchronized until they have stopped halfway and waited. Harry thought that a demon would appear instant and looked around in anticipation. The guests, too, started to look after a moment or two as Harry and his uncle stood waiting. A minute passed, the melody continued, and under it Harry could hear whispered. He looked up to his uncle, who stood firm. "We must wait…" he whispered at Harry. He nodded and looked straight forward where his beloveds waited.

 _Flash! Crash!_ The lightning bashed and with a roaring fire, _he_ appeared. Tall, muscular with beautiful, perfect skin as black as midnight. Two horns, large and sharpened, his feet hoofed and a smell of fire and something else that Harry could not explain. And his face… Harry expected to see a goat's head, instead it was a weathered angelic face, perfect for seduction, perfect for mischief and wrong-doing… and he looked so much like Blaise. "Harry," Satan smiled, his voice rumbling in everyone's stomach. He held out his hand expectedly.

Harry froze and looked up at his uncle. They were too far away for the cube to work! He needed to be close—five feet at least, which was where Blaise and Draco were standing at precisely. Harry saw his Uncle looked strained, Sirius's hold on Harry tightened. "I'll go," he whispered, gathering all his courage.

Uncle Sirius looked down and nodded, letting go of Harry and offering him to the King of Demons. Satan smirked and his arm immediately wrapped around Harry's and they began to walk. "I do not know what you are planning little boy," Blaise's father whispered, "but it will fail… by the end of the day you will be my wife, little boy… and you will be a good girl for me."

"I am not a girl," Harry said defiantly. "And you will lose."

The devil only chuckled at this and patted Harry's arm. "You are whatever I tell you… if I wanted, I would make you a girl… and you will beg for it."

Anger filled Harry, he started to grit his teeth but said nothing, his eyes darting towards Blaise and Draco, who both were glaring at the devil as the two walked slowly. "Yes… I will have to punish those two as well…" the devil muttered. "Make you watch as I burn them… make them infertile… perhaps I'll take the child in your Uncle, as punishment Harry, for resisting." The Devil chuckled, "of course all of this will be after I make you my wife."

"I will never become your wife, you disgusting brute," Harry spat. "I will worship God before that happens, the old and new."

"Old and new? What has my son been filling your head with?" Satan sighed. "Good girls don't need to think, all my girls don't…"

"I am not a girl!"

"Shut up."

Harry glared at the devil; they were finally at the end of the aisle. _Just a couple more feet closer,_ Harry thought, but instead they both stopped, the Devil looked up at Mr. Riddle and said in a clear, loud voice, "I offer up Harry Potter, a faithful and loyal servant, to be married in my honor on this dark day."

"We thank you, oh Lord of Lords, oh Dark Lord of all Infernos," Mr. Riddle said, "for blessing us on this day and bringing the blessed to his marriage…" he motioned for Harry to walk up just as he did in rehearsal. Harry gave the Devil a final glare. _Follow me, grab me as you do so, get closer please!_ He mentally begged, but the devil did not move. Instead, as Harry stood by Draco and Blaise, Satan only took a step towards them, so that he could turn and sit in the reserved seat for himself, right next to Mr. Malfoy, who looked rather egotistically proud to be sitting next to the Dark Lord.

 _We should have placed the cube there,_ Harry lamented. _Now, all we can do is wait for him to interfere._

"It'll be okay," Draco whispered, leaning in toward Harry. "He will make his move and we will be ready."

"Just focus on us love… it's our day, remember. We'll make it memorable." Blaise said, offering a small smile. Harry nodded, and closed his eyes for a moment, taking a breath, before reaching out to hold Blaise's hand, as Draco held the other.

"Brothers and sisters," Mr. Riddle began, "Friends, family, and honored guest, we are all here today, on the longest night of the year, to celebrate the union of two devoted followers along with the privileged son of the Dark Lord Satan in unholy matrimony, binding both body and soul from now to life everlasting in the beloved warmth of the Dark Lord's sanctuary. We will begin the union, as we always do, with a reading from our unholy bible. Please rise."

The congregation all rose obediently, Harry glanced back to see that only Satan was sitting. _Would he act so soon? What will he do? Steal me away? Grab me and kill my lovers while flames take us both?_ He was starting to feel tense. He squeezed Blaise's hand reflexively, and Blaise squeezed back, offering some relief as Harry turned back to Mr. Riddle.

"From the Book of Zod, passages twelve to seventeen," Mr. Riddle declared, "'And he said, 'Lo behold me, for I am your Dark Angel, your temptation, the deliverer of Lilith and grant the gift of Free Will to humanity. Behold and worship me, for I am your Dark God Lucifer, your Lord Satan, and it is with my pleasure that you hold magic; it is with my power that you hold faith; and it is with my will and you hold life. Live in Free Will ever after in everlasting worship of Me, and shall be rewarded.' And so it is Brothers and Sisters, from the beginning of time to the end, our gifts of magic, of power and our Free Will are all gifts from our Dark Lord, and so it is our duty to devote our lives in the debt that we cannot repay. It is in his grace, that tonight we see the union of Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini." There was a recall of faithful replies. Harry glanced back to see the devil standing smug. He looked around real quick, and noticed that he couldn't see Loki at all.

 _Where is he?_ Harry worried. _He is supposed to be sitting next to my Uncles!_

"Draco Malfoy," Mr. Riddle said, having Harry's attention again. "In your life, you have shown to be a devoted follower of our Coven, a star pupil in the Academy, and a man from a family of good respect. In this matters, I believe you will be a good husband as well as a good example to lead your family straight."

"Thank you, sir," Draco said softly. Mr. Riddle nodded before turning to Blaise.

"Blaise, son of Satan, Lord of Darkness and Inferno," Mr. Riddle said, using his titles, "the similarities between you and your father are plentiful, and I believe that you will lead not only this coven, but all covens into a new era of worship and respect for your Father. With your power, I believe His influence will spread further than ever before and together, you, and your father," and he looked at Satan, "if I can be most humble to say this, my Lord, will bring down the False God and rule supreme over all…" The most devout cheered and clapped at this while Harry grew extremely cold, shivering at the thought of Satan ruling over the world.

Mr. Riddle allowed the cheers to die down naturally, holding his hand up for attention, "However, that day will not be today, as today is about marriage… about love, honor, obedience, three things Harry Potter will swear upon, becoming the men's wife." Harry glared at that. _We agreed on calling me husband!_ Blaise and Draco also gave Mr. Riddle a sharp look, which he saw. "Husband, I mean," Mr. Riddle corrected himself with a good-natured chuckle. "I must admit that Harry's beauty stunned me, that for a moment I have saw my wife standing in front of me."

 _Disgusting._

"Harry," Mr. Riddle said, "in all seriousness, you can be a stubborn boy, a very stubborn boy… however, you are also resilient. You have a resilience and strength I have seen time and time again. Though at times we might have our own agendas, and at times we might have been at odds and have different views, you are still a part of my coven, our town, and I for one am proud to call you my spiritual Brother. I have watch you grown from a babe to a beautiful man you are today, and now I have the honor of marrying you not only to a well respected son of a well respected family, but to the son of our Dark Lord himself. Harry Potter, I thank you for this opportunity, and I know that your parents would have been so proud."

Harry felt weird. Behind him, people were applauding politely, Mrs. Weasley was blowing her nose loudly as she cried, and yet… Harry felt nothing. He did not know how to feel about Mr. Riddle, he never did. Still, Harry found his lips smiling slightly out of politeness more than anything, as Mr. Riddle looked from him towards the room, both hands up in appreciation. Even the Devil himself was clapping along, though Harry could feel that his eyes were always on him, always staring at the back of his neck or his ass, slowly drilling into both with his piercing, cold, and unwanted gaze.

"And now," Mr. Riddle said, "we shall have our own read their vows to each other, as they take their final steps towards unholy marriage."

 _When will he do it?_ Harry thought, as they turned towards each other, so that the crowd can see them too instead of their backs fully. They decided earlier on during their practice rehearsals, and planning that Blaise would go first, followed by Draco and Harry last. _Will he act during Blaise's vows… Draco's… or will he object to mine?_ Harry worried. His eyes darted to the Dark Lord. Satan was sitting, his arms crossed, looking perfectly normal if it wasn't for his devilish looks. He looked more likely to yawn than to attack or launch himself at Harry. _How will he do it?_ Harry wondered next, but Blaise's words took him out of it as they all held hands closely, standing close to one another.

"Harry, Draco," Blaise smiled, "you both quite literally summoned me into your life." Despite his worry, Harry found himself smiling gently. "And ever since then, my life has been nothing short of an adventure. Being bound to you two, only for you two to bound to me and finding love, going through rough times and good times, through dramas and lazy afternoons. Draco, together we've found a common ground, and through our love improved and grew into better men… and Harry," he paused for a moment, taking a breath and looking at Draco, smiling, "I am confident to say that you've made our lives so much better and fuller than ever we can imagine. You are my beautiful mage Harry, and you are my handsome mage Draco… and I cannot wait to see what our lives have in store for us, on here and ever after. With this marriage, I vow to always be there for you both, to help you grow into the best that you will be, and to love you both when you fall and rise. I will be a devoted husband, a caring lover… a good friend and, hopefully, a good father… but only when we are all older of course."

There was a sob and Harry glanced back to see Mrs. Weasley dotting her eyes with a tissue. There was a small laughter from the congregation as she waved, her face a little red as she continued to cry. Next was Draco's he squeezed Harry's hand, "Harry… I ran into your life quite literally and I've fallen in love first sight. From our meeting at the old tree stump to our first kiss and now, all I've ever thought was you, and providing you a man who you can be proud of. You deserve everything Harry, and I want to give you that and more. I vow to be a good husband who can provide to your every need, a helpful presence to lift you during your falls… and your shield to protect you from the dangers. You are my first love Harry, you opened the world to me in ways that I could never know, and together we've met with our love Blaise. Blaise, I am not sorry one bit for summoning you. You are arrogant, powerful, dress rather lewdly and yet you've stolen my heart, as you have with Harry's and we with you. From bound to friends to lovers you have stayed with me, always a solid pillar of support, always a man that I can believe in and put my trust into. You've showed me worlds that I never knew, positions that I thought I could never take…" Blaise winked which caused Draco to blush and laugh while, behind them, both Mr. Malfoy and Uncle Sirius gave them a warning glare. "Blaise, I love you for who you are, and I hope that if you change, that I and Harry will change with you, for I know that you will only bring about wondrous and beautiful changes."

Again, they could hear the soft sobs of Mrs. Weasley, and Harry glanced back. Still Satan sat, looking bored, dressed in his black suit, far from taking actions, he did not even look as though he was waiting his time. He looked like an estranged father who invaded his son's wedding and refused to leave. Harry forced himself to look from Satan and to his soon-to-be-husbands. Taking a deep breath and squeezing his hands, he looked at both of them, doing his best to forget the world around them, forget the doom that sat just a few feet away, and said, "Draco, Blaise… thank you. Thank you for sticking with me, throughout all the trouble I've caused. Not only have we defeated two demons that attacked us, but we somehow lived to tell the tale." He paused, there was a creak. _Was that it!_ With haste, his eyes darted towards Satan. He was still there, never moving, always watching Harry, his eyes burrowing further into him. "Ahem… I thought that I would never find love, let alone a friend. Being the only orphan… and being me, I was bullied and grew separate from all, never wanting to venture into the world for fear of getting hurt. Draco, you've changed that. Your love and friendship showed me that there is a world outside, a beautiful world full of love and happiness, and world big enough for you and me… and Blaise came along and that world became bigger. I moved out of my comfort zone, always being who I am, and what I found was beautiful. A world full of friends, family, people who support me for who I am. There were enemies, yes, people who hated what I do, but both of you, Draco, Blaise, you've protected me. You gave me love to survive a destiny I thought that will drown me, to survive a life that will surely kill me. So, with my vows, I vow to love you and love life. I vow to honor and obey you both, to be your loyal husband and take care of you two when you are at your lowest points. Through sickness and health, life and death, I will love and honor you Draco, Blaise… now and forever. I love you."

"Ohh!" Mrs. Weasley cried out, but she wasn't the only wet eyes in the church. All three boys were smiling at each other, tears in their eyes that they did not want to wipe away. "I love you," Harry whispered.

"I love you too," both Draco and Blaise whispered back.

Mr. Riddle nodded and held his hands out for attention. "And now," he declared, "the rings…" He clapped his hands twice and a purple pillow appeared, floating by itself in the air, carrying three golden rings with a burning ruby melted into them in a waving design. Harry watched as it floated towards them, his eyes darting between the rings and Satan. _Is it now? Will he corrupt the rings somehow? Will it be a flick of a finger? A nod of the head?_ Harry caught Satan's gaze. The devil simply gave a smirk and Harry felt fear. _What did he do?_

The pillow reached the three, and, with Mr. Riddle's instructions, each took one. "Now, Draco, repeat after me," Mr. Riddle said. "'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed," Draco said, sliding the ring onto Harry's finger, "I offer my heart, body, and soul in everlasting love for thee."

"Harry…"

Harry nodded and turned to Blaise. _Will they switch places? Will the devil push Blaise away as I slide the ring on? I better be quick before he does it!_ He quickly shoved the ring onto Blaise's finger, "With this ring I thee wed, I offer my heart, body and soul in everlasting love for thee," he said a little too quickly. Satan was still sitting and Blaise was still standing where he was. _Please shrug it off for nerves,_ Harry pleaded. Blaise and Draco smiled in support.

"Blaise…"

Blaise took his ring and turned to Draco. "With this ring," he said confidently, "I thee wed. I offer my heart, my body, my soul in everlasting love for thee."

The rings on their finger glowed warmly and turned into two sets of small rings, to show their marriage to both.

"And now Brothers and Sisters, we shall all stand in honor as these men take their first meetings as husbands," Mr. Riddle said. The sound of standing filled the church. _Just three kisses,_ Harry thought to himself. _Me and Draco, Draco and Blaise, Blaise and me… three kisses and we're done, we'll be married. Whatever Satan does, it'll be now. I must be vigilant!_

"Harry, Draco, may this kiss bind these two in everlasting marriage, in the honor of our Dark Lord," Mr. Riddle said. Harry's eyes grew close as he and Draco closed in, their lips pressing together, Draco's lips tasting the same, having the same feel and love that they always held. They moved away and smiled to each other. They were officially married to one another, but it wasn't over yet. "Draco, Blaise, may this kiss bind these two in everlasting marriage, in the honor of our Dark Lord." Blaise and Draco smiled and kissed one another, their lips dancing slightly, sealing their marriage and love to one another before moving away. Behind them, harry heard crying and sniffling, as many people, including Mrs. Weasley, blew their noses.

 _Now just me and Blaise…_

Mr. Riddle turned to Harry and looked between him and Blaise. "Harry… Blaise, may this kiss bind these two in everlasting marriage, in the honor of our Dark Lord." _This is it,_ Harry thought to himself. He and Blaise looked at each other, smiling softly. They began to lean forward and, like for every kiss in his life, Harry's eyes slowly closed, wanting to fully embrace every sensation Blaise's lips can offer. They were centimeters away when he felt it. It was subtle, so soft that it could be mistaken for a breath, however Harry still felt it. A breeze pushing pass, just as their lips were about to touch. Harry opened his eyes.

Blaise was gone. Instead the Devil stood before him, just microseconds away from sealing a marriage with him, with a kiss Harry's soul would be forever bound and intertwined with Satan. Panic flew through his body, and the boy screamed out the first spell he could think of just as the Dark Lord's clawed hand grasped onto Harry's wrist. _"Scutum!"_

A shield appeared between Harry and Satan, pushing the devil back a few inches from Harry, his grip on Harry still strong. "You idiot boy—"

"Lucifer!"

Satan stopped, he turned to see Draco standing before him. Next to him was the cube that Harry was desperately waiting for. "Mor—"

"Lucifer Morningstar! Light-Bringer! I bind you!" Draco yelled out. The cube began to whirl, the strange markings carved into it began to glow. The Devil looked at the cube, then at Draco, and began to laugh.

"Stupid mortal, you think to trap me? You wish to face against a god?" the devil gloated.

"Lucifer Morningstar!" It was Blaise, standing from where, just a second ago, the devil was sitting. "Light-Bringer! I bind you!" The cube made noises, as though waking from a long sleep. It rumbled and began to suck, however the devil stood firm as he laughed. "I should never have made you, child," he said, glaring at Blaise.

"Lucifer Morningstar! Light-Bringer! I bind you!" was Blaise's reply, he and Draco chanting together.

"You cannot win you stubborn fool! Harry is my wife! Mine!" the Devil screamed, and he raised his arm that held Harry, only to see that he was gone. Instead two huge dogs and a fox stood, growling menacingly at him. Harry was with Draco, his hand aimed towards the cube. The Devil stared at him, "Think of the consequences, Harry. What will this coven do if you trap their lord? What will Hell be without Lucifer! God of all!"

"You are no god," Harry said. "Lucifer Morningstar! Light-Bringer! I bind you!" The cube's suction increased, the runes on it began twirling and the cube began vibrating. It was not enough, yet its power was growing. "Lucifer Morningstar! Light-Bringer! I bind you!" the three chanted.

Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus stood up quickly and joined Harry, their hands too outstretched to the cube. "Lucifer Morningstar!" they said, joining their boys, "Light-Bringer! I bind you!"

"What are you doing?" Mr. Riddle demanded. "This is outrageous—"

"Shut up or else I'll make you shut up!" Uncle Sirius cursed at Mr. Riddle. The two men joined the three boys in their chant, but it only made the devil laughed.

"Fools each one of you!" Satan said, fire beginning to appear around him, its embers being sucked into the cube. "I am a God! Your god! The one true power that rules this earth!"

"And we heard quite enough from you!"

Lucifer turned, shocked, to see Mrs. Malfoy was standing. She looked at her husband, "Our son is in trouble Lucius! We have to help!" She outstretched her hand and joined in the chant. "Lucifer Morningstar! Light-Bringer! I bind you! Get _up_ Lucius!"

Mr. Malfoy sighed, looking reluctant, but stood as he outstretched his hand as well, "For my family… Lucifer Morningstar! Light-Bringer! I bind you!"

"Lucifer Morningstar!" It was Mrs. Weasley, her face red and wet from tears. "Light-Bringer I bind you! _Get up_ you lot or else!" She threatened her family. The Weasley clan stood up, as did the Diggorys, Finnigans, and Changs. One by one their voices added to the spell; their hands outstretched.

Magic poured from their bodies, becoming a visible miasma that fueled the celestial cube. Satan gave a roar, his flames lashed and burned, but the cube was becoming powerful, too powerful, for the aged fallen angel. Harry stood a step closer, his eyes glaring at Lucifer. With all his might, he screamed out.

" _Lucifer Morningstar! Light-Bringer! I bind you!"_

The cube flew into the air, a tornado coming from it's opening that swallowed the flames that the Devil spewed, his handsome form turning to dust as he was being ripped piece by piece into the cube. His roars and screams deafened by the congregation's chanting until, in the end, there stood nothing but the cube, blank and dull-looking once more.

Silence fell over the congregation, everyone physically exhausted. Then, from his assigned seat, came a slow clap and Harry turned to see Loki sitting perfectly relaxed, wearing a revealing dress. "My, I have to say my lovely femboy, this has been a most interesting wedding… one of the most entertaining I have been in a millennium. Now—" He stood up and strolled towards the boys, Harry's uncles, and the cube. He bent and picked it up, shaking it slightly, "I told you he is in here… why don't you kiss that handsome devil and finish this off?" Loki winked.

Harry nodded and turned to Blaise, leaping into his arms and crashed his lips into Blaise's sealing their marriage before anyone could object or speak. The three boys smiled at each other, laughing in sweet relief as they hugged and kissed each other. The room was still in a state of shock as Loki walked towards Mrs. Riddle, who was still sitting, never reacting to anything. "My… what a poor snake you are," he tutted. "I think you'll make for a nice belt for my sister once I find her," and he took the snake, disappearing with her and leaving Mr. Riddle alone.

It took hours to have the guest leave, everyone wanted to shake Harry's hand, to congratulate about the wedding and talk about their contribution, many not believing they took part while others took it smugly. Mr. Riddle waited by the newlyweds and waited until it was just them, Harry's uncles, and Draco's parents. "You have used me Harry," Mr. Riddle said, he looked more proud than angry.

"We needed to defeat Blaise's father somehow," Harry nodded. "I'm sorry Mr. Riddle for using you."

"Don't be, I've tried using you," Mr. Riddle said, "however now that this has all happened… I must ask what now? Our entire belief system was rooted in the Devil, and now he is gone, trapped in a box. …I feel lost, too lost, to feel anything else."

"There are other gods," Blaise said, "Real gods. Loki is one of them, he was the one who gave us the box. My grandfather is another. They are all trapped now but, I'm sure, that Loki or my grandfather will go to free them… they are the ones who gave humanity magic, real magic, stuff more powerful than what my father stole."

"The old gods… huh," Mr. Riddle said, "the other covens will have to hear about what is going on. Especially Greendale's. The High Priest there is even more stubborn than me if you are to be believed…"

"I can help with that," Blaise offered. "I can explain and give reason."

"And what of Hell?" Mr. Riddle asked. "With your father gone, who will rule it?"

Blaise thought for a moment. He looked around the empty room. "Lilith."

The sounds of clicking heels filled the event room. Doors opened, and a beautiful woman with black hair walked in, looking impatient. "I was waiting for you to call on me, brat," the demon Lilith said. She stopped and looked around, "Your father?"

"In a cube until Loki deems it," Blaise answered.

"Oh… good, so now you are here to gloat then?"

"No, to offer Hell to you," Blaise said, "I will not rule it, not while I am here, on Earth with my loves. So, until we are ready, Hell is yours, Lilith, and with it the powers it gave my Father."

Lilith stared at Blaise for a moment, a small smile appeared, "I knew that you were more sensible than your father. …Very well, I will accept this burden, Lord of Darkness and the Infernos, on one request."

"What is it?" Blaise asked.

"That I get to reduce a sentence your father gave on an old friend of mine, she will be distraught over what happened, but I am sure that she will get over it," Lilith said. Blaise nodded, "Very well," he said.

"Thank you, then until you are old and frail, my Lord," Lilith said, she turned and left through the doors, never to be seen on the human world ever again.

Blaise turned to Harry and Draco and held their hands. "I think," he said, looking around, "that Harry, Draco and I need to rest… Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, you can yell at us after our rest."

"You bet we will," Uncle Sirius said, "and both of you are grounded for this, _separate rooms_ for the next two years!" His glare softened and pulled the three into a hug, "I'm just glad that it worked," he breathed. "Go on, you've earned a rest."

"Draco…" Mr. Malfoy said. Draco stepped away and looked up anxiously at his father, scared of what he will say. The Malfoy patriarch surprised him, however, as he outstretched his hand and patted Draco's shoulder, "You have done well," he said. "I am proud."

Draco looked as though he was going to collapse, "T-Thank you father," he said. Mr. Malfoy nodded and looked towards Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus, "So… we are now in-laws it seems."

"It does indeed Lucius," Uncle Sirius said. Both men grimaced.

"This changes nothing Black. Come along Narcissa, I feel I need a bit of a drink, I am sure we have a bottle of your favorite still saved at home," Mr. Malfoy said. He waited for Mrs. Malfoy to hug and kiss Draco, and the two left.

Exhausted and wanting nothing but his bed, Harry led Draco and Blaise by the hand to his room where they undressed and slipped into bed as husbands; Blaise in the middle with Draco and Harry laying on him, their hands held while Blaise's arms were holding their shoulders. "So my beautiful mages," Blaise said sleepily, "what big adventure should we do next?"

"Graduate school," Draco said, his eyes growing heavy.

"That is a good suggestion… and afterwards?" Blaise asked.

"Well… Loki might need help, you know, finding the old gods," Harry said, looking up at his husband. "And I always wanted to meet the God of Love."

The three shared a rueful smile. "A wonderful suggestion Harry," Blaise yawned. "Then let us do both my loves… graduate school and meet the God of Love…" The two murmured agreements, and together they've slept a peaceful sleep, one full of love and devotion as nothing more will come to trouble their own paradise in each other's embrace.

THE END


End file.
